Remember
by CrazyLove101
Summary: Jungkook is the most trusted and most talented member of the Seoul police force and is chosen to go undercover to take down the notorious head mafia of Seoul, BTS. Everything runs smoothly till some triggering memories and natural instincts kick in. Will Jungkook stay loyal, or will his natural being kick in, and rebel forever? vkook taekook bts bangtan bangtansonyondan kookv
1. Profiles

**What** is **UP guys**  
 **So I'm here crossposting** ** _another_** **fanfiction from my other account on** **Asianfanfics** **, I will try to post every Saturday but as yall know I'm terrible with everything so**

 **For those of you that know me from "Young Forever" I am currently** ** _rewriting_** **and** ** _crossposting_** **it on** **Asianfanfics** **so yeah it might take a bit for it to be updated BUT when I do it will be changed a lot so you might want to reread it.**

 **ANYWAY here is the profiles for the upcoming fanfiction "Remember" I hope you all will enjoy this new fanfiction, just a warning it is very mature, you are most** definitely **going to want to** ** _read this at your own risk_** **, there is** ** _death, killing, attacks of violence_** **, and** ** _smut_** **mentioned so yeah, read at your own risk.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Bighit, Bangtan, or any band mentioned.**_

 **~~~..~~~...~~~...~~~**

 **~~~..~~~...~~~...~~~**

 **~~~..~~~...~~~...~~~**

 **~~~..~~~...~~~...~~~**

Profiles:

Name: Jeon Jungguk (Jeon Jungkook)

Age: 19

Jeon Jungkook is the youngest, yet one of the most trusted members of the Seoul police force. His parents died in a car accident when he was young but Jungkook can't seem to remember any details of the accident, or any of his early memories from before 10 years old. He had to be airlifted to Seoul hospital, and since everyone but him in the car accident burned, and him with amnesia, they proclaimed him an orphan. He grew up then in a foster home in Seoul and graduated from high school at 16. He then went to the Seoul Police Academy and graduated at 18. Because of his strange intelligence on the mafia, along with many other skills, he quickly rose to be one of the best, most trusted officers: one of the reasons he got this undercover mission.

His cover was a 19-year-old street racer who was a deliverer for a mafia gang in Busan, who had gotten arrested but escaped.

 **~~~..~~~...~~~...~~~**

 **~~~..~~~...~~~...~~~**

 **~~~..~~~...~~~...~~~**

 **~~~..~~~...~~~...~~~**

Name: Kim Taehyung (V)

Age: 21

Taehyung has been raised in the mafia since he was born, his eomma and appa, Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol, were both members in one of the biggest mafias in Daegu, EXO. He used to be amazed at anything torture-wise and would follow D.O down to the basement area of EXOs hideout where he lived, and watch him do his thing from the bottom of the stairs behind the rail. husband, Kai, was one of the dancers, and if D.O ever wanted the little twerp to stop bothering him(which was like, never), or he was out of town, Kai would gladly do the babysitting. This very much explains Taehyung's seductive ways, along with his slight insanity. He joined BTS at a young age, 18, and has been there ever since. It took a bit of convincing for a long time, but Baekhyun finally let his baby go, but Taehyung visits EXO whenever he can, and their interactions are priceless. For as long as anyone can remember something has always been a little off about him. Anytime that basement door is locked, don't you dare set foot in it.

V has a specific and important job in BTS: Stripper and Assassin. Might seem odd, but he serves a big purpose. He can lure in and kill any client and does what he's told. He might seem dominant but loves whenever he gets a new 'Master' to play with.

 **~~~..~~~...~~~...~~~**

 **~~~..~~~...~~~...~~~**

 **~~~..~~~...~~~...~~~**

 **~~~..~~~...~~~...~~~**

Name: Kim Namjoon (Rap Monster)

Age: 23

Namjoon wasn't originally in the mafia. He was raised by a rich family, had perfect grades, high IQ, and the perfect life-Until he met Yoongi when he was 14, and everything went downhill. His grades and IQ stayed the same, but he slowly started learning about the drug deals and underground that was in Seoul and instantly wanted its power. That's when he formed BTS with Yoongi, slowly picking up recruits till he had 5 others, and an ARMY, along with territory and connection everywhere. He made himself disappear from the face of the earth-Kim Namjoon is dead, and Rap Monster stands in his place.

Rapmon is the leader of BTS, the brains behind basically all their moves. He does let Suga run a lot, but he is the one behind most greater decisions and is great at keeping his family, BTS, safe from harm.

 **~~~..~~~...~~~...~~~**

 **~~~..~~~...~~~...~~~**

 **~~~..~~~...~~~...~~~**

 **~~~..~~~...~~~...~~~**

Name: Min Yoongi (Suga)

Age: 24

Yoongi grew up in a poor family from Daegu, his mother working all the time and his father getting blackout drunk every other day, wasting their money away. Yoongi, falling into depression at 12, started to go into the underground unit in Daegu, looking for drugs and alcohol. He stayed like this for about a year, till he discovered his passion for music. He then became an underground rapper, starting to use fewer drugs and alcohol. This is when he met Taehyung, who was 10 at the time, at an underground rapper competition. Taehyung's father had entered, and soon, Yoongi was aware of how big mafia was. He rose in rapper ranks-despite Taehyung begging him to join EXO-, before his move to Seoul at 15. Yoongi then met Namjoon and also started to get known in Seoul's underground. He introduced Namjoon to his underground life, and soon, they both became deeply part of it, before creating BTS.

Suga is basically drug lord. Having dealers across Seoul and other parts of the world, he can easily ship in anything he ever needed. He runs the largest, most successful club in Seoul, "Bultaoreune", which is the center of his drug deals. He is second in command when running BTS, and often makes decisions when Rapmon doesn't have to. Along Jimin, Jhope, and V, he keeps an eye on things around the club, and with his stock, able to lure any objective in.

 **~~~..~~~...~~~...~~~**

 **~~~..~~~...~~~...~~~**

 **~~~..~~~...~~~...~~~**

 **~~~..~~~...~~~...~~~**

Name: Park Jimin (Jimin)

Age: 21

Park Jimin honestly is a nobody. He grew up on the streets of Busan from the age of 5, his parents abandoning him. In order to make a living, he got into the mafia as a servant, messenger, any small job he could get his hands on. He quickly grew attached to the mafia he worked for, BigBang, and stayed there most of his life. Taeyang had taken him in as an apprentice, teaching him how to bartend, and the art of the con. He quickly achieved Taeyang's level of being a con-artist, and BigBang instantly through he was ready to go on his own when Suga called, asking if he could recruit him when they met at a dance competition when he was 17.

Jimin, side by side with Jhope, is a con artist. If they ever do an event in need event of actors hie, along with Jhope and V, are the first picks. He is an expert at pickpocketing and has the most street smarts out of the others. So if you ever need to find an escape route, Jimin is your guy.

 **~~~..~~~...~~~...~~~**

 **~~~..~~~...~~~...~~~**

 **~~~..~~~...~~~...~~~**

 **~~~..~~~...~~~...~~~**

Name: Kim Seokjin (Jin)

Age: 25

Kim Seokjin grew up in a family of surgeons and medical field members, so growing up, could be a bit tough. He knew all about even the most advanced medical procedures by the age of 10, but it was never enough for his parents. He would often cry and rant his feelings to his best friend Namjoon, who was always there to help. Soon enough, he found himself falling for the God of Destruction, and soon they started dating. When the younger revealed his mafia plan to him, he was hesitant, but Namjoon quickly assured him everything would be fine, so, he abandoned his family, following Namjoon into the depths of this hell.

Jin is basically the mother of BTS, running their medical groups and caring for their main 6 members. He is often found near Rapmon and is the most protected by the group. After all, they couldn't live without eomma's cooking.

 **~~~..~~~...~~~...~~~**

 **~~~..~~~...~~~...~~~**

 **~~~..~~~...~~~...~~~**

 **~~~..~~~...~~~...~~~**

Name: Jung Hoseok (Jhope)

Age: 23

Jung Hoseok was always that happy kid in school, friends with everyone, and a ball of sunshine. But no one really knew how dark his mind was. His parents never showed up to anything he did, and no one even knew who his parents really were. Every day, hoseok would go home to no mother and an abusive father, before going to work his ass off to try to feed himself, which his father just spent on more booze. To pass the time, and get out his anger and such, Hoseok would dance. Soon, with his friends, they entered into the underground, winning dance competitions. Seeking out of the house, he went to Seoul for a countrywide competition, where he met Rapmon, Suga, and V, at 19. Joining in their group, his stress melted away, giving him a true, joy. He then decided to be the hope for everyone, earning the name, Jhope.

Jhope is the main dealer of BTS, knowing all the best deals, best areas, and best gangs to trade with. Suga often sends him on trips to other cities, to check on the underground there if sales are starting to burn up. He is aN expert hacker, able to hack into even the most secure databases.

 **~~~..~~~...~~~...~~~**

 **~~~..~~~...~~~...~~~**

 **~~~..~~~...~~~...~~~**

 **~~~..~~~...~~~...~~~**


	2. Chapter 1

"Jungguk, my office now." My head jerks up from my computer, watching as Jaebum walks away, into his large office with the glass window on the door. I sigh, standing, walking towards the office with my head held high, despite the other officers staring at me judgmentally. I walk into the office, shutting the door behind me.

"Sir, I'm sorry for letting our lead get away, I swear it won't-"

"This is not about that," Jaebum interrupts. I fall silent, before sitting in one of the black leather chairs Jaebum motioned to across from his large wooden desk. The older stands, walking over to a large, grey, filing cabinet, taking out two pale yellow files. He tosses one of them on the table in front of me, sitting back down in his Black swivel chair. "I have a case for you." I narrow my eyes at the file tab, grinding my teeth.

'BTS,' I think, opening the file. BTS was part of the Seoul underground mafia, the largest gang in Seoul and one of the gangs starting to get marked in history. They control the most territory, clubs, drug supply, and even have branches in other parts of South Korea and links in other countries. They have killed more cops and civilians then can be counted, and are hard to enter. I thumb through the file, already knowing most of the information.

"What's my job?" I asked, shutting the file.

"Jeon Jungkook, 19. Originally from Busan in a gang called Got7, but was arrested and transported to Seoul where you escaped." Jaebum explains, moving the second file to me. It explained my entire cover, everything I'm supposed to be. I look up at Jaebum, fire in my eyes.

"I'll do it."

~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~

I pay the taxi driver, getting out in front of the biggest club in Seoul; Bultaoreune. Also happened to be run by one of the main 6 members of BTS. I walk over to the long line, getting in it. As I slowly moved up, I ran over the last day in my head. They deleted my original police file from the systems, putting in a criminal file of my cover, with fake cases so I looked like a legit criminal from Busan. I looked down at myself, making sure I looked like a normal 21-year-old, to get the bouncer to let me in. I was wearing black leather jeans, a white designed t-shirt, black sweater, black boots, 2 gold earrings, and my hair parted.

.

I approached the bouncer at the front, holding up my fake ID, making sure to relax slightly, trying to avoid my police stance. The bouncer looked at me and the card, and I almost gulp, afraid he wouldn't let me in. He nods to me, handing back my ID before opening the door. I am taken aback by the music and the heat as I enter the building. I had been to clubs before, but they had been smaller, not as busy. This...was madness. (AN: ...Madness? THIS. IS. SPARTA.) I could feel the sweat and movement of the bodies on the dance floor as I passed it, heading to the bar. I had to at least attempt to belong here. I got some random drink I knew I wasn't going to drink anyway, before walking towards one of the small balcony-like floors. I leaned against the railing, before taking a sip of the brown drink. I hissed as the unfamiliar burning liquid went down my throat, before focusing on my mission. According to sources, 4 of the 6 were here; Jimin, Jhope, V, and Suga. I'd probably get best of luck with Jhope, but I'd rather know where everyone was first. I scanned the bar area, looking for anyone from the files. I sigh in relief when I spot Jhope laughing carelessly with Jimin, who was bartending. I make a mental note of what they were wearing, before lifting my head to look on the other side of the dance floor. I ignore the girls in their slutty clothing, turning my attention to the boys. I recognize a head of lilac blonde hair, and when his face comes into view, I instantly know who it is; V. While some of the other males were dressed manly, V was a bit more feminine. He was wearing knee-high black boots and white shorts that showed of his thick thighs, along with a cut up black shirt that showed hints and teases of lightly tanned skin. He walked around a pole on a raised platform in one of the smaller balconies, where only about 10 people could fit. He dropped down, letting some of the men and women around him put some dollars in his back pocket, before standing up, blowing kisses. I quickly look away, not wanting to lose focus. I look up towards the VIP Area, where only certain people were allowed, and spot our last person. His pale skin flowing against his black clothing and the neon lights-along with his mint green hair-Suga almost looked like a ghost. He was staring down at someone and I turned to see who it was. Jhope was looking up, tilting his head before adjusting his sleeve, shaking the opposite arm out. I look back up at Suga who stretches slightly, rolling his wrist which was decorated with a silver watch, before leaning back against the railing, scratching his temple then tugging at his ear. Turning back, I watch as Jhope tugs his earlobe in response, before saying something to Jimin, then disappearing out the side door that led out to an alley he usually did deals and met recruits in.

'They must have a secret code..." I think to myself, watching as Suga walks away from the balcony, out of sight. I take another sip of my drink, before setting it on a nearby table, adjusting my sweater. I go down the steps, and out the front, before turning into the alley Jhope went into. I slowly walk back, trying not to make any noise, keeping a hand close to my sweater pocket, where I kept my knife. I near the back, not seeing anything. Suddenly, there was a scuff of a shoe behind me, and I was met with a knife to my throat when I turned around. I grab the attackers wrist, moving it away while putting my knife in the same stance. The attacker blocks similarly, and we both stood there, keeping the other from moving their arms. My eyes finally adjusted, and who stood before me was Jhope, a mischievous grin on his face.

"You're not from around here..." Jhope says, pushing me back. I quickly move into a defensive posture, ready to attack.

"You could say that."

"I know you're not here for merchandise or supplies. Why are you here, and why are you following me?" Jhope goes into an offense posture, and I keep an eye on his movements, waiting for him to strike.

"I'm not sure I can trust you with that information," I reply, as Jhope attacks again. I quickly dodge, keeping my calm.

"I'll just have to cut it out of you then!" Jhope starts attacking, giving me barely a second to react and regain posture. "You're quick!"

"Maybe I have some experience," I fire back. I hiss in pain as he clips my wrist, a little trickle of blood going into my sweater sleeve. I start forcing Jhope back, somehow leaving a small cut on his ear. Jhope stumbles, and I take that moment to kick him against the wall, knocking the knife from his hand. I pin him, immobilizing his arms and legs, my knife held at his throat.

"Karate?"

"Taekwondo."

"Ah." Jhope nods. "I'm impressed, you had me disarmed earlier than expected," Jhope says, smiling. "Now that I have no weapon, and pose no threat, mind telling me wae you're here?" I scowl, stepping backward, but keeping at a ready position, knife in held up pointing back towards my forearm, my arm by my chest ready to shank if Jhope got closer.

"You know damn well that you have other weapons." Jhope nods, putting his hands up as if saying 'You Win'. He picks up his knife, putting it in his back pocket. I put mine in my back pocket as well, but keep my one hand near my hip just in case. "But I want to join BTS and heard you were the guy to come to." Jhope laughs, his bright smile lighting up the dim alleyway.

"Thought so, you have the physical structure of a fighter and quick reflexes, so you'd make a perfect recruit." Jhope motions for me to follow him, opening the alley door. We return to the inside of the club, Jhope leading me to a back stairwell. I silently follow, stepping onto the VIP balcony. I looked around, tensing from being surrounded by many I have arrested, and those who the force has been trying to collect. I had to resist the urge to arrest them all on the spot since I was deeply outnumbered and had no way to contact backup. And of course, risking this high-level mission.

"Stay," Jhope commands, and I stop in my tracks. Jhope walks close to where I had seen Suga, who was now sitting in one of the multiple leather chairs near the bars of the balcony. Jhope says a few things, Suga sipping on a green bottle; probably Soju. Suga flicks his wrist slightly, and Jhope returns to where I stood. "Suga will see you now. Be careful, make a good impression." Jhope smiles brightly, leading me over before disappearing into thin air. Suga scans me, his eyes unreadable. He motions to the seat next to him, and I quietly sit down.

"Jhope said you wanted to join," Suga says, his voice rough, almost like he was grumpy.

"Yes sir," I say, taking the more polite routine.

"Name, Age, Position, Background." My eyes widened, not expecting the older to get to the point like that. He watched me carefully, sending fear driven chills down my spine.

"Jeon Jungkook. 19. I'm originally from a new gang called Got7, was a messenger, fighter, did deliveries. The gang got me caught on purpose, and I was being transferred here to Seoul before I escaped. I found the underground and figured out where to find the best gang in Seoul." I say, trying to keep my story quick to avoid annoying the elder. Suga nodded, draining his bottle before waving to some girls off to the side, 2 of them coming over with new bottles of soju.

"You're very skilled, according to Jhope. You seem like a good recruit." He took one of the bottles of Soju from one of the girls, who bowed and walked away with a wave of his hand. He motions the other one over to me, and I take the bottle out of the girl's hand, sending her a small smile. Before I got to open the bottle, I feel weight across my lap, seeing the girl had swung a leg across it. I meet her seducing look with one of anger, a low growl in my throat. The girl instantly backs off, disappearing like the first girl. I look over at Suga, shocked at the smirk on his face.

"I like you already," Suga says, and I rub a hand on the back of my neck, smiling slightly. He took my cover. Suga looks away, taking a sip of his newly opened drink. "I'll send someone for you after the club closes in an hour. You'll find Jhope where you entered at the base of the stairwell." I stand, bowing 90 degrees to the elder.

"Thank you, sir-"

"Suga." I look down at him in surprise, but he continues to not look at me. "Call me Suga."

"Thank you...Suga." I bow again, walking away towards the stairwell. I walked down the steps sighing in relief. Little did I know what was behind me, where I once was.

~~~...~~~

 **Third Person P.O.V**

Suga covered his mouth with his hand as the younger left, blinking quickly as his eyes started to water.

"Welcome back...Dongseong..."

~~~...~~~

 **Back to Jungkook P.O.V.**

I opened the door to the base of the stairs, walking out, looking around. Suddenly an arm wraps around my shoulder, and I turn to look at who it was. I was met with Jhope bright smile.

"Jungkook-ah! I'm guessing you passed?" I nod, smiling slightly. Suddenly, it dropped from my face and I narrowed my eyes.

"How do you know my name?" I ask, and Jhope just laughs.

"Not important! C'mon, I have people to show you!" Jhope pulled me through the crowd, giving me no time to respond. I licked my lips, trying to figure out how he knew. The older pulled me over to the bar where Jimin was drying a glass, his red hair styled up. "Jimin! A drink please~" Jhope glanced over at me and I shook my head, saying I didn't want anything.

"Coming right up, Hobi!" Jimin says, a smile making his eyes disappear. He takes the freshly dried glass, filling it with light brown liquid from the tap. He sets it in front of Jhope, putting the towel on his shoulder before turning to me. "Who's this? New recruit?" Jhope nods, taking a gulp from the glass.

"Jeon Jungkook. 19. So you're his hyung." Jimin claps, fist pumping the air.

"Yes! A new maknae! He's still bigger than me though..." Jimin pouts cutely, and I smile slightly as Jhope reaches over, ruffling his hair.

"Aww, it's okay Jiminneeeee. Anyway," He turns towards me. "Jimin here is the best bartender ever." Jimin winks at me, smirking.

"You know it! Raise by the best!" I blush slightly at the wink, not being used to it. "Aegyoooooooo!" Jimin squeals and Jhope rolls his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I have to show him V now." Jhope quickly pulls me away from the bar, barely giving me a chance to wave by to Jimin. He drags me by my wrist through the dance floor, over to where the hookers were. He hopped up the steps to where V originally was, but the boy was nowhere to be seen. "Oh yeah, he has a show tonight," Jhope says quietly to himself, dragging me again. I huff, sick of being lugged around by the elder. Jhope lets go once we arrive at a large stage area. There were several chairs and standing tables in front of it, many people had gathered around the area. Jhope leans against one of the tables where you just stand, taking another gulp from his drink. Suddenly the curtains are pulled back, the stage dark. "It's starting~" I look up, expecting to see V, instead there were 4 girls, appearing in the upstage center, who I recognized to be BlackPink.

"BlackPink?" I question, looking over at Jhope as a song I guess was called Boombayah started playing. Jhope nods.

"Didn't you know? They are a new gang, actually branched off ours." I hum, turning back to the stage. Jhope and I sit in silence, watching the girls before Jhope suddenly gasps. "Shit I'm with V!" He sets his glass on the table, suddenly in a panic. "Stay here!" He runs off, disappearing into the crowd before I could even process what was going on. I blink, before shrugging, looming back at the stage, trying to think of what other criminals could be hidden right under the forces nose.

Soon, Blackpink was done, and the curtain fell again. Jhope had still not returned. I was starting to get bored, drumming my fingers on the table. The curtains pull back again, a red light shining on the stage. I look up, recognizing the music to be JoKwon's animal. A deep voice mixes with that of the original recording, actually sounding really good. I gasp as the chair turns, revealing a dressed up V, covered in feathers and tight pants, along with 20 cm spiked heels. I lock eyes with him on stage, and I gulped as he winked. I watched in awe at the performance, forgetting completely my surroundings-very uncop of me. Suddenly a familiar shadow appears behind V, and V drops low, revealing Jhope, who started rapping.

"Oh yeah, Jhope and Suga are underground rappers," I think to myself, as Jhope's skilled, but short solo comes to an end, V appearing again. I zone out again, and soon, the curtain falls. I blink, before looking over at Jhopes drink, taking a few gulps of the nasty liquid; not like he would notice right. I tap my fingers on the table, trying to figure out what the heck was wrong with me when a bouncer walked over to me.

"Jeon Jungkook?" He asks, and I nod. "Follow me." I slowly follow the guy to a doorway a few meters from the stage that read, "Authorized Personnel Only." He motions for me to step inside, and I do. Inside was bright white lights, mirrors, makeup, outfits. A girl-or guys-dreamland.

"Jungkook!" I turn my head, spotting Jhope, waving, having changed back into his normal clothing with a bottle of water in his left hand. I walk over to him, smiling.

"Nice job, Jhope-shii. That was awesome." Jhope beamed, taking a sip of his water.

"Thanks!" He looked at me, tilting his head slightly. "I wanted to introduce you to V." I turn my head as a hand goes on my shoulder. There was V, also in his original attire, scanning me up and down.

"Where'd you pick up this cutie?" V says, his voice sending shivers down my spine.

"He fought me in the alley. Said he wanted to join and Suga let him."

"I believe it. After all, do you see this jawline?" He runs a hand across my jaw and down my neck, before resting a hand on my chest. I became aware just how close the older was, a hint of strawberry sneaking up my nose. I blush slightly, gulping, trying to look anywhere but those chocolate brown, seductive eyes.

"C'mon V, you're scaring him." V giggles, a sweet sound, before backing up. He steals the water from Jhopes left hand, taking a sip. "You can go wander for a bit, Jungkook. You don't have to stick by me," Jhope suggested, and I nod.

"Bye, kookie~~ Hope I can play with you soon~~," V says, winking. I feel my face flush before I quickly ran from the room. I found a secluded table to the side and sat down, breathing deeply, trying to get myself together.

"45 more minutes, Jungguk, that's all," I say quietly to myself, pulling out my phone. I sat back, relaxing as I played a racing game.

Before I knew it, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jump slightly, looking at the same bouncer from before.

"Suga wants you now. Follow me." I got up, scanning the now almost empty club. I followed the man to some of the empty private rooms, I stopped when he opened the door. I walk inside, barely able to see anything from the dim, neon pink lights. They probably needed to be changed. I take a few steps inside when the door shuts, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Suddenly, pain explodes through the back of my head, the force causing me to drop to my knees. I looked around, my vision blurry as I felt the back of my neck become wet. Once my vision focuses, I look up to see Suga standing in front of me, his face blank, arms crossed. Even then, the world swam before my eyes, his form not solid. V comes into view from the side, a black baseball bat over his one shoulder, a smirk on his face. He leans down, his whisper echoing in my head as I passed out.

"Goodnight~"

 **~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~**

 **~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~**

 **~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~**

 **~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~**

 **Here you go, guys,** **this is the FIRST CHAPTER of Remember. Are you all excited? Please like, favorite, and in that little tiny box right below here type a little comment that can legit just be a hi, or a . or anything, just something small something big something...I don't know. XD just something I'd very much like that.**

 **Anyway, so I won't hoard your time, I hope you all enjoyed, I love you all and thank you for continuing to check in on me and make sure I'm not dead.**

 **Until next time, annyong! Saranghayo ARMY 3**


	3. Chapter 2

Trigger Warning: Death

~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~

~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~

~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~

~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~

Jungkook P.O.V.

I feel as if I was underwater, slowly drifting to the surface. I slowly opened my eyes, closing them again when the bright white light shined on them. I tried to look around but my head was filled with pain, my eyes blurry. I try to sit up but am instantly laid back down a soft voice cooing.

"Ani, don't, you'll hurt yourself." I look over, seeing a figure with a blurry head of brown hair before I felt a slight prick in my arm, and the world fell dark.

~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~

I slowly drift awake again, my eyes flickering open to reveal the same blinding white light. I quickly look away, examining the room around me. It was set up almost like a hospital room, everything white and clean. I sit up, running a hand through my hair, wincing at the full, throbbing pain going through my head. I hear a door creak open and a handsome man with brown hair comes into view, looking startled.

"Oh, Jungkook! You're awake," the man says, smiling. I open my mouth to say something, but he holds up his hand, cutting me off. "Check up now, questions later." I huffed, scanning him. He was wearing blue jeans with a pink sweater, a white, open bag of medical supplies next to him. He pulled up a smooth, white chair over to where I sat, before seating himself. He gives me a series of commands, which I recognized as medical procedures. Finally, he closes his medical bag, setting back in his chair, crossing his arms. "Speak."

"Who are you, how did I get here, what happened, how long have I been here and how do you know my name?" I ask, wanting to get straight to the facts. The man smiles reassuringly, crossing his arms.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions," he says, chuckling. "I am Jin, you got here by car, you got knocked out, three days, and Suga told me." I wince as memories return, which must be why my head was in such pain. Jin stands, walking over to a white dresser, pulling out a pair of jeans and a white tee-shirt. "Change into these-" He was interrupted by a low vibration sound which caught both of our attention. Jin pulls a light pink flip phone out of his pocket, holding it to his ear. "Yebosayo?...Yes, he's awake...are you sure?...oh course...alright." He snaps the phone shut, returning it to his pocket. "As I was saying," Jin says, setting the clothing on the dresser. "Change into these and meet me in the hallway. The others would like to meet you at dinner, so do be quick." Jin smiles at me before stepping outside. I wait till the door is completely shut before standing. I shed my pants, my shirt and such nowhere to be found, and quickly put on the clothing provided. I scan the room one last time before opening the door, stepping out into the hall. Jin, who was leaning up against the opposite wall, motioned to me with his hand.

"Come now." I slowly follow the elder down the hallway, trying to memorize the layout. The place was big, obviously expensive, covered in pretty carpet and nicely painted walls. Jin leads me down a stairwell and down the hallway into a room with a large dining table. A man sat at the head of the table, blonde hair styled up, black circular sunglasses on and wearing a black suit. Jin, who was beside me huffed, crossing his arms. "Monnie, what did I say about sunglasses inside." The man goes to say something, standing up, but Jin cuts him off. "Take them off now. Suga trusts him, so should you." The man sighs, taking off the glasses before walking up to stand in front of me. He was a few centimeters bigger then me, his back straight as if trying to show his domination.

"Jungkook, nice to meet you." He says, putting out his hand. "Sorry about your head." I shake his hand, standing up straight as well.

"It's fine, and the pleasure is mine," I say, smiling slightly up at him to show no hard feelings. The taller smiles back, dimples on the side of his cheeks showing.

"I am RM, the leader here." My eyes widen, my jaw dropping slightly. Standing before me was the brains of the operations, the big "boss man", the leader. The one only a few have seen, and what many officers have died because. RM chuckled, his smile growing bigger. "You can call me rapmon, or leadermon. The others do." I shut my mouth, gulping. Showing respect, I back up, bowing. RM pats my shoulder as I straighten, as he returns to his seat. Right as he sits, Jhope and Jimin run into the room.

"Oh, Jungkookie your up!" Jhope says, smiling brightly. I nod, as Jimin smiles, but runs past me. I turn, finding Jin no longer with me. Jimin opens a white door, slowly sticking his head in. He's met with a wooden spoon to the head, and he quickly ducks as a spatula comes at him, hitting the floor a few feet behind him, near me. Jimin shuts the door, rubbing his forehead. _Huh..that's where Jin is..._ I think to myself, smirking as Jhope laughs at the giant red mark on Jimin's forehead. Jimin starts chasing Jhope around the table, yelling curses at him, while RM stares confused at his now broken sunglasses. I feel something pull in my heart, at this, family-like setting. Jin comes out of the room with the white door, which I guess was the kitchen, wearing a pink apron.

"Where are the other two?" Jin asks, crossing his arms. Jimin and Jhope stop running, looking over at the older.

"I GET YOONGI!" Jimin yells, running out of the room. I blink, before shaking my head, turning to JIn. Jin sighs, turning to look at me.

"First mission, go get Taehyung. Backtrack to the stairwell we went down, and his room is the first door on the left." Jin explains, and I nod. I bow slightly and exit the room, back into the hallway. I walk through the hallway, backtracking. _Alright, let's recover what I know,_ I think. _I know Suga, Jimin, Jhope, RM, Jin, and V. Just who is Yoongi and Taehyung? They weren't listed in the files..._ I go up the steps, stopping in front of the door Jin instructed. I slowly turn the doorknob, pushing the door open. The door is silent, and I quietly stepped inside. The room looked like a normal bedroom, the digital alarm clock reading 7:00 pm. I walk over to the bed, a large lump covered by a green comforter. I hook my fingers under the edge of the comforter and pull it back, met with a knife to my throat-What was with people and my throat?-and a very sleepy V looking up at me.

"What are you doing here?" He growls, having just woken up making his voice deeper and rougher than before. I gulp but stand my ground.

"Jin told me to wake up Taehyung, guess I went through the wrong door." I move to walk away, but Taehyung grabs the end of my shirt. I turn back to him, his knife now setting on the dresser near the clock.

"I am he," V says, reaching his arms out as if wanting to be picked up. I turn back towards him and am suddenly pulled down. I catch myself on the bed, the older clinging to my torso. "Carry me." Huh, so he did want to be picked up. I straighten up, hooking my arms under his thighs before walking towards the door. Taehyung wraps his arms around my neck, nuzzling his nose into the base while closing his eyes. Once outside, I shut the door with my foot and make my way down the stairs. Taehyung sits back slightly, running his hand through my hair. "You're head hurt?"

"Slightly," I stat, not looking at him. After all, why hit me with a baseball bat? Why not inject something, or put a cloth on my face. No, had to be a baseball bat. Typical.

"Mmm," Taehyung hums, returning to original position. I push open the dining room door-which was thankfully open slightly- with my foot and walk in. Jimin, Suga, and this Yoongi guy were still missing, but the others were seated at the table while Jin was placing food on it.

"Mission accomplished," Jin says, smiling. I smile back, and let go of Taehyung's legs. But he doesn't loosen his grip. Instead, Taehyung's legs tighten around my waist, and he whines, The others laugh as I stand there, my arms awkwardly at my sides as the older holds on tight.

"C'mon Taehyung, let him go," J-Hope says, smiling, but the smile looked forced. "I'd don't think he's used to you enough." V growls, sliding slightly, but he scoots his way back up, pressing against the front of my pants in the process. I bit my lip, hooking my hands under his thighs again to prevent him from doing it again. I hear a barely audible chuckle escape from Taehyung's mouth before he nuzzled back into my neck.

"Kim Taehyung, you let him go right now," Jin commands, his voice stern. Taehyung huffs, loosening his grip. I loosen my grip on his thighs, keeping them there so he doesn't just hit the floor. Taehyung slowly slides his legs down min till his feet were safely on the floor and my hands were resting on his hips. It was then that I realized-he was only wearing boxers and an oversized shirt. I gulp, my ears starting to heat up as Taehyung smirks. I quickly drop my hands to my sides, realizing they lingered on him too long. Taehyung sleepily walks over to sit next to Jhope, and I couldn't help but think he was messing with me a bit. Jin motions for me to sit next to him and I do. Jhope was sitting across from me, Jin to my right, and RM at the head of the table to Jin's right. Suddenly, the door opens up behind me, and we all turn to look. Walking in was a grumpy looking Suga and a VERY messy looking Jimin.

"Took you long enough," jhope huffs, and Suga growls.

"Oh zip it Hoseok," Jimin says, sticking his tongue out. Jimin sits next to me on my left, Suga-who I now guess was Yoongi- sitting next to him at the opposite end of the table. _So Jhope is Hoseok, Suga is Yoongi, and V is Taehyung. Suga and Jimin look like they are together, so they might protect each other, V might be with Jhope, but I think V is more of a loner during a fight._ RM picks up his utensils, and everyone starts to eat. Before I can even get anything, someone in black rushes into the room and next to RM, causing the room to fall still and silent.

"Sir!" The boy says, doing a 90 degrees bow. RM growls, his entire demeanor changing.

"What did I say about interrupting out dinner?" He demands, and the boy honestly looked a little scared.

"Sorry sir, but there has been a security breach in our southern containment field!"

"Who now? Police?" The boy nods.

"We were off guard sir, and backup is being stretched since they attacked Red at the same time. Backup is currently at Red and we are running out of time for South. " RM sighs, looking over at Yoongi, in which they seem to have a conversation with their eyes. Yoongi abruptly stands.

"Jimin, V, Jhope, Jungkook. Follow me." The other three quickly stand, their faces cold and unreadable. I follow them out of the room and into the hallway. A little speed off of running, we go down a few hallways to an empty corner. Jhope blocks my view as Suga types into a pin-pad hidden by a table, and a door opens. We follow single file inside, bright, white fluorescent lights filling the stairwell and the upcoming room. Inside was a bunch of weapons on display along with a few pairs of clothes in a pile. In a rush, the three went to change-not before Suga tossed me a pair of clothes- and grabbed weapons. We went out and up a different pair of steps which lead us to a garage type area, the door up. There stood a black mustang, waiting. Suga tossed me a pair of keys.

"Show us what you can do," He says, getting in the passenger's seat, the other three hopping in the back. I get into the driver's seat, starting the car.

"Directions?"

"Seoul District 3, Hansung Street 2nd Choi Building." I instantly knew the place, the force has been watching it for a while. I exit the driveway, looking at the surroundings as I pulled down the street. We were in the rich development outside of Seoul, the force not even looking into this area. I almost curse, but keep quiet, exiting the development. As I get into District 3, I see a car jam a few blocks ahead and it seemed to go for miles.

"Turn left into the alley," Jimin says, having stuck his head between the drivers and passengers seat. He directs me through the alleys. and we exit right down the block from the correct building. I mutter thanks, before turning the car and hitting the breaks correctly so we skid to a stop perpendicular to the street, leaving back tire skid marks. We all get out of the car, surprised by the almost quiet area. There were several police cars, but they were shot up pretty bad, small fires in some of them. We step through the shattered glass and one of the window frames of the building, Suga shooting two officers that were struggling with his men.

"Report?" Suga says, getting straight to the point while the other three fan out.

"They tried to get supplies and men, but we fended them off. They are returning with more and we may only have five more men left." Suga pauses, calculating.

"Under these circumstances, I'd say retreat," Suga says, fixing the black jacket he was wearing. "But this is the last straw. Tell back up to provide and go route 265 for call 92. Gather remaining men and try and transfer as many supplies as you can for now." The two guys bow and disappear to the back. "V?" V lifts his head up, looking back at Suga. "Do as you wish." A creepy smile spreads across V's face, his eyes bright.

"Whats our strategy?" Jimin says, walking over to stand beside Suga, Jhope close behind. Suga looks at V, who tilts his head, running a hand through his hair before flicking his ear.

"Do your own thing. Show our newbie what you can do." The others nod, before disappearing into different areas of the first floor. I look up at the stars through the broken front of the building, listening to the faint police sirens in the distance. I quickly go into a corner, crouching behind a table where I could watch what was going on. Other police cars pull up next to the destroyed ones, people getting out, some crouching behind the doors. A small group comes into the building with flashlights and pistols, scanning the area.

"I think we're clear sir!" One of them says into a walkie-talkie. Kim Soomin. _Why would they let a rookie on a case like this?_ I think to myself, frowning. I watch silently as Suga walks out to the center of the room, looking paler and scarier than ever. "What! Someone's he-" Soonmin is cut off as a random bullet-probably Jhope- skims the boy's hand, making him drop the walkie-talkie while hissing in pain. The other officers look around in horror, aiming their guns in several places, including at Suga. "Hold your fire!" Soonmin yells, the officers obeying. Suga tilts his head, staring at Soonmin.

"You're new," he says, lifting his gun to aim at Soonmin. "Too bad." I hear a few bullets fire and the officers aiming at Suga drop, right before Suga fires. I have to turn away, but not before I see Soonmin fall, eyes staring lifelessly into the air as blood dripped from the bullet wound on his forehead. With those few shots, all hell breaks loose. The other three reveal their positions while staying out of view of the ranks outside of the building, and one by one the small group that had entered inside dropped to the ground. One tried to crawl towards a stray gun, but V cuts him off, a black baseball bat in his hand, nails on the end. He slams the bat down, and I had to look away, gulping as my stomach started to churn. More officers flooded into the building, and a bullet ricocheted off the wall behind my head. I turn, shooting the officer that had fired at me. I watched as he hit the ground, and I almost gagged right there. I spot Jhope watching me, a smile on his face. I flash a fake smile, but that is quickly removed as a voice is behind me.

"Lieutenant Jungguk?" I turn, coming face to face with Jessica, also a new recruit, having been here 8 months. I didn't know much about her, I only spoke with her once. She looks at me in surprise, and I remember Jhope was watching me. I look back at Jessica, taking a breath.

"I'm sorry." I watched as Jessica stepped back in horror as I raised my pistol. I watch in slow motion as my finger squeezes the trigger, the bullet cutting through the air and implanting itself in the young officer's chest, blood soaking through her dark blue uniform. She falls back against the wall, slowly sliding down it, looking at me with tears in her eyes. She shut her eyes, stilling. I look away, raising a hand to my temple as pain flooded through it. The sounds of the scene around me faded, replaced with new ones as images flashed through my mind. Suddenly everything goes black, but I don't hit the ground.

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

Jhope had returned to fighting once Jungkook took the shot. Instead, V was watching him. V crouched behind a turned over table, surveying the area. He spotted Jungkook standing, a hand to his temple in what seemed like pain. The elder tilted his head, narrowing his eyes. He watched as Jungkook calmed, his hand falling to his side, the other loosely holding the pistol. V's head jerked to the side, watching as black vans pulled up to the scene, before returning to Jungkook. Jungkook's eyes opened, a different look in them.

"There's our kookie~," He says, smirking, before going back into battle.

Jungkook's eyes were dark, mysterious. He fired shots at officers coming in, going over to an officer struggling with Suga. He pulled him off, shooting an officer in the forehead without even blinking. Suga smirked, wiping the blood from his lip.

"Jungkook-ah!" Jungkook turns, catching the clip that was tossed to him. He replaced his pistols now empty clip with the new one, joining the others in the fight again. Some of BTS's recruits had come and sent the rest of the officers on a retreat. The main members gathered, panting.

"Sir! What are your orders?" One of the men said, running up to Suga.

"Search for survivors, gather scavenge for supplies," Suga ordered, and the men went into the building. Jimin ran over to Jungkook, throwing an arm around the younger, smiling.

"I like you even more now!" He says, laughing. Jungkook smiles.

"Think Namjoon-Hyung will be proud?" Jungkook asks, and the others gasp.

"How do you...you shouldn't remember his name..." Jungkook looked at Suga in confusion, before dropping to the ground, having blacked out.

~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~

~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~

~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~

~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~

 **SCREEEEECCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Sorry guys that this took so long to upload.. ^^"""""""""""""""

As always, I love you all, please comment, add to favorites or just continue checking in on this, I love you guys so much.

I is so sad about Jonghyun ;n; I would say more, but yall probably already heard enough about him today so i wont put that weight on you.

Saranghayo ARMY~

Annyong~


	4. Chapter 3

**Jungkook P.O.V.**

 _"Jungkookie~"_

I lift my head, blinking quickly at the bright sunlight around me. A little boy shorter than me by a few cm runs over to me, tackling me to the ground. I laugh, my face full of his black hair.

 _"Hyung!"_ I laugh, squirming underneath the elder.

 _"Midget, get off of him!"_

I sit up slightly when the older gets up, another black haired boy coming into view.

 _"Yah, its hyung to you!"_

The older, smaller boy huffs, lightly shoving the bigger. The bigger boy leans down to me, flashing a strangly familier box smile.

 _"Kookie-ah~"_

I jerked into a sitting position on a bed, the comforting sunlight turned into the blinding white light of the room I first showed up in. I heard a thud beside me and turned to see Jin on the floor in front of a chair.

"Jungkook I swear, if I have a heart attack it's your fault." Jin scolds, sitting back in the chair. I smile slightly, swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

"What happened?" I ask, scratching the back of my head. Jin crosses his legs and arms, leaning back against the chair.

"After the enemy retreated you passed out." Jin explains, and I raise my eyebrow.

"Why would they retreat? When I passed out we werent even close to winning." I said, and Jin tilts his head.

"Thats odd...whats the last thing you remember?"

"I...I remember shooting Sunk-I mean a female officer," I said, mentally cursing at myself. "Then my vision went blurry and I heard an ambulance before I blacked out." Jin stares at me, his eyes unreadable as he though. He adruptly stood, walking towards the door.

"I'll...I'll be right back. Stay here, I'll send someone for you." With that, Jin disappeared, the door shutting behind him.

"Fuck," I whispered, a few seconds after he left. My cover had to have been blown. How was I stupid enough to say Sunki's name? Jin obviously got spooked and now I'll be killed. I sigh, running a hand through my hair as I flopped back on the bed, ashamened.

~~~...~~~...~~~

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

Jin ran into Rapmon's office, panting. Rapmon stood up from where he leaned on his desk, quickly rushing to the elder's side. Suga, who was sitting on a leather chair in front of the desk, brushed his arm against Jimin, who then quickly grabbed water from the minifridge, handing it to the leader. Jimin returned to sitting on the arm of Suga's chair while Rapmon made Jin drink the water, trying to get him to catch his breath.

"What's wrong?" Asks Jhope, who entered the room, shutting the heacy oak door behind him. "I saw Jin run in here in a hurry." Jhope stood next to Suga's chair on the opposite side, letting Jin sit in the other unoccupied chair.

"Jungkook, something's not right with him." Jin responds, handing the water back to Rapmon. "He says he passed out after shooting some female officer, does anyone know when that was?"

"I do." Jin jumped slightly, startled by the deep voice that made them all look at the window. A dark silloutte sat on the windowseal against the fulll moon, on leg on the seal while the other was on the floor.

"Well?" Rapmon says, crossing his arms. V scans the room, his eyes mysterious.

"It was his first kill before being who his parents wanted him to be," V says, standing up into the light. "Before he started remembering." Jimin let out a gasp as Suga growled.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" He demands, but all V does is shrug.

"Wasn't important before," V replies, walking over to brush arms with Jhope. The elder smiled at the younger, before Rapmon coughed.

"He did say something else," Jin says, and the attention was adverted back to him. "Like, Sunki or something." Rapmon runs a hand through hyous hair, thinking.

"Anything else?"

"Only one thing," Jhope says, crossing his arms. "He was hesitant to kill the girl, thats all." Rapmon nods, straightening.

"Hobi, I need you to run a scan on the police death reports of last nights raid, see if this Sunki girl is in there." Jhope nods, moving to leave when Suga grabs his arm.

"Wait, Busan criminal has relations with Seoul cop, remember? Check all files, every single one in the entire database," Suga demands, his face dark for being so pale. "Somethings not right, is he is in fact from Busan, how would he have known the route to the base so well? He couldn't have learned that from the supposed report was released of his escape. I'll sceduale a flight down to Busan to check with the gangs there." With that, Suga lets go of Jhopes arm, allowing him to leave. A pleasent beep is heard and Rapmon pulls out his phone.

"V, there's people for you, already where they are suppose to be." V smiles darkly, bowing slightly before disappearing out the door.

"Jimin, go get Jungkook settled I want him asleep before you leave," Jin commands and Jimin is quick to obey. He kisses Suga on the cheek before disappearing as well. Jin yawns, and Rapmon coos the elder to bed. Now, only the two leads remain.

"How fast can you make that trip?"

"Soon," Suga responds, already typing on his phone.

"Good," Rapmon says, turning to look out the window. "There must be something he's hiding."

~~~...~~~...~~~

 **Jungkook P.O.V.**

I sit up as the door opens, revealing a smiling Jimin.

"Jungkookie~" He says, and I swear one of the boys from my dream flash in front of Jimin's face before disappearing like it was never there. I shake off the shivery feeling that went up my spine and smiled back at the elder.

"Jimin."

"Come on, lets show you your new room." With that, I follow the elder out of the white room and into the hallway. We go down the series of hallways from before, stopping in front of the room next to where I woke Taehyung. "This is your room, but lets get some clothes first." We walk into Taehyung's room and Jimin sits on the bed, motioning for me to sit next to him. I do so and Jimin pulls out his phone, typing in a number. He switches it onto speaker and the soft buzz echos around the room. Suddenly the phone clicks and an annoyed 'what' could be heard but it was faint over the loud yelling in the background.

"Yah, V, don't need to be rude," Jimin scoffs, and my eyes widen as the yelling grows louder.

"Hold on," V says, huffing, and a clicking sound is heard, like maybe he set it down. A shiver runs down my spine when V yells. "Yah! Shut the hell up before I cut your fucking tongue out!" With that, there is a crash of metal on concrete then silence. There is a crackling noise before V responds, much louder. "What do you want?"

"Can Jungkook borrow some clothes?" Jimin asks, cracking his neck in boredom. I'm guessing this was normal. V huffs, grumbling.

"Why can't he wear his own damn clothes?"

"Because one has blood on it and the other I don't know where it is."

"Fine, but only 2 outfits, now leave me the fuck alone." There is a beep, signaling(Signal - Twice) V had ended the call. Jimin rolls his eyes, but smiles at me.

"Sorry bout that, V gets grumpy if you interupt him while he's working." Jimin gets up, digging through V's closet. He tosses me sweatpants and a shirt, commanding I put them on. I strip off my bloody attire, putting on the desired clothing. The shirt was tight against my shoulders, biceps, chest, and back, along with the sweatpants being greatly uncomfortable in the groan region. Jimin glances back at me, before slowly doing a double take. "Damn, I knew you were bigger than V but not by that much," Jimin exclaims, whistling. "I really hope this fits cause I dont wanna go on a scavenger hunt." Jimin stands up, a pair of black slacks and a white button up in his hand. "Lets go." He leads me into my new room, which basically looked like V's but light red and clean. Jimin sets the clothing on the dresser before dragging me over and pushing me to sit on the bed.

"Okay, I had a schedule changed so that V and I can take you shopping tomorrow. You're going to sleep and in the morning I will wake you and you will take a shower, then we'll go from there." Jimin then pushes me so that I'm laying down, and I look up at him in confusion.

"But I'm not ti-" The sentance was broken when my vision got blurry and my head started to feel like I wanted to sleep.

"Uh huh, lay down." I do as Jimin says, my head swimming. I feel the comforter being tucked in around me and Jimin's voice before I fell asleep.

"Nighty Jungkookie~"

~~~...~~~...~~~

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

Jimin waited till Jungkook was out before leaving the room, locking the door behind him. He discards the needle and now empty seringe he had stashed up his sleeve in a nearby trashcan, making his way through the hallways. He enters into a room full of anything technology wise. Jimin swirves through the piles over to a wrap around desk that covered three of Hoseok's four sides as he sat on a swivel chair watching the 3 monitors in front of him. Jimin walked into the back of the desk, standing behind Jhope, one had on the desk while the other was on the back of the chair.

"Anything?" Jimin says, and Jhope picks up a file folder, handing it to Jimin. Jimin opens it, looking at the series of reposts that surronded Jungkook, even the one where it said he escaped. "So he is a criminal."

"But somethings not right," Jhope says, turning his chair and standing up. He points to a series of numbers on the corner of each page. "They were all added and updated at the same time. If the date of which he escaped and was on the run is correct, why would they make the report the day we found him?" Jimin tenses, the veins on his neck sticking out.

"I don't like this," he responds, dropping the files back on the desk. "Any word on the girl?" Jhope nods, sitting back in his chair. He moves his mouse off the coding moniter and moved it over to another moniter, clicking on a few files.

"Song Sunki, 20," Jhope says, a police profile picture appearing on the screen. "Reported at the scene last night, is now in a coma along with sever lung damage." Jhope clicks another picture, showing the same girl in a hospital bed. Jimin examines the picture, thinking.

"Have you told Rapmon?"

"Yeah, he said that we should wait to see when she wakes up. If she has amnesia or dies, we don't have to worry about her."

"Good, finding out if Jungkook is really Jungkook is our first priority," Jimin says, and Jhope hums in agreement.

"I'll start going through the hospital records and reports of the accident. I thought he was airlifted to Seoul, but I could be wrong," Jhope says, cracking his knuckles.

"You're right, that was before we were able to do any of this," Jimin says, and his gaze darkens as his voice catches in his throat. Jhope nudges Jimin, rubbing his side.

"Don't worry, we'll get him back." Jhope says, reasurringly. Jimin nods, taking a shaky deep breath. "Get off to bed, Yoongi'll be wondering where you are." Jimin nods, walking towards the door.

"Don't stay up too late, you have to sleep too." Jhope grunts, waving off Jimin as he said this. Jimin chuckles, shaking his head as he exited, shutting the door. He walks down the hallway, shoving his feelings back into the base of his heart once again.

 _We'll find you,_ Jimin thinks, taking a deep breath _. I'm not giving up._

~~~...~~~...~~~

 **Jungkook P.O.V.**

 _"C'mon, c'mon!"_

I run after two little boys as we ran into the large glass doors of a departments store, laughing as a woman behind me throws a 'slow down' warning. I slow down, walking over to them as the shorter of the two holds a green stripped shirt to his chest.

 _"This would look so cute on you~!"_

He coos to the younger, bigger, pink haired boy. The pink haired boy huffs, flipping his hair out of his eyes.

 _"I only wear Gucci."_

I shove the elder, laughing.

 _"In your dreams!"_

The shorter of the two giggles, an eyesmile appearing while the other rolls his eyes before flashing a box one.

 _"Now boys."_

We all turn, a pretty, dyed silver/blonde haired woman with catlike eyes lined with heavy black makeup, dressed in a blue shirt and shorts coming up to us.

.

 _"Behave."_

 _"Yes ma'am."_

We all say in sync, and the other two boys run off in the forest of clothing. I go to start after them back am stopped.

 _"Jungkook."_

I stop, bouncing on the balls of my feet impatiently as I look up at the woman. She leans down so we were eye level, smiling.

 _"Why don't you buy Tae something cute for when he goes back to Daegu? I heard from D.O that he wanted something frilly~"_

A smile spreads across my face as I latch my arms around her neck, hugging her. She chuckles, hugging me back.

 _"Great idea! Thanks eomma~~"_

I blink as light suddenly floods through my closed eyelids.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head~~" A high pitched voice said, and when my vision cleared I realized Jimin was above me. "C'mon, lets get you showered. Jin is making lunch for us." I stood up, grumbling as I followed Jimin out of the room and across the hall to my right. We enter in a small, light blue, spotless bathroom. No trash in the wastecan, no tooth brushes, spotless sink, everything.

"Do you all share this bathroom?" I ask, deeply confused. The only thing in here was a towel and the normal bath soaps in the shower that was covered with a clear door. Jiimin laughs, shaking his head.

"Of course not! This is our temporary courters for visitors and such. Tae only stays in that room if he wants to take a nap or doesn't want to be in his normal room. He only spends the night there whenever we have visitors." Jimin sets red toothbrush on the sink counter along with toothpaste. "Just leave this in here when you're done. Towel is over there, everything you need is in the shower and go to your bedroom when you're done." With that, Jimin left, shutting the door behind him. I sigh, stripping my borrowed clothes and stepping into the shower. As I washed my body and hair, my mind organized everything I knew about BTS and my new information, trying to see who i could get close enough to to get some sort of trust out of them. I tilted my head down, letting the water hit my head and run down my chest and my back as my mind drifted to my dream. It didn't make any sense, why would the same boys pop into my head twice in a row. And who exactly were they? And who did I call eomma? I tilt my head back, shaking my head as I let the water hit right in the center of my collarbones. My mind must be making up a fake childhood for me. Yeah thats it...but why now?

I shake my head, turning the shower off. I open the door, stepping out of the shower. I run the towel across my skin, drying off before wrapping the towel around my waist. I quickly brush my teeth before exciting the bathroom and entering my new bedroom. As I shut the door and turn around, a deep voice interupts my train of thought.

"Hey cutie." I flick on the light, revealing Taehyung laying on his stomach on my bed. _Fabulous,_ I think, forcing myself not to roll my eyes.

"What do you want?" I say, walking over to the dresser and pulling on boxers under the towel. Keeping my back to Taehyung, I drop the towel and pull on the pants on the dresser.

"Jimin told me to watch you till he got back." Taehyung explains, and I hum in response. As I button the pants, clicking my tongue at the tighteness, I feel a hand on my right arm. I turn, watching as Taehyung runs his hand across the scar on my arm and the two on my side. "Bullet grazes?" Taehyung asks, and I nod in response. Hey, no one said being a poilce officer was easy. Taehyung walks around to my left side, tracing the needle thin to inch think scars that ran across the entire left side of my upper body, stopping at the tip of my shoulder and the very top of my left thigh. "What are these?" Taehyung asks, and I have to look away from him.

"Accident," I say, mentally facepalming when I realized I shouldn't say anything about my true past. I gently hold onto Taehyung's wrist, moving his hand off me. I quickly pull on the button up, wanting to cover all I wanted to forget. Taehyung had fallen silent, and as I was finishing the last buttons, Jimin rushed into the room.

"Hungry?" Jimin asks, and as if in response, my stomach erupted a loud growl causing the other two to laugh. "Then lets get going!" I followed the other two back down to the dining room where three place settings and food was already there. After quickly eating, Jimin drags me back up to the white room while Taehyung stays behind to clean up.

"There you are," Jin says, smiling. "Have a seat." I sit on the bed and go through series of commands that Jin wanted me to do to make sure my head and body was working correctly. Taehyung came in just in time for the push ups and such to make sure my muscles were responding correctly.

"Do something cool!" Jimiin commands, and I roll my eyes. Moving the chair out of the way and motioning for Jin to step back. I take a deep breath, praying my shirt wouldn't rip, before going down into a handstand before slowly lowering myself and griding down onto the floor(a trick my friend taught me).

"AH! Dirty! Dirty!" Jin says, quickly making me get up. I smirk as the other two crack up in laughter.

"Dude that was hot!" Jimin says, running over to punch my chest. "You have to give me a warning!" I laugh, blocking the elder's punches. "Come, lets get going!" Jimin exclaims, grabbing my arm to pull me out of the room.

"Jimin can I speak with you?" Jin says, and Jimin pouts. Taehyung pulls me out of the room, and I cant help but want to know what the two were going to talk of.

~~~...~~~...~~~

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

Once the sound of the youngests footsteps faded, Jin turned to Jimin.

"You have to be calmer with Jungkook." He says, and Jimin looks at him in confustion.

"But he's my best frie-"

"Thats just it," Jin interupts, making the younger boy flinch. "The boy you once knew is gone and we don't even know if thats him." Jin's stern face instantly soften when he saw the tears gathering in the sensitive boy's eyes. "Look sweetie," he coos, making Jimin look at him. "We're doing all we can. We jsut have to be careful until we find out his true intentions."

"I just want my best friend back," Jimin says, his voice cracking mid sentance.

"I know honey, I know," Jin pulls the smaller boy against his chest, gently petting his hair as the younger silently cries. After about a minute, Jin pulls back, kissing Jimin on the forehead. "Here," he says, pulling out 50,000 ₩ and handing it to the younger boy. "Got get Yoongi a new neck pillow for his trip, the old one scares me." Jimin giggles, rubbing his eyes and wiping off his face after putting the money in his pocket.

"I told you hyung, it's not alive."

"Don't care. I swear I saw it move once and I wont be happy till it's burnt." Jimin laughs, shaking his head.

"Okay Hyung." Jimin says, walking towards the door.

"Jimin?" Jimin stops, turning around. "Remember what I said." Jin says, and Jimin nods, turning to walk down the hallway.

~~~...~~~...~~~

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Jungkook P.O.V.**

Taehyung lead me the long way to the garage, which had all equipment to fix any car, along with the 7 or 8 cars that were visible in my view.

"Guess you don't need a mechanic," I say, running my hand over the red cart beside me.

"Actually we do," Taehyung says, sighing. "I hate that we need to take the cars into town if they get broke, I wish Rapmon could actually fix the cars like he tries to do but the god of destruction only breaks them further." Taehyung leads me over to a shiny red Corvette, running a hand over the hood. "I won't let him touch my baby, and won't let him take it to town." I watch as Taehyung pouts, and I think for a second.

"I can fix it if you want," I say, and Taehyung's eyes widen.

"Really?" He asks, and I nod. The elder squeals, running over to throw his arms around me. "Thank you thank you thank you!" He suddenly stops, staring at me. "You better do a good job or I'm shaving your hair off." I laugh, smiling.

"Don't worry, I'm an expert." With that, Taehyung grins, going to skip to the other cars, causing a pinch in my mind.

"Hey hyung," I say, and Taehyung stops. "Did you...did you ever have pink hair?"

"When I was younger, why?"

"Just wondering..." Taehyung shrugs, walking over to a normal black toyota. The big garage door opens, Jimin appearing out of nowhere.

"Jungkook sit up front," Jimin says, pulling his mask up to cover his mouth and nose as he gets into the drivers seat. Taehyung mimics Jimin, sitting in the back as I get into the front. "Put this on." He tosses me a white mask, seeming distant. I stay quiet, putting the mask on and covering my face. I noticed the two also had beanies on, covering up their hair. Taehyung reaches between us, flicking on the radio as we headed down the road, and by the time we got to the mall, we had tears streaming down out faces at Taehyung trying to mimic a Jimin high note. For a few minutes, I had almost forgot who I was, who they were, and it just felt like we were a bunch of kids out of high school. When Jimin _**park**_ ed the car, we all caught our breaths and turned off the radio, and I regained my normal stature.

"Alright where are we going?' Taehyung asks, sticking his head in between our two seats.

"How about that new american place? Didn't you want to go there?"

"Spencers? No, by the time we get down there we'll have to turn around and come back since our appointment is soon."

"Aish, lets just go to Macy's, their having a free makeover session and we both need more makeup."

"Sounds like a plan." With that the two get out of the car, while I sat for a second, blank.

"Allllllrighty then," I say in english, getting out of the car. We walk across the parking lot and enter the main mall part before entering into the Macy's store. Taehyung makes a beeline for the makeup department and I chuckle. _He never did need makeup,_ I think, a series of images flashing through my head. The pink haired boy from before posing in all leather and thick eyemakeup. The boy slightly older with orange hair, trying to put on eyeliner without a mirror. A brown hair with green tips 17 year old looking boy climbing out of a pool, his eyelashes dripping with water as our eyes locked before he disappeared from sight.

"Ju...k...ey...Jung...Jungkook!" I blinked, eyes focusing on the hand waving in front of my eyes. I look down to see Jimin looking concerned. "Whats up, you okay?" He rested his hand on my forehead, his voice laced with worry.

"I'm fine hyung," I say, moving his hand. "Just got a little dizzy." Jimin looked unconvinced, but retreated his hand back to his pocket. I looked around,spotting a familer face heading for the men's section, and I try to think fast. "Hey Jimin, i'll be back I wanna look at some clothing."

"Alright, be back soon, I might need to drag him out," Jimin says with a chuckle and we head our seperate ways. I tried to recall my prior though and the images, but they didn't want to appear and it made my head hurt trying to remember. I shake my head, trying to ignore the weird feeling. I follow the said figure to the men's department, standing with my back facing his on seperate racks as I pull my mask down.

"Sir," I say quietly, and am releaved to hear a response.

"Lieutenant," Jaebum responds, and I hear him still fishing through the shirts on his rack. "Any progress?"

"Sorry sir, I haven't been able to do much," I respond, cursing at myself because I didn't want to let the elder down. "I was unconsious for three days, and have been recovering. I'm suprised I was able to come here after all thats happened." I lift a red shirt up, examining it before putting it back down.

"I trust you, lieutenant. Take your time." Jaebum responds, moving to my rack. We look at each other, and I smile.

"Thank you sir, that means a lot to me." Jaebum flashes a small smile. Suddenly, a ball of lilac comes towards me and the smile drops as I look back at the clothes.

"Kookie~~" I turn, Taehyung smiling brightly up at me.

"Hyung," I respond, showing a small smile in return. Taehyung wraps his arms around my neck, pouting.

"Come on~ They're doing makeovers and you're doing one and I'm not taking no for an answer~" I look at him in confusion. This was known information, why was he telling me again? Taehyung bumps my knee with his own, winking the eye not facing Jaebum. I'm guessing he wanted me to play along.

"I don't know..." I say, tilting my head back and tapping my chin with one hand as I rest the other on his hip.

"Pwease~~" Taehyung says, cutely, tilting his head down to look up at me through his lashes. "Pwetty pwease oppa~?" I swallowed, trying not to show how that name affected me.

"Fine," I respond, pinching his side. "But just this once." Taehyung squealed, grabbing my wrist as he pulls me away from the scene. I hear Jaebum chuckle and I send him a glare before he was blocked from site by a short wall. Taehyung pulls me into a secluded area, finally letting go of my hand. Jimin appears out of the racks, a blank look on his face.

"Why were you talking to the police cheif?" He asks, his voice emotionless. I make my face show a expression of confusion instead of the fear that welded up in me.

"That's the police cheif?" I asked, scratching the back of my neck. "He just asked me how I got my hair this way and I said that I just showered and let it dry." I run a hand through my hair, making sure to keep eye contact to show I wasn't 'lying'. I really hope that this is the one lie I wont be caught in. "Sorry for worrying you guys." I give a sheepish smile, ducking my head. Jimin smiles slightly, reaching up to ruffle my hair.

"It's okay, you didn't know. Until he leaves, go get that makeover. I'll try to find you clothes." Jimin leaves without another word, leaving only Taehyung who was adjusting his mask under his chin.

"So the makeup part was real?" I ask and Taehyung looks up at me.

"Ah, yeah," he says, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I dont know about that..." I say, and I take a step closer to the elder so we were only a few inches apart. "Maybe if you call me oppa again, I'll consider it." Okay, okay, my dirty little secret is revealed. I can't control myself when a boy-expecally a cute one-calls me oppa. I know it's weird, but what can I say? I've liked it as long as I can remember. No idea why though.

Taehyung smirks slightly, messing with the buttons on my shirt.

"So thats your secret little kink," Taehyung says, moving his head up so that our noses brushed. "I'll call you oppa all you want when you prove you deserve it~" Taehyung steps back, turning to walk away but I quickly grab his shoulder before I thought better. I pull him rather roughly against me. I tug at his earring with my teeth, feeling the shiver that went down the others spine as I did so.

"Don't worry," I whisper, my voice deeper. "It won't be long till that happens." I give his earring one harsh tug, before releasing him. Taehyung turns his head slightly, looking up at me through his lashes.

"Hurry then, _**oppa**_. I don't like being kept waiting long." With that, Taehyung walked out the nook, and I was soon to follow. I know I shouldn't do that kind of stuff on duty, but I had to somehow get my way closer to the group. Taehyung seemed like a long shot, him being a stripper and all, but the best way to get deep the group fast, is by getting a main to love you, then the rest will trust you. I could go for Jhope, but he's not exactly my type; horsefaced and all.

Taehyung leads me into the depth of the makeup department, where there was a bunch of mini vanities set up, one of the seats open.

"Agashe (unmarried girl) are you still on shift?" Taehyung asks a young girl who looked to be still in high school and she nods.

"Neh, have a seat." I sigh, walking over to sit in the seat. I hear Taehyung chuckle and I send him a glare as he takes a picture of me with his phone. "Relax," the girl says, and I try to. After what seemed like forever, the girl put the cap on the eyeliner and beamed. "All finished!" I turn the chair, looking in the mirror. I have to admit, I looked damn hot. Eyeshadow and eyeliner was added to my eyes, along with highlight and shading to my face to bring out all my muscular features.(okay i may know a little about makeup). I heard a low whistle from Taehyung and turned the chair, my head tilted slightly down to give off a sexy look as I turned my gaze to Taehyung and the girl. Taehyung licked his bottom lip before biting it. I turn my gaze to the girl, smirking.

"Not bad." The girl blushes, clasping her hands in front of her red and white uniform. I stand up, walking over to stand closer to her then I should. "Thanks, cutie," I say, tucking a stray red hair away from the girls face. The girl smiles, blinking cutely.

"Anytime, oppa~" She responds, and I see Taehyung tense out of the corner of my eye. "Will you come see me again oppa? I'm currently a model in an agency, so I know fashion and everything. Maybe I could help you?" By the look in this girl's eyes, I knew she wasn't just talking about clothes, hair and makeup. I could see Taehyung start fidgetting impatiently as the girl plays with one of my shirt buttons, looking up at me through her lashes. I smirk, winking.

"Sure...Fragolina," I say, reaching my hand up to tilt her nametag back. "I'll try and visit you _real_ soon." Before the girl could respond, she is pushed back and is replaced by a lilac boy.

"Baby, hyung's going to be mad if we take any more time. Plus you said you'd play with me when we got home and you know I'm impatient~" Taehyung whines, crossing his arms. In the corner of my eye, I see Fragolina move from behind Taehyung, to my left almost in my blind spot. I wrap my arms around the elder's waist, pressing him against me.

"Fine," I say, and Taehyung chirps. He quickly leans forward, pressing our lips together as he wraps his arms around my neck, playing with the hair at the base of my neck. I cover up my sudden shock by kissing the elder back, quickly getting addicted to their strawberry taste. We stayed like this for slightly what was longer then publically comfortable, until Taehyung pulled away. But not before he bit my bottom lip, pulling it out an inch before letting go. He turns to the girl, cheery mood turned on.

"Thanks sweetie! He looks great. Maybe he'll finally let me do his makeup at home~ but he sure as hell looks hotter than normal," Taehyung says, glancing at me with a smirk. "He owns you one." I roll my eyes, shaking my head at Fragolina while flashing her a small smile. Before she could respond, Taehyung pulled me away. He pulls me out of the makeup department, and over to the mens, not slowing down till we got there. Then he let get, and looked around like nothing just happened. I smirk, if I would have known getting under someones skin felt this damn good, I'd of done it years ago. I walk over so I was against the elders back, wrapping my arms around him as I blew hot breathe on his none-earringed ear.

"Did my little kitten just get jealous~?" I say lowly, my voice deep. I flicked my tongue out to lick his ear, and I felt him shiver again. "Couldn't handle someone else calling me oppa, could you?" I teased. Taehyung sighed, turning around to face me.

"I couldn't just let her attack you, now could I? You saw that look in her eyes." He crossed his arms, staring into my eyes. "She would've ate you up."

"Like you didnt?" I replied, smirking, leaning forward to catch his lips. Pulling the bottom one back like he did to me, I stared directly into his eyes as I let go, staying in close proximity. Staring into his chocolate brown eyes, I felt a tug in my head, and the scene around me froze and faded away.

 _"TaeTae!"_

I ran over to the said boy, knocking him down onto his white comforter on his bed. I hugged him tightly, breathing in the addicting strawberry scent of his light brown hair as my nose poked the brown cat ear headband he was wearing.

 _"Kookie~ Get off~"_

The boy laughs, and I get up, sitting next to him on the bed. I matched his box smile with my bunny one, before suddenly remembering what I wanted to tell him since I found out.

 _"Oh oh! Hyung guess what I found out!"_

 _"What?"_

 _"My new friend Yeri told me oppa is what you call a boy you think is cute!"_

I reply, proudly.

 _"So you're my oppa hyung!"_

The boy laughs, reaching over to ruffle my hair.

 _"Silly kookie! Oppa is what girls call a boy they like!"_

My face falls at his statement, realizing I didn't impress him at all.

 _"So I'd call you oppa, kookie!"_

I look at the other in confusion.

 _"But hyung...you're a boy..."_

He laughs, crawling onto my lap.

 _"Yeah, but I'm ganna be you're wifey when we get big like D.O hyung is to Kai hyung and eomma is to appa, right?"_

I smile brightly, giggling.

 _"Oh yeah!"_

The boy pushes me onto his back, crossing his arms.

 _"But don't think you can control me, oppa!"_

The boy says, and I smile evily.

 _"We'll see about that kitty!"_

I quickly pinch his sides, turning the whole thing into a giant tickle fight, making the scene dissolve in little boy laughter.

As the play button was once again hit, I found myself still staring at Taehyung's eyes, only a second having past.

"There you two are!" Taehyung and I instantly back up, turning to see a red mochi fluffball serpenteen through the racks. Jimin had a giant pile of clothes in his hands that I swear was bigger than him-plus a neck pillow. "Quickly try these on and tell me what fits and what doesnt. Don't worry about cost I got it." I followed the eldest to the dressing room, doing everything he said and before I knew it, we were exiting the store, bags in tow.

"Alright, lets get to our appointment, Jungkook your hair is being dyed black dont protest or ask why, then back home we go." Taehyung says, moving ahead of us. I huff, not liking that I didnt have a say in anything. But I was the new guy and I had to keep my mouth shut. We enter into a salon that looked extremely busy, people having to stand since seats were taken.

"There you are!" A girl with brown hair comes up to us, huggin Taehyung and Jimin. "I was wondering where yall were I was scared of having to push your appointments back." She says, and notices me. "Hi, you must be Jungkook! I'm Irene, nice to meet you and I wish I could talk more but we got to get yall going." Irene quickly assigned us our seats, Irene doing Taehyung, some guy named Sunyoul doing Jimin, and a girl named Momo doing mine.

Once the job was done, I admired myself in the mirror for a second before I found Jimin at the entrance, holding the bags. His hair was a perfect shade of grey, styled up to reveal his forehead.

"Nice," I say, smiling. Jimin flashing a eyesmile.

"Thanks, I saw it and was like, yes have to have it," Jimin picks up the bags he set down while I picked up the rest. "Come on, Tae ran to Spencers for some things, lets go catch him." I nod, and we set off down the mall to find him. Not even a minute later, Jimin stopped, pointing. "There he is." I follow his finger, looking through the crowd. The sight I saw made my jaw drop, and the world seemed to slow down and watch as Taehyung came into view. His newly dyed blonde hair was pushed back slightly to reveal his eyebrows, and it moves slightly as he walked. I watched as he ran a hand through his hair as he bit his lip, looking around.

The world set back into motion as Taehyung stopped in front of us, cocking his hip to side.

"Whats the hold up, lets get mo-"

"Taetae!" We all turn as a boy dressed in tight black jean, an long sleeve oversized white cut up shirt, black skinny jeans, a black collar with a leash attached, and pink cat ears ran up to Taehyung, giving him a hug.

"Jinniee!" Taehyung exclaims, hugging the said boy. "Omo you look so hot! I told you cutting up an old shirt is cute!" The boy smiled, poking at the cut that revealed to his belly button and an inch in the back.

"Thanks! Jae really likes this one~"

"That I do." Another boy, taller then all of us by a good many cms walks up, putting an arm around Jimin.

"Hey Jaesang hyung," Jimin says, flashing an eyesmile. "How is everything? Please tell me you're not spoiling Yongjin too much." Jaesang laughs, shrugging.

"What can I say, I love the boy to death." The two turned to look at Taehyung and Yongjin, while I just kinda stayed back and quiet.

"You've got to be kidding!" Taehyung exclaims, eyes wide. "I don't think i've tried that yet. I've had my wrists tied to the corners of a bed yes, but defantly not to the ceiling. Was your arms sore?" Before Yongjin could respond, Jaesang interupt.

"Yah, do you seriously have to tell him everything!" Jae say, shaking his head.

"Hey, at least I didn't tell him about your little 'battle scar'!" Yongjin fired back, sticking out his tongue. Jimin bumped his hip against the elder's leg, looking up at him with an eyebrow raise. Jaesang rolls his eyes, sighing.

"Sunburn. Don't ask, just know it was fucking painful." Jimin gives a knowing smile while Taehyung and Yongjin whisper together like evil little birds planning an attack.

"You know, I'd be more careful with your sunburn if you were with me~" Jimin says, smirking cutely.

"And get killed by Yoongi? No thanks," Jaesang says, shaking his head, and Jimin laughs.

"You know I'm just playing," Jimin says, and I make a small coughing noise. The four other boys turn to face me and I do a little salute type wave thing. "Oh right, hyung's this is Jungkook, a newer member." Yongjin walks up to me, walking around me in a circle as he scans me up and down.

"Cute," he says, tapping his chin as he continued scanning me.

"Nope, nuh uh, keep to your owner we dont want Jungkook to die just yet," Taehyung interupts, pulling the elder away and shoving him towards Jaesang. Yongjin dodges Jaesags arm when he reached out to grab him, quiclly ducking behind Jimin.

"Hi Jimin~~~" Yongjin half sings, hugging the younger from behind while standing on his tiptoes to rest his chin on his shoulder. He gives a sly look to Jaesang before rubbing his face on Jimin's shoulder. I could see Jaesang tense slightly and almost laughed. I swear, Yongjin is almost as bad as Taehyung.

"No, not today, hyung," Jimin laughs, unwinding himself from the elders arms, forcefully pushing him against Jaesang's chest. "Stay." Jaesang wraps his arms around the smallest boy, locking him in place as the smaller pouts.

"Yah, no fair!" Yongjin huffs, and we all laugh at the smallest boy trying to get out of the eldest's arms. Jaesang leans down, whispering something in the younger's ear that instantly made him calm down.

"Well, hate to do this but we have to get going," Jaesang says, moving his arm so that he could check his phone. "We have...dinner arrangments and we need to get ready." He did a slight cough before he said dinner, and Taehyung broke into a fit of giggles. We waved to the two before turning to face each other.

"I wanna know what Jae said to him," Jimin says, and Taehyung giggles again.

"Whatever it was, Yongjin sure as hell wanted it, I've never seen him quiet down so fast!" Jimin laughs, shoving the younger boy.

"Shut it, I don't want images in my head thank you!" Jimin says, covering the younger's mouth with his hand. We all laugh, Taehyung shaking his head till Jimin put his hand down.

"So, who are they?" I ask, and they look blankly at me until Jimin suddenly gasps.

"Oh yeah! I forgot you don't know them," Jimin smiles sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Jaesang is one of our sponsers. He owns the biggest weapons company in this hemisphere and in exchange for custom weapons and supplies, we provide protection and advertisement." I nod, it clicking into my head. I can't believe I didn't reconize the young CEO of the TPA company.

"And Yong...min?"

"Yongjin," Taehyung corrects, before a smile spreads across his face. "Jaesang is Yongjin's Sugar Daddy." My eyes widenened. With how mature and sufisticated the elder had looked on TV and at event, I would never have thought he would have even gotten a Sugar Baby. Well...I mean...I'm not totally suprised, he's rich and hot so, its possible.

"But its more than that," Jimin interupts, sighing romantically. "They're in love~~" Taehyung snorts, bumping Jimin. Jimin does a fake dreamy look, ignoring Tae's bump, making us all laugh. We start heading towards the exit in which we entered from, when Taehyung speaks up again.

"You know, I should get a Sugar Daddy," Taehyung says, and Jimin laughs.

"With your reputation? Good luck with that." Taehyung rolls his eyes, before smiling evilly.

"Easy for you so say, you already have a _**Suga**_ Daddy." Taehyung says, putting enfecces on the play on replacing Sugar with the 'Shooga' of Yoongi's stage name. Jimin blushes, shaking his head.

"N-no I dont."

"Uh-huh, thats not what you were saying last night." Jimin gasps in shock, his face and even his neck going a bright red. Taehyung smirks. "Thats right, I heard you. And you wonder why I don't sleep in my room."

"So thats why you were so happy this morning, hyung," I add in, smiling, enjoying teasing the elder. Jimin drops the bags he was carrying at the exit door, covering his face.

"I-I forgot to get Jin something, I'll be b-back." He runs off, Taehyung and I laughing. You know, I never was able to laugh like this back at the station, imagine my coworkers seeing me right now, so unperfesional. Taehyung and I pick up Jimin's discared bags, heading out to the car. We put the bags in the trunk before both getting into the backseat, Taehyung to my left. I studied the boy as he leaned so that I couldn't see what he was doing on his phone. _I would date him._ I silently think to myself, but quickly push away. I had a job to do and this was the enemy. My focus was to get accepted, not dwindle with might-be-under-other-surcomstances-relashionships. Then again...if I could make Taehyung fall for me, the others would trust me a lot faster, and I'd be in the main 6...er...7. I try to gather all information I overheard about Taehyung at the bar and from cases, before going into action. I reach over, running a hand through the elders hair, causing him to look up at me.

"I like you hair, looks good on you." I say, before locking eyes with the elder. "But then again, you'd look good in anything, wouldn't you?" Taehyung scoots closer, so our legs touched, my hand still remaining on the hair at the back of his head.

"Yep, from frilly and cute to hot and sexy."

"So I've heard," I respond, burying my fingers in the hair on the back of his head. "Perhaps you could show me sometime."

"Anytime," Taehyung says, his voice barely above a whisper as he leans in, trying to steal a kiss. Quickly, just as our noses touched, I tightened my grip on his hair, roughly yanking it back so that the base of his neck touched the top of his neck. I swear I heard a soft moan escape the elder, which made me smirk, knowing for sure what I heard was correct. I moved his head to the right (Taehyung's left) so that his ear was pressed against his slightly raised shoulder as his eyes half closed, looking up at me through his lashes as he bit his lip.

"You know, I don't thnk it's a Sugar Daddy you need," I say, and Taehyung licks his lips.

"Then what do I need?" Taehyung asks, his gaze lustful. I leaned closer to him, my lips right next to his right ear, whispering in a soft, yet seducive whisper laced with dominance.

"I think you need a Master. Don't you, _**kitten?**_ " A visable shiver goes up Taehyungs spine, and in his breathy moan I could make out a "yes". I smirk, letting go of his hair as I pulled back, instead letting it rest on his cheek. Taehyung leans in towards me, but being the good kitty he turned into - to my suprise - he stopped when our noses brushed, his hands balled into fists resting on my thigh as he look me with obediance. I chuckle, leaning in to give him what he wanted. But as soon as our lips brushed, the car door opened. Taehyung and I seperated instantly, acting as if nothing had happened.

"Seriously Taehyung, I know you haven't gotten laid in a week but do you really need to target Jungkook?" Jimin says, tossing his bag into the passenger's seat as he winked at me in the rearveiw mirror. I smile, glancing over at Taehyung who said nothing, just buckled his belt. Jimin and I did the same. The way home was silent, and when we got out of the car, Jimin took the bags and said that he would take them inside before he went to the meeting with Rapmon. It was silent between me and Teahyung for a second before I turned to him.

"So where's your car at again?"

~~~...~~~...~~~

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

Jimin walked into Rapmon's office, giving a quick hug to Yoongi along with handing him the neck pillow before walking over to where Namjoon sat.

"Whats this about Kook and the poilce?"

"He was talking to the poilce cheif, claimed he didnt know and was talking to him about hair." Jimin responded, getting straight to the point like he knew Namjoon liked. Namjoon nodded, rubbing his chin.

"Do you think that was their conversation?"

"No, hyung, but we were only able to witness a second before Taehyung swooped in to get him away." Namjoon nodded.

"Good, we can't have Jaebum knowing Jungkook's face. Perhaps they were talking about hair, we just don't know." Namjoon stood, brushing a peice of Jimin's hair that stood up back into place. "Anything else suspisious?"

"No, hyung."

"Good." Namjoon nodded, moving his hand slightly to signal that he was free to do whatever. Jimin moved back over to Yoongi, who wrapped his arm around the younger, kissing his forehead. "Hyung, how long before your flight leave?"

"An hour," Yoongi responds, checking his rolex. "I should get going." Namjoon nods, sitting back down.

"Be safe." Yoongi and Jimiin nod, before quickly exciting the room.

 **Jungkook P.O.V.**

"I'm ganna get some drinks," Taehyung said, and I heard his footsteps pitter patter away behind me. For the past however many minutes since Jimin left, I've been messing with the Corvette. I checked everything under the hood, fixing a few things here and there that were loose, and this shirt was driving me nuts.

"Thats it," I mutter to myself, unbuttoning the shirt and tossing it on top of a nearby car. I pulled over a Creeper, laying on it before going under the car. "There's the fucking problem," I say to myself, huffing. "Both the oil and fuel tank is loose. The bolts are completely off." I rolled out from under the car, grabbing the tolls and supplies I needed before going back under, fixing it in no time. I heard Taehyung's little pitter patter feet, and he kicked my foot.

"Find anything?" He asks, and I rolls out from underneath the car, rubbing my hands together.

"Seems like things were just loose. Everything should run fine now." I stand up, grabbing a nearby grease towel to rub my hands off on.

"How the hell did you get that much grease on you in five minutes?" Taehyung states, and I look down at myself. Somehow I had gotten grease all across my chest, and I shrugged.

"Happens."

"Well thanks."

"No problem." I push the Creeper back to where it was, turning back to Taehyung.

"How'd that happened?" He asks, stepping closer to run a finger across the thin pale cut going from the inner part of my right collarbone to halfway.

"Don't know." I reply, and I honestly didn't. It had happened before I lost my memory...so...can't recall that. Before Taehyung could say anything else, Yoongi and Jimin appear behind Taehyung.

"I have to go kiddo, dont keep me waiting here." Yoongi says, crossing his arms. Taehyung turns, running and basically jumping on Yoongi.

"BYE HYUNGIE!" He yells, and Yoongi winces, shoving him off.

"I swear, you are absolute childcare." Yoongi says, rubbing his ear. He looks over at me, nodding. "Be good, Jungkook." I bow slightly.

"Don't worry hyung." Jimin pulls Yoongi away, over to one of the cars. Taehyung pokes my shoulder, regaining my attention.

"Yah, lets get you inside and cleaned up." He demands, motioning for me to follow. I take one last look at Yoongi before following the blonde.

 _Wonder where he's going..._


	5. Chapter 4 Pt 1

**Jungkook P.O.V.**

 **"** **Faster!"**

 **I growl lowly, forcing myself to hit the speedball faster. I could feel the sweat pouring into my eyes but I blinked it away like usual and kept going pretending it was Jhope's face - yeah, that's how much I hate him right now. For the past week I've been doing nonstop workouts that test not only my physical limit, but my patience and mental limit. Jhope's been training me while Jimin'll spar with me. The others - except for Suga of course, he was still away - have joined or just stayed to watch.**

 **"** **And….TIME!" I finish with a quick, hard hook before backing up, panting. "Nice, nice. You're better than you were yesterday," Hoseok says, a big smile on his face. I'd love to wipe that smile of his face, maybe I'll "accidentally" trip him in the practice room where they've been teaching me that stupid dance with the cane for some reason. Another thing I've been doing all week.**

 **"** **Hey Hope." We both turn as Jimin leans against a punching bag, surprisingly not falling on his face-until I realized Taehyung was holding the other side. "C'mere, I need to tell you something."**

 **"'** **Kay. Jungkook, continuous push ups till I return." I grumble, shooting daggers at Hoseok as I crouched on the mat and got into position. We did some hard core training in the force, but this past week has been insane. I watched as Hoseok and Jimin walked closer to the door, far enough away I couldn't hear them. Sighing, I start doing push ups like the obedient little slave I am, when there is suddenly pressure on my back.**

 **"** **Yah!" I grunt, looking up to see Taehyung partially leaning on my back.**

 **"** **Lift me up," Taehyung demands, and I look at him in confusion. "I'm going to sit on you, and you're going to lift me," Taehyung further explains, a set look in his eyes. I grumble, moving to my hands and knees.**

 **"** **Fine," I stat, and Taehyung plops onto my back with a crisp little "hmph" of triumph. With a small groan, and stretch my legs back out, slowly lower in body and raising it up again. When'd he get so heavy! I complain in my head, but continue lifting the elder three more times before Hoseok returns.**

 **"** **Yah, Tae stop killing the boy," Hoseok commands, and Taehyung gets up, right before I drop to the ground, relaxing my arms as I pressed my forehead into the mat. I slowly stand as Taehyung pops his hip to the side, putting one hand on it.**

 **"** **He can take it!" He fires back, and I roll my eyes, right as he wraps his hands around my left bicep. "Do you see these? These could lift a freakin' car!" Taehyung exclaim, squeezing my arm slightly. I pull my arm out of his grasp before crossing it with the other one, smirking.**

 **"** **Yeah, yeah, whatever," Hoseok says, moving his hand as if brushing what the younger had said away. "Anyway, Jungkook. You have another sparring session with Jimin tonight, he said he was able to find someone to take the bar for him so you could have another go."**

 **"** **No." Hoseok and Taehyung looked at me in shock.**

 **"** **What?"**

 **"** **I said no, I want a real fight," I demand, drawing my eyebrows into the center of my forehead as I glared at Hoseok, daring him to tell me I couldn't. One thing you pick up from being an officer, a good glare can get anything out of someone.**

 **"** **But you have to perform Rainsim at the club tomorrow!" Taehyung exclaims, Hoseok nodding.**

 **"** **Yeah, we don't want you breaking a rib or hurting your face."**

 **"** **I won't," I counter, continuing my blinkless gaze. "Trust me, one fight. That's it." I see hesitation pass through Hoseok's eyes, but he just sighs.**

 **"** **One fight. That's it?"**

 **"** **That's it."**

 **"** **Fine," Hoseok says, meeting my gaze.**

 **"** **One fight."**

 **~~~...~~~...~~~**

 **I followed Hoseok and Taehyung through an alley in the bad, rundown part of Seoul, Jimin close behind me. While Jimin, Hoseok and Taehyung dressed in black, I was wearing red shorts with a white tee-shirt; something Jimin had bought me. Hoseok led us over to a door, pink light glowing under it. Hoseok knocks on it four times, three times fast, one quiet and slow. The door opens, revealing a dark silhouette of who I couldn't make out. The room behind him was run down, only a broken wooden table and two metal chairs to be seen in the dark pink light. Even from outside I could pick up the reeking scent of weed.**

 **"** **Jhope! Long time no see, huh?" The shadow says, shaking hands with Hoseok.**

 **"** **I just saw you two days ago. I see you've been using what I gave you."**

 **"** **Yeah, yeah, great stuff. Stuffs' dope," he says, and Hoseok nods.**

 **"** **I told you!" Behind Hosoek, Taehyung huffs, bumping him out of the way.**

 **"** **C'mon, we don't have all night. Kook needs to rest his vocals asap." Taehyung complains, cocking his hip to the side, arms crossed. I heard Jimin snicker quietly from beside me, but I didn't take my eyes off the elder. He surprisingly looked good in fishnet. He had on a pair of black jean shorts with fishnet leggings along with black combat boots, complete with a long sleeve black cut up shirt. Tae seemed to like shorts and long sleeves a lot.**

 **"** **Well, well, well, looky here. Come to have a little fun, V?" The figure said, leaning against the door frame, one hand up on the other side. I watched as Taehyung went from annoyed to seductive within 0.0000000001 seconds. Hoseok stepped back, flashing a not-this-again look to Jimin and I as Taehyung pressed himself against the figure, a smirk on his face.**

 **"** **Not tonight, Joo heon~~~" Taehyung coos in a sticky sweet voice. "I've got a big job tomorrow. Plus, my little dongsaeng here wants a match~" Taehyung looks over at me, motioning for me to come into the neon pink light from my spot in the shadows. I take a few steps out, crossing my arms. Taehyung smiles, before turning back to the figure. "Pretty please let us in~ We're in a big hurry~" The guy instantly moved out of the doorway, giving away more of his facial, though all I really noticed was his red hair that glowed pink at the tips because of the light.**

 **"** **Of course, go on down," Joo-heon says, smiling with an eye smile similar to Jimin's. Taehyung taps his cheek, leading the way inside. I glance at Jimin who just shrugs, motioning for me to go through. I am quick to follow my hyungs, around the table and into a hallway. Taehyung opens the door, allowing Hoseok to go through first. Being the gentleman I still am, I hold the door to let Taehyung go down. Totally not like I wanted to watch him walk in those shorts. We head down the dimly lit stairwell, the base of music able to be heard. As Hoseok opened the door at the bottom of the stairwell, loud music bursted into my ears, causing me to flinch. Inside was a large area, basically the size of a parking garage. There was a bar to my right and a dancing area plus DJ booth to my left. Where Hoseok was leading was a large booth that had a room in the back where multiple guys stood, a screen above them showing the matches and such.**

 **"** **Yo, Hyungwon-hyung!" Hoseok yells, catching on of the guy's attention.**

 **"** **Jhope!" He responds, the crowd moving slightly to let the four of us slide through to the male. "What can I do you for?"**

 **"** **When's the next open fight? I got a recruit here we want to enter." Hoseok motions backwards at me, and I lift my head in acknowledgement at Hyungwon.**

 **"** **5 minutes. Only one open is N."**

 **"** **Perfect, go ahead and put him in under 'Golden'."**

 **"** **Got it." Hoseok tossed the blonde elder a stack of bills, the elder catching it and tossing it to another. "Head on in. Left." Hoseok leads us into an empty white locker room, roaring could be heard from another door.**

 **"** **Alright," Hoseok says, pushing me to sit on the bench. "N is a bit slow but he hits hard. You need to avoid anything he throws at you. He steps before he jabs so watch that right foot." I nod, cracking my knuckles.**

 **"** **Rules?" I heard Taehyung and Jimin snicker to my right but I didn't look at them.**

 **"** **There are none. This is the underground, anything but weapons are allowed in the ring." I nod, taking a deep breath. "Just get in, knock him out, and be done. And try to avoid getting hit it the face."**

 **"** **Yeah, I get that."**

 **"** **Come on, Hope, give the boy time to collect his thoughts," Jimin says, coming into view. Hoseok nods, turning back to me.**

 **"** **Do stretches, some shadow, and think about what I said. We'll be back before you go out." I nod, and Jimin pulls Jhope out of the room. I run a hand through my hair, pulling my white shirt over my head before standing up to do my normal stretches, as well as doing some punches. Not even a minute into it, I feel a hand run across my back, causing me to turn. Taehyung stood in front of me, his hand going from my back, down my shoulder blade, across my side, finally resting in the center of my chest. His gaze was dark, as his fingers once again traced my car accident scars. A shiver ran up my spine, but instead of feeling uncomfortable with Taehyung's strange fixation of my scars, I felt….calm.**

 **"** **Be careful," Taehyung says, keeping his gaze on my scars as he ran his fingertip down the one on my left peck. I could feel my heart swell with the elders words, but quickly forced them away. You're just trying to get him to like who he thinks you are. You don't love him. Stick to your case.**

 **"** **I will," I respond, moving my hand up to rest my thumb and pointer finger on Taehyung's chin, moving it up slightly. Taehyung looked up at me, leaning in to get closer when the door suddenly opens. We quickly separate, looking towards the direction of the sound as a group of five people come into the room from the opposite side that we entered from. The one guy's face was bloodied and he went and hit one of the lockers.**

 **"** **Jong-hyun, calm down!" One of the five say, and the bloodied guy turns, growling at the other.**

 **"** **No, Kwang-jin! This is the fifth time I've lost to N! I'll never beat him!" Yong-hwa yells, causing the other to shrink back slightly. One grabs a hold of Jong-hyun's collar, snarling.**

 **"** **Yah! Don't talk to him that way!" Kwang-jin puts a hand on the other's shoulder, as if trying to calm the other.**

 **"** **Yong-hwa-hyung it's o-"**

 **"** **No it's not! It's about time this twerp learned manners!" Jong-hyun shoved the elder away, stomping one foot.**

 **"** **I'm done! Just fuck off!" He pushed past Taehyung and I, quickly followed by the other four. Hoseok and Jimin entered the room after they left, scratching their heads with drinks in their hand.**

 **"** **Wonder what that was all about," Jimin say, looking at Taehyung and I for an explanation.**

 **"** **N beat him," Taehyung respond, stealing some of Hoseok's drink. I almost growled for some reason, but forced it down. What's wrong with me lately?**

 **"** **See what you're up against now?" Hoseok asks, and I nod. "Don't fool around." Before I could respond, the opposite door opens again, someone with a headset entering.**

 **"** **Golden?" He asks, and Hoseok bumps me.**

 **"** **Ready," Hoseok replies for me, and the guy motions for us to follow him. We enter in a dark area between the bleachers, the arena lit up with white lights that made the dark brown ropes seem to glow.**

 **"** **N, the undefeated, has another challenger!" Someone says through a loudspeaker, causing the crowd to erupt. The male in the ring, who I presumed was N, cracked his neck, stretching his shoulders. "Introducing, Rookie, Golden!" I cringed slightly, not liking the name Golden, but ran out to the ring when Hoseok gave me a shove, ignoring the crowd's boos. I stopped at the side, easily sliding under the ropes and standing on the mat. I glance to my side as my three hyungs stood at the corner, blowing sarcastic kisses to the crowd to make them mad, which cause me to smirk slightly.**

 **I met N in the middle of the ring, sizing him up. He was a few centimeters taller than me, and I honestly thought I looked bigger than him in muscle size, but he was wearing a shirt so I couldn't be a hundred percent sure. We knocked our bare fists together, before backing up slightly. When the bell rang, N instantly threw a right hook, using his long arms to his advantage. I quickly ducked under him, giving a good shot to his stomach before quickly backing up out of his arm reach. N advanced, and I quickly "danced" away from him, suddenly feeling giddy. I know Hoseok said to be quick about everything, but this was basically my first I-can-beat-the-shit-out-of-my-opponent match ever. With sparring we couldn't actually hurt each other, and I couldn't do it in my job because 'police brutality'. I felt an odd sense of empowerment, (strong power thank you) and I really just wanted to mess with N, make him mad. This was a side of myself I had never saw before and…..I…..I liked it.**

 **N's annoyed growl could be heard above the crowd's noise as I continued dodging his punches, jabbing him with multiple body shots before dancing away. A smile played onto my face as N tossed a kick, which I caught and knocked the other leg out from under him, causing him to fall. I let go of his leg, grinning as I heard my hyung's cheer, Taehyung's being the loudest, completely unaware that N had gotten back up.**

 **In my moment of distraction, N took the chance to throw a jab. I turned right to dodge, but as I turned his fist caught the corner of my mouth that was still facing him, sending a wave of pain through my jaw. N stepped back, smirking, and I felt anger grow in my chest as I touched my lip. I winced in pain, pulling my hand back to see blood on my finger tips. He cut my lip! My blood boiled as I held up my finger, as if to say 'one moment', and walked over to where Hoseok, Jimin, and Taehyung stood in one of the corners, watching as N lowered his hands out of the corner of my eye. I motioned for Hoseok to hand me the towel on his shoulder, in which he looked at me in shock but handed it over anyway. I pressed it on my lip, turning around to face N as I slowly walked closer to him, but kept my distance. N put his hands back up, but didn't advance as I rubbed the sweat on the back of my neck off. I then quickly threw the towel in his face, avoided his blind gab, and elbowed him in the jaw. A barely audible crack could be heard, and I quickly smacked both of N's ears, causing him to stumble, most likely giving him a ringing in his ears along with the broken jaw. I dodged his left hook, quickly advancing to give him two right hooks to the face before grabbing the back of his head and ramming it onto my knee. N instantly fell flat as I let go, eyes closed as blood trickled out of his nose, lip, and right side of his face, along with red blemishes that would soon form bruises.**

 **I stepped back, watching the rising and falling on N's chest, signalling he was still alive but unconscious as the referee counted to eight before grabbing my wrist and lifting it into the air. The crowd erupted, which in my ears just sounded like white noise, as Taehyung slide under the rope, followed by Hoseok and Jimin. Taehyung ran up to me, quickly putting his arms around my neck before pulling me in for a surprise kiss. Ignoring the slight pain, I hook my fingers on his shorts, pulling him against me as I smiled into the kiss, the anger melting away replaced with calmness. Taehyung pulled away, Hoseok and Jimin going up and smacking my ass.**

 **"** **That's our kookie!" Hoseok cheers, and I felt a pinch in my brain again as my mind went blurry.**

 **~~~...~~~...~~~**

 **"** **I've got you now!"**

 **I pick up a smaller boy, one hand on his thigh, the other on his side. I flip him over my knee, before pinning him to the floor.**

 **"** **Yah! Jungkook-ah that hurt!"**

 **The smaller boy squeaks, his cotton candy pink hair falling in his eyes and I giggle.**

 **"** **Then you should toughen up then, hyungie~"**

 **"** **That's our kookie!"**

 **Another boy with dark red hair comes over, towering over us.**

 **"** **C'mon, before you get caught. Aren't you two supposed to be in class? Chim I thought I told you to keep Kook out of trouble!"**

 **"** **Sorry, Hobie hyung…."**

 **"** **Don't feel bad. Now get to class."**

 **The boy and I bowed, the bigger boy ruffling our hair as we passed him.**

 **"** **What am I going to do with you two?"**

 **~~~...~~~...~~~**

 **The scene around me returned, not even a second having passed. I smiled at Hoseok and Jimin, pretending like it never happened.**

 **"** **Thanks hyung." Hoseok led me out of the ring before the crowd could envelop me, leading me back to the locker room.**

 **"** **I'll go get the winnings," Jimin said, clapping his hands excitedly as he ran out of the room.**

 **"** **Now, I would scold you about messing around," Hoseok says, and I lower my head slightly. "But you were having fun, so I let it slide." A bunny smile appears on my face, but I wince at the ever present pain radiating off my lip and the probably bruising spot around it. I'm just glad he only scuffed me and that wasn't a full out punch.**

 **"** **Yah, hyung, get me some vodka. I want that lip taken care of," Taehyung demands, and Hoseok does a little salute, going off. Taehyung stands in front of me, scanning my lips. "Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Taehyung asks, meeting my gaze. "Hoseok didn't teach you that."**

 **"** **Training," I responded, which wasn't a lie. I just wasn't telling the whole truth. "I didn't come here uneducated."**

 **"** **I see," Taehyung says, letting the subject go, thankfully, instead running his hands through my hair. I remember his kiss from earlier, and I scan this lip that he licked. Get in the group, get V to like you. I remind myself, pushing away the slight feeling in the pit of my stomach that I got just by looking at the elder. Taehyung smirked, must having found my stares location. He leans forward, running that sinful tongue of his across my cut lip. I hissed slightly at the pain, but one glance at the gleeful look on Taehyung's face, and I instantly sucked it up. Taehyung slid his teeth carefully over my bottom, cut lip, making sure not to rake his teeth on the wound. He sucks lightly at it, and I could feel some blood come out of my lip. I swear I heard Taehyung moan quietly, before moving to go for a normal kiss, tugging lightly at my hair to get me closer to him.**

 **The sound of the door clicking open separated Taehyung and I once again. I was growing to hate having to hide whenever someone else showed up, but it seemed to be what Taehyung did, and I knew mimicking that aspect was a good idea. After all, if the others knew I was trying to get basically "in" Taehyung, I'm sure they wouldn't like it. After all, before me he was the youngest, and he's probably treated like the baby of the group (protection wise).**

 **"** **Got a few shots," Hoseok say, holding out a tray of about 6 vodka shots.. Taehyung hummed in approval, picking up one and motioning for me to sit. I sit on the bench, opening my mouth slightly so Taehyung could have better access to the cut. He poured the shot on a small hand towel I hadn't seen him pick up, before putting it on my lip. I jerk my head away, hissing at the burning pain. Taehyung rolled his eyes, holding my head still with one hand while touching the cut with the other. After a few minutes of searing pain, the cut goes numb and I relaxed.**

 **"** **There. All disinfected." Taehyung says, putting the towel down and draining a shot. Jimin suddenly runs in, looking like puppy on steroids.**

 **"** **He won ₩4,000,000!" (over 3,000$) Jimin exclaimed, causing Hoseok to choke on a shot.**

 **"** **Woah, seriously?"**

 **"** **Hell, yes. I ain't lyin'!" Jimin holds out the bills to Hoseok, who counts them.**

 **"** **Damn, you're not." Hoseok grins at me, before tossing me the stack, held together by 3 rubber bands. "There you go kid." My eyes widened in shock.**

 **"** **Wait, I keep it?"**

 **"** **Well yeah. You won it fair and square." I blinked, looking down at the bills in shock. Nothing like this has ever happened to me before. Being a kid constantly going from foster home to foster home, I was never able to get this type of thing. I had a hard enough time paying for my police training. I stood up, giving Hoseok a full 90 degree bow.**

 **"** **T-thank you."**

 **"** **Aniya aniya aniya!" Hoseok protests, shaking his hands. "It's fine, no need to thank."**

 **"** **Well I think, Jungkook needs some well deserved rest," Taehyung butts in, and Jimin nodded in agreement. Hoseok pats me on the back, grinning.**

 **"** **Lets go, Champ,"**

 **~~~...~~~...~~~**

 **Hoseok leads me up to my room, Jimin and Taehyung already having split off.**

 **"** **Hey, I've got one final test for you before you sleep," he says, and I try not to sigh. After all my training and that fight, I just want to go to bed. "I'm going to get my hair colored and finish some work. Since its twelve now, I need you to go downstairs to the basement at one. We passed it on the way in it's the fifth door. I need you to go down and take something of Taehyung's. Anything, as long as you can get it without him noticing you took it." My eyes widened, my mouth slightly parting.**

 **"** **You want me to steal? From V-hyung? Are you nuts I'll die!" Hoseok chuckles, shaking his head.**

 **"** **Only a week in and you already suspect what he has down there," Hoseok exclaims, shaking his head. "But yes, that's the test. He's going to be down there most likely. If it's locked, you don't have to do it. But if it is, you do. Just get in there, distract him, take something, then get out by two, and if you're not in your room when I check, you fail and have to train for another week even harder as punishment. If you didn't take anything, that's two weeks. I want to see it by tomorrow morning." With that, Hoseok ruffles my hair and walks down the hallway out of sight. I sigh, entering my room.**

 **"** **Fabulous," I whisper to myself, walking over to my now full dresser, pulling out grey sweatpants with pockets and a white t-shirt. "Let's get ready."**

 **~~~...~~~...~~~**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

 **Hoseok walks into Rapmon's office, instantly shot at with a question.**

 **"** **Any info on Jungkook yet?" Hoseok blinks, needing to process the sudden question by Rapmon before responding.**

 **"** **He's a good fighter. He beat N and won ₩4,000,000. But his fighting style wasn't what I taught him."**

 **"** **Well, he is from Busan, maybe he learned a bit there." Rapmon said, crossing his arms. Hoseok nodded.**

 **"** **Perhaps. But I have no progress with his facial recognition. There's a virus on my computer and it's blocking up the things I need to get to. I was able to download the photo Tae took of Jungkook when they went shopping, but I need to get my computer working first to do anything." Rapmon sighed, shaking his head.**

 **"** **Alright, just do what you have to do. I'll ask Tae to try and get something out of him tomorrow." Hoseok nodded, and Rapmon looked at his watch. "Jin's waiting for you. How do you feel about orange?" A large horse smile broke onto Hoseok face and he raced out of the room, causing Rapmon to laugh.**

 **~~~...~~~...~~~**

 **Jungkook P.O.V.**

 **I paced around my room, the clock reading 12:49.**

 **"** **That's it!" I huff, sliding on slippers. "I'm going now." I exit my room, shutting the door quietly. I might be too tired to give a shit, but I still wanted to commit to my lifelong dream of being a ninja- just kidding, I tripped and almost tumbled down the steps. "A+ for effort, Jungguk," I mumble quietly to myself. I run my hand through my hair, trying to make myself look not half asleep, causing me to almost pass the basement door. I stop, taking a deep breath as I put my hand on the doorknob. Here it goes.**

 **Unfortunately, the doorknob turns. Already foreseeing my death, I quietly open the door, stepping inside. I couldn't see a single thing, except for the faint outline of stairs, which disappeared when I shut the door behind me. Taehyung must not be here, I think, almost sighing in relief. I feel around the wall, flicking on a light switch. Pale, dim light lit up the stairwell, but only to the base of the steps. Everything beyond that was dark. I slowly make my way down the metal staircase, trying to pick out any movement within the shadows. There was nothing in the stairwell, so I would have to go to the bottom to get something. I stepped onto the concrete floor, turning to the right, looking out into the darkness. Why isn't there a string or somethi- Before I could even finish my thought, a sharp object pressed against my throat, along with something warm and solid behind me and around my waist cut off my thinking process. I took in a small breath, recognizing the vanilla strawberry scent.**

 **"** **I suspected you were still in here," I say, keeping my voice calm even though to be completely honest, he scared the shit out of me. My cop sense seems to fail when I'm tired.**

 **"** **Did you come to play, kookie~?" Taehyung whispers, his breath next to my left ear.**

 **"** **Perhaps," I reply, turning my head slightly to see a sliver of his blonde hair, as I tried to ignore the knife on my jugular. Taehyung laughs, moving the knife away, and I turn to face him.**

 **"** **I don't think you'd like my games~" Taehyung said, reaching behind him to hit something-which turned out to be light switches go figure i'm blind-lighting up the rest of the basement. I turn back around, looking at the chains and pulleys that hung off the ceilings and walls of the large basement. There were tons of dressers and such on that side, along with knives of every size decorating the wall. I ignored the bloodstains on the floor and walls, instead turning my attention to the other side of the room, which bared an open door. From where I stood I could see it was furnished, guessing it was his bedroom, and honestly I couldn't help but be curious about what was in there, but I couldn't push my limits. I'm not sure just how far V will let me get in here. Plus I have to be fast anyway.**

 **"** **You never know," I respond, walking casually over to one of the hanging chains, running my hand down it before looking over my shoulder at the elder. "We just might be more alike than you think." Taehyung smirked, and I walk over to one of the dressers, scanning the different tools of torture that was on it. So this is the room he was probably in when Jimin called him that day. I spot a small knife, a small Save me/I'm fine carved into the handle. I hold up one of the other knives around it, as if inspecting it in the light, noticing V getting closer to me along with the faint sound of his barefeet. I set the knife down, carefully palming the smaller knife and slipping it into my pocket as I turned around to face V.**

 **"** **Maybe I could show you a little bit, huh?" V asks, moving so he was only a few inches away from me, his gaze mischievous yet lustful. Normal me would be like, no way. But this is "Jeon Jungkook" we're talking about here. I have to get to V, and if I reject him that will push him away. Not like I slightly wanted to see what he was thinking. Yep not that at all.**

 **"** **Only a little bit," I reply, smirking as I ran a hand through my hair. "I'm getting tired." V smiles, grabbing my wrist. Without a single word, he pulls me over to a leather chair in the corner that had been blocked from my base-of-the-steps view. I sat on the chair, running my hand across the black smooth leather before turning my gaze to V, who moved to sit on my lap.**

 **"** **This is going to hurt," V said, and I gave him a confused look as he grabbed my right hand. Within a second, he had cut a thin line across my fingertip, and I hiss quietly at the stinging sensation. I watched as a single drop of dark, red blood slid down my pointer finger, hesitating at my palm, before stopping a little below my wrist. Turning my gaze back to V, he licked the blade of the knife he had, cleaning the crimson color off of its shiny surface, before smirking. "Nice try by the way," he said, revealing the handle of the knife, which it showed it was the same one I tried to pickpocket. I smiled slightly, shrugging as if I didn't care, but now I also had to figure out what I could take.**

 **I watched, almost mesmerised, losing my train of thought again as V put my wrist to his mouth, his tongue slowly following the liquid trail, up to my fingertip, before sliding my pointer finger into his mouth. I knew I should be freaked out, but it was strangely….attractive to me. I bit my lip, tilting my head back to rest on the back of the chair, focusing on the feeling of V's tongue skillfully wrapping around my finger. I could feel blood rushing to my lower body, and I knew V could tell, cause he decided to suck hard on my finger, pulling it out of his mouth with a popping sound.**

 **"** **I'm guessing you like that~?" V says, before slowly licking my finger again, keeping his gaze on mine. I nod, licking my lips as I watched him.**

 **"** **I know I only said a little bit," I reply, moving my finger out of his mouth, and grabbing a hold of his throat, which I heard from stories was something he liked. (And by stories, I meant things I heard from drunk prisoners and such about what they had so called heard about him.) V gasped, and I moved him so our faces were inches apart. "But I think I just might want a little more." V lets out a breathy sigh, licking his lips which proved what I heard right. V, having I'm guessing set the knife down, wrapped his arms around my neck. He leaned in for a kiss, but I quickly tightened my grip on his throat, forcing him to remain where he was. I heard a soft moan escape his lips, and I once again smirked at how easy it was to control him. I honestly didn't expect to be able to force V to do anything, when I first accepted this job, having heard that the stripper didn't let anyone boss him around other than the rest of the main 6. But now I'm not so sure.**

 **"** **Tsk, tsk, I didn't see it before," I said, tilting my head back a little, looking down at V with a sexy smirk on my face. V looked between my lips and eyes, seeming slightly frustrated. "But you must really need a master, don't you? You're always so impatient. So undisciplined." I squeezed V's throat tighter, till I could hear him panting and see his chest rise and fall rapidly from how tight my grip was. I got a glimpse of the elder's eyes rolling back as he closed them, once again licking those sinful lips.**

 **"** **Then punish me~" V offers, reopening his eyes. "Make me behave." I chuckle, releasing my hold on his throat and moving it to his hair.**

 **"** **Now's not the time, baby boy," I respond, tugging at his hair lightly. "But don't worry, one day I will." I pressed my lips hard against the elder's, my cut lip not even bothering me anymore. I bit at his top lip, instantly sliding my tongue across his when he opened his mouth to let out a moan. I slide my hands down to his hips, pulling him so our chests were pressed together, V's legs on either side of my waist. I pulled away from the heated kiss, a slight metallic taste left on my tongue, making my way down the elder's jawline with my teeth, causing him to let out a few high pitched gasps as he tangled his fingers through my hair. I yanked on his earring hard, loving how the elder tighten his grip on the black roots at the base of my neck.**

 **Suddenly remembering my stealing mission, I pushed the earring out ever so slight, just enough to hook my tongue on it as I bit at his ear to distract him, me pulling the earring out. I slid the earring into my cheek, kissing and nipping down his neck as I slide my hand up to rest on his shoulder. I blew hot air on his neck, causing the elder to shiver, as I quickly let the earring fall out of my mouth and luckily land right in between my fingers so I was able to catch it at the base of my palm. I tilted my head up to lick up Taehyung's jugular, nipping at the underside of his chin before returning to his lips, sliding my hand back down to his hips once again, keeping the earring in my palm. I kissed V softer than I did originally, before pulling away. V panted, looking up at me with half open eyes. I smirk, able to feel the elder's bulge against my sweatpants and I knew it was the right time to stop, despite knowing it be painful for me too in the end.**

 **"** **I think that's enough for one night," I say, turning my head and covering my mouth with the opposite hand that the earring was in, faking a yawn. "Plus, we have a performance, remember?" V huffed, opening his mouth to protest, but I tighten my remaining grip on his hip, as if daring him to defy me. V instantly shut his mouth, biting his lip. "Good boy," I complimented, giving him another kiss. "See, you're learning already." I could see V brighten up at that, and I smiled. "Now let me up. I need some sleep." Taehyung instantly got up, picking up his knife from the armrest. I stood, giving the elder a little pinch on the side, winking. "Sleep well." With that, I went back to the stairs, leaving without another word. I quickly went up to my room, setting the black dangly earring inside my top dresser, on top of a white shirt. I shut the dresser, collapsing onto the bed after seeing the time; 1:25.**

 **"** **What's wrong with me?" I whisper quietly to myself, covering my forehead with my arm. After all, I was never known to do the kind of stuff I did with Taehyung. Sure, I had a few one night stands in high school, but after graduating I haven't looked at anyone that way. "This whole mission is messing with me, I'm becoming Jungkook, not Jungguk." I rub my eyes, before pulling the covers up over my body. "I probably just need some sleep." With that, I drifted into the dark abyss.**

 **~~~...~~~...~~~**

 **"** **Jungkookie….Jungkookie no!"**

 **A boy with brown hair begs, his mouth forming a box smile as he backed away from me, his pastel blue, yellow, teal, and red shirt clinging to his body. I continue walking towards him, moving his hands out of the way as he tried to move me away. I grab hold of his arms, but he jerked them out of my grasp, almost making me slip into the pool water once again. I fix my red and white striped shirt, the elder backing up once again.**

 **"** **Got him!"**

 **A smaller boy wearing a orange towel and a larger boy also in red and white yell, forcing the brown haired boy to the ground. I hook my arms under the elder's neck and knees, picking him up and jumping into the water.**

 **"** **Yah! Kookie!"**

 **~~~...~~~...~~~**

 **"** **Yah! Kookie!" I groan, opening my eyes. Hoseok appeared in my vision suddenly, causing me to flinch.**

 **"** **I'm up, I'm up." I grumbled, sitting up, but not before pushing the elder back a little.**

 **"** **So, whatcha take~?" Hoseok instantly asks, and I rub my eyes, trying to get out of my sleep haze.**

 **"** **What the fuck are you talking ab-...oh yeah." I reach over to the dresser, patting at the side a few times trying to find the knob in my blurry vision. I pull open the drawer, feeling around for the earring. I pick it up, setting it on the dresser, once again rubbing my eyes.**

 **"** **How did you…..Tae was wearing these right?" I nod, scratching the back of my head. "Did you go in his bedroom?" I shook my head, yawning, trying to focus my vision on the elder. "How did you even?" I shrugged, too tired to explain the night before.**

 **"** **Nice hair." I groggily got up and left the elder alone in the room as I walked across the hall to brush my teeth quickly. What, can't do anything with bad breath, right? After splashing some whatever on my face, I exited the bathroom, fully awake. I took a breath, catching a whiff of what I was guessing was breakfast, which caused my stomach to gurgle.**

 **"** **Alright, alright, I'll feed you, calm down," I mumble to myself, poking my stomach before quickly going down the stairs. I walked down the hallway, turning into the dining room where Jimin, Hoseok were, no food to be seen so far. I settled in my seat that I had been sitting in since I came here, scratching the back of my head.**

 **"** **Sleep well, Jungkook?" Jimin asks, smiling at me.**

 **"** **Yeah, how 'bout you, hyung?"**

 **"** **Pretty good actually, hows your lip?"**

 **"** **Fine." This was the basic breakfast conversation. Slightly awkward, but that's not Jimin's fault. Before any more conversation could start, Taehyung walks in.**

 **"** **Morning," he greets, echoed by Jimin. I kept my face forward, reaching over to pick up and take a sip of the tea that Jimin had placed in front of me when I first sat. As Taehyung walked around the table, Jimin suddenly gasped.**

 **"** **Dude what happened?" I look up from over the rim of my cup, my gaze following the elder as he went and sat down. What Jimin had spotted were the bruises that were across Taehyung's face and neck. A closer look revealed that they were tiny nip marks, along with the outline of fingers across the front of his neck. I smirked, somewhat pleased at my work. Fuck, what is wrong with me?**

 **"** **Oh, nothing," Taehyung responds, his eyes locking with mine. I winked, but other then that, neither of us showed any sort of interaction. Hoseok looks in between Taehyung and I, before giving a knowing look.**

 **"** **So that's how you got the earring." Hoseok stated, and I chuckled quietly at both Jimin and Taehyung's shock.**

 **"** **What earring?" They both say at the same time. Hoseok holds up the black earring from before, so they both could see.**

 **(like taes earrings in DNA but black)**

 **"** **Yah!" Taehyung exclaims, grabbing the earring out of Hoseok's hand. "How did you…" He turns to look at me, and I stretch, turning to the left. I leaned back in my chair, arms crossed as I smirked, not wanting to reveal my secret ways.**

 **"** **Hey, weren't thos-"**

 **"** **Yes," Taehyung said, cutting off Jimin's question. Hoseok shakes his head, looking at his watch.**

 **"** **WhAt! Jungkook c'mon, we only have 12 hours to practice and we need not only a pre-recording of the song but we also need to practice both the dance and your fighting, we have to be ready for tonight!" Hoseok jumps out of his chair, runs around the table and grabs my wrist, pulling me out of the chair.**

 **"** **Wait! What about food?" I protest, planting my feet.**

 **"** **No time, you'll eat later!" I hear Jimin and Taehyung yell a "we'll be there in a bit" before Hoseok completely pulls me out of the room.**

 **~~~...~~~...~~~**

 **No one P.O.V.**

 **Jimin turned to Taehyung, frowning.**

 **"** **We need to talk."**

 **"** **What about?" Taehyung asks, blankly, taking a sip of his self-poured dirty water.**

 **"** **Those marks were made by Jungkook, weren't they?" Jimin accused, and Taehyung shrugged, a bored look on his face.**

 **"** **Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. Why should it matter?"**

 **"** **Why should it matter? Because you're letting him in too close!"**

 **"** **Its Jungkook, why can't I-" Jimin interrupted, abruptly standing, almost knocking his chair over.**

 **"** **We don't know that!" Jimin growls, and Taehyung stands up, lowering his head to glare down the elder from across the table.**

 **"** **Yes we do! He has the same smile, the same scar on his cheek. Just how he was whe-"**

 **"** **NO TAEHYUNG!" Taehyung flinched, not used to the elder raising his voice. The vein in Jimin's neck popped out slightly, while tears had already started to go down his face. "You know it's not him! You saw in the pictures how bad the others were, he couldn't have survived that! Even if he was able to get to the hospital!" More tears started to flow down Jimin's face, his entire body starting to shake.**

 **"** **You were encouraging and helping Hoseok with the hospital research not even a week ago, what the fuck is up with you?" Taehyung demands, not understanding how the elder was so supportive once second and yelling the next. The small tear droplets began falling on the tablecloth as Jimin lowered his head, slightly, his breath uneven.**

 **"** **He's dead Taehyung! Don't you understand?"**

 **"** **Jimin, what's wrong," Taehyung said, his entire appearance changing from angered to concerned and calm, putting his arm out to comfort the elder. Jimin jerked his head up, banging his fists on the table, causing Taehyung to pull his hand back.**

 **"** **He's dead! He's dead!" Jimin kept repeating, his voice getting louder, he looked down at the table, starting to break the plates and such, as if in a trance. Taehyung ran to the other side of the table, grabbing Jimin by the shoulders, forcing him against his body, restraining his upper arms against his sides. "Let me go! LET ME GO!" The door to the kitchen opened, revealing Jin.**

 **"** **What's going on it-" Jin gasped, bringing a hand to his mouth. Taehyung turned, flicking his head up.**

 **"** **Get his medicine, now!" Taehyung commanded, and Jin took off running. Jimin thrashed, trying to get out of the bigger male's grip. "Why did you stop taking your pills, hyung?" Taehyung muttered to himself, sitting on the floor, leaned up against the wall so that Jimin couldn't knock him over. Jin returned, needle filled with a purplish liquid in his hand. Taehyung hooked his leg up over Jimin's, and tried to keep his arms as still as possible. Jin grabbed a hold of the younger's left arm, keeping it still as he emptied the contents of the vial into his vein. Within about thirty seconds, Jimin started to relax, his thrashing beginning to slow.**

 **"** **He's dead…..m-my best friend….he's dead….." Jimin says, quietly, relaxing against Taehyung's chest.**

 **"** **I know, hyung, I know." Taehyung says, gently lifting up one of Jimin's hands to examine the bleeding cuts from the broken plates. He looked up at Jin, who instantly understood and went to get bandages. Taehyung stroked Jimin's hair, letting him cry. "It'll be okay….it'll be okay."**

 **~~~...~~~...~~~**

 **…** **...9 hours later….**

 **Jungkook P.O.V.**

 **"** **Okay, so run by me again why Jimin hyung isn't coming?" I ask, rubbing my face with the base of my shirt sweat going down my neck.**

 **"** **He is coming, but he's not feeling well so he isn't dancing," Taehyung says, downing his water bottle. "He'll help with the mission, but then he's leaving."**

 **"** **Ah." I watch as Taehyung kneels, tying his shoe, before getting up and walking past me, completely ignoring me. He'd been like this ever since this morning, I wonder if he's mad at me for taking his earring. I slightly shake my head, dropping my shirt. Don't worry about what he thinks, that was the job, and you did it. But wait….I have to get him to like me...I should be concerne- no, I have to be stern. That's the type of guys he likes, that's the type of guy I have to be. In the midsts of my internal argument, Hoseok had returned from his bathroom break.**

 **"** **Alright! We have three hours before 10, we perform at 11 so we can get our job done by 12 and get Jiminne back home by 12:30," Hoseok says, smiling his horse-like smile. An odd hyung he is. "Let's have a little fun huh? Jungkook." I look up at Hoseok, raising an eyebrow. "How about you show Tae that warm-up I was having you learn?" I shrug, going to the center of the room. Hoseok claps his hands, turning the song onto his phone.**

 **(A/N ; This is where I let you all have a bit of imagination because I can't 100% accurately describe how they dance so i found some lit choreography and all rights reserved to the people who made this cause they are 100% like they have yes jams, so here:**

 **watch?v=Nn-Rc2hSdXM**

 **The boy is kookie and the girl is Taehyung, but Taehyung doesn't jump in until 0:29, so kook is just doing the guy's moves without the girl there. And I have made a little of a sexual ;) adjustment to the dance. Cause whats fun without some sexy vkook am I right? 0:57-1:01 is some grinding action ;) and yall just imagine that sexual tension between Tae and Kook rn X"D Have fun in your imagination. You're welcome. I'm just going to ah...comintate? Yeah thats it X"D)**

 **I roll my neck, shrugging out my shoulders before staying still, head slightly lowered. I went into a slight swaying motion after lifting my head up. I picture in my head having a partner like Hoseok taught me, slowly moving to the ground and back up, but at the sound of the snare I did have one. To my surprise, Taehyung jumped in slightly in front of me, doing the same motions as me. I watched him in the mirror, still doing what I was suppose to, but also observing how smoothly his body moved when needed, but also how sharp it was at persis movement. We surprisingly didn't trip over each other as Taehyung moved from my left to my right and back to my left. At the chorus, I focused more on keeping my movements in time with the music, then watching Taehyung, but I could tell we were in sync. When we drew in close, time slowed down slightly, my vision focused on Taehyung's lips bite as he looked up at me in our close proximity. He hadn't covered the bruises yet, and it made me glad to see them on him for some reason.**

 **Within a second, time went back to normal, and Taehyung turned back around, only to I'm guessing" accidently grind his ass up on my front. I smirked slightly, keeping in beat with the song and the original choreography, all while doing it back to him. But alas, it was quickly over and we went back to being separated. I loved how both me and him were both in sync, and how much body control he had. Though, I shouldn't be surprised, he is a stripper after all. Back to my now favorite part of the choreography, I wrapped my hands around Taehyung's slim waist, ever so slightly grinding on him as he did a backbend to the floor before sliding a bit in front of me as I did a drop, sliding on my legs, before returning to him and lifting him up. I kept my arms around him a few seconds, feeling the rise and fall of his chest as our eyes locked in the mirror. Taehyung stared back at me, but in a flash he was pulling away from me, his eyes dark.**

 **"** **Great work!" Hoseok says, clapping, his horse-like smile on his face. "Let's get to the club!"**

 **~~~..~~~..~~~**

 **(nothing really happens before or directly after the performance, so there is no need to write about this time period. Here is the performance: watch?v=8WOxFTrFw70 )**

 **I adjust my jacket, listening to Hoseok.**

 **"** **This you're going to put in your ear," he says, handing me an earpiece. I slide the object into my ear, adjusting it. "Now put this watch on. It has a built in microphone so all you have to do is get it close to your mouth and we can hear you." I take the silver watch out of Hoseok's hand, wrapping it around my wrist. "Now," Hoseok pulls two earrings out of his pockets, handing them to Taehyung to put in. "These are microphones. You can hear anything Taehyung says. Make sure he doesn't get into danger." Taehyung rolls his eyes in response, putting the earrings in without even looking in a mirror. Hoseok then hands another earpiece to Jimin, this one having a microphone in it. "Both Jimin and I can communicate with you, but only you can hear Taehyung. Taehyung can't hear any of us." I nod, before raising my hand slightly.**

 **"** **So ah, what the fuck is going on?" I ask, completely confused. No one gave me any details of the mission. Hoseok sighs, rolling his eyes.**

 **"** **We're trying to get a location. The guy we need to get a hold of is Park Hyung-sik. Taehyung is going to distract him. I'll pick pocket his phone and implant a tracker. In the meantime, Taehyung will take him to the room we assigned and have his way and whenever I'm done I'll slide the phone under the door. You are Taehyung's bodyguard for the time, making sure nothing bad happens to him. Whenever you see Hyung-sik leave, we'll have Jimin tail him till him and his buddies leave, which should be right afterwards, meaning Taehyung is safe to come out and we can all head home." I file the information in my head, nodding.**

 **"** **Got it."**

 **"** **Good, get to your stations. Hyung-sik should at the table closest to the stairs, so Jungkook I need you positioned at the bar near it." With that, we all split up. I maneuver through the crowds, approaching my destination. Ordering a low-alcohol content drink, that I can't remember the name of, and face the table in which this Hyung-sik guy is suppose to be at.**

 **"** **Testing, testing. Gold, Jam, check in."**

 **"** **Here, Horse."**

 **I bring my watch to my mouth, pretending to scratch at my cheek.**

 **"** **Gold on standby."**

 **"** **Good, 4D's on his way"**

 **Within seconds I spot Taehyung heading towards the table. He had on black leggings with a white crop top, showing off his smooth tan stomach. All the bruises I left were covered up with makeup, not a flaw anywhere on him. He slows down a few feet away from the table, facing away from me, catching attention from half the men at the table. One glares at the others, getting up while the others slouch. He follows after Taehyung, and I run a hand slowly through my hair, whispering.**

 **"** **Took the bait, horse you clear?"**

 **"** **Crystal."**

 **Taehyung stops, leaning against the wall next to the stairwell, opposite of the table. The man follows, stopping in front of Taehyung, too close for my comfort.**

 **"** **Hey cutie~" I can hear Taehyung through the earpiece, but unluckily couldn't hear the other. Taehyung wrapped his arms around the guy's waist, pressing himself against the later. "Wow, right to the point aren't you? How much would you offer?" I scoffed, finally realizing what was going on. They're gonna fuck, and I have to listen in! I think, shaking my head. I could feel anger build up in me for some reason, but forced it back down.**

 **"** **Going in." I heard Hoseok say, and I watched as he shadily walked past the guy, bumping into him. The guy looked back at him in disgust, saying something, but Taehyung recaught his attention.**

 **"** **That seems like a good price~ I'm ready to go when you are~"**

 **"** **Retrieval success."**

 **I watch as Hoseok disappears into the bathroom, I'm guessing to install whatever he was doing. I watched as Taehyung led Hyunsik up the steps, disappearing from my sights. I instantly felt anxious, the sound of Taehyung giggling in my ear. I almost jumped at the sound of Taehyung gasping, but growled at his response.**

 **"** **Rough, aren't you~?"**

 **I flagged down the bartender, ordering another bottle while trying to block out Taehyung's commentary.**

 **"** **How's it going, Gold? Having fun~?"**

 **I growled lowly, at Hoseok's question, a teasing tone in his voice. I scratched my ear, speaking into the watch.**

 **"** **Fuck you, Horse." I thanked the bartender, downing half the bottle in one gulp. "This is going to be a long night," I whisper to myself, sighing. Someone sits at the bar next to me, which I would usually pay no mind to if I didn't recognize the voice.**

 **"** **Hey, Jungkook, right?" I turn my head, and there sat Jaesang.**

 **"** **Yeah. Its Jaesang right?" I held out my hand, which he shook.**

 **"** **Yeah." Jaesang leans his elbows back on the counter, looking out across the crowd.**

 **"** **Where's Yongjin?" I ask, and Jaesang laughs.**

 **"** **To be honest, I don't fucking know. He just kind of disappears." I chuckle, taking a sip out of my bottle. I notice Jaesang not drinking anything and instantly feel bad for not offering sooner.**

 **"** **Let me buy you a drink, hyung," I say, turning my stool to face him. Jaesang shakes his head, putting his hand up.**

 **"** **No thanks, I don't like to drink." I raise an eyebrow at him. Like, why you in a bar if you're not drinking. Jaesang smiles, shrugging. "That's more of Yongjin's thing. Plus someone has to drive." I nod, taking a sip of my drink. I jump slightly, almost spitting the sip out whenever a particularly high pitched moan from Taehyung erupts in my ear over the music. Jaesang looks over at me strangely. "You alright?" I cough, catching my breath.**

 **"** **Yeah, I'm fine, I'm good." I respond, taking a deep breath. I look back over the crowd, recognizing a certain someone dancing on a table. "Um...you ah…..might…." I motion to the table and Jaesang facepalms.**

 **"** **Nice eye. I better grab him before he does anything stupid. See you around, Jungkook."**

 **"** **Bye hyung." I watch as he walks off, I hear a buzz in my earpiece, Hoseok talking.**

 **"** **Birdie is back in place. 4D should be finishing up. I'll grab the car, Gold I need you and Jam with visuals when target leaves."**

 **I watch as Hoseok goes down the stairs, disappearing out of sight into the crowd. I flinched when Taehyung suddenly spoke.**

 **"** **Thanks for tonight~ Let's meet again, yeah~?"**

 **Taehyung giggled, and about 10 seconds later he spoke again.**

 **"** **Gold, target has left. Exiting room 14"**

 **I watch in silence, drinking down the rest of the drink in my bottle. Hyung sik walks down the stairs, adjusting his button up. He walks over to the table he originally was at, saying something that causes the others to get up. I scratch my temple, talking into the watch.**

 **"** **Jam, you have a visual?"**

 **"** **Affirmative."**

 **The little gang disappears into the crowd, all in a little huddle.**

 **"** **Gold on standby." After about a minute, I finally get a response.**

 **"** **Target exiting. Gold you're free."**

 **I set my empty bottle on the counter, tossing the correct amount of money on the table before heading up the stairs. I follow the numbers till 14, entering into the unlocked room and flicking on the light. Taehyung stood in front of a mirror, fixing his hair. I growled lowly at the dark bruises already forming on the opposite side of his neck that I marked.**

 **"** **There you are! Thought you'd never appear~" Taehyung hums, turning and smiling at me. I try to keep a straight face, as I crossed my arms, lowering my head slightly.**

 **"** **Let's move. As Hoseok said, we need to get Jimin home." I turn around to leave the room, but suddenly I feel a hand on my side. I turn, Taehyung having somehow teleported.**

 **"** **Woah, slow down~~ Maybe we can have a little fun before we go, huh~?" Taehyung asks, seductively, and I roll my eyes. Before I could respond, Hoseok starts talking in my ear. I put my hand up, touching the earpiece as he speaks. When I lower my hand, Taehyung raises an eyebrow. "What happened?"**

 **"** **We have another mission."**


	6. Chapter 4 Pt 2

**Make sure to check out the trailer for this fanfiction by clicking the link below and typing in the password "BTS"**

 **/244004277**

 **Jungkook P.O.V.**

 **Taehyung and I quickly exited the club, Taehyung leading us to the back entrance to where a car was waiting. We climbed into the backseat, removing our earpieces and such as Hoseok pulled out of the alley onto the street.**

 **"This is just a small detour won't take long," Jimin says, flicking through his phone from the passenger's seat.**

 **"Good, I need to get updates out to the girls. The red light district has been attacked lately, we might need to move to green for a while," Taehyung says, examining his nails in the light from his phone. "When's the stash we need coming in? We're running low and you know how hard it is without it."**

 **"That's what we're learning now," Hoseok says, driving in the direction of the run-down part of Seoul. I just leaned back and listened, not having anything to say. From what Taehyung was saying I guess he runs their prostitution unit-not that I'm surprised-but he doesn't seem much like a pimp to me…...scratch that after seeing the basement I take it back.**

 **"Here we are," Jimin says, causing my gaze to once again fall out the window. In front of the headlights were two people, one staying back a few feet behind the other. They were dressed in dark clothing, the one farther away wearing a mask, both squinting in the light.**

 **"Jungkook, follow." The three got out of the car as if they were in sync, and I quickly follow suit. Hoseok flicked the headlights of the car off before stepping away, flooding the area with darkness, only a dim light outside of a door a few feet away giving any brightness to the scene. Taehyung motioned with his hand for me to stay back as the other three moved forward.**

 **"Junghoo," Hoseok says, standing a few feet away from the said male, Jimin standing a bit behind the elder, while Taehyung shifted from foot to foot on the opposite side of Jimin.**

 **"J-Hope," the male said, and I could detect a trace of fear in his voice.**

 **"What's the deal? Neither you nor your boss has given me any sort of info on the arrival of the shipment," Hoseok growls, arms crossed. In the dim light, I could see the male shiver, visibly.**

 **"T-there is some delay...we shall send word whenever the ship is close to arriving." The male stutters, and instead of Hoseok responding, Jimin steps forward, catching the males attention.**

 **"What about our money, Junghoo?" Jimin says, and I gulp at the sudden deepness that was woven in his voice, a Busan accent seeping through his usual Seoul one. I watched in the dim light as the male tensed, refusing to meet the other's eyes. "It's been two weeks, I'm not sure if we can extend the date again."**

 **"I-I just need a little more t-time!" The male pleads, and with this I watch as Taehyung steps forward, starting to circle the said male at a distance.**

 **"Song Jisoo, age 26, a server at Bonchi, small local restaurant," Taehyung says, and I see the male pale at his words. "Goes to work 9 am to 2 pm, weekends 9 to 3:30." Taehyung continues his path, hands in his pockets as he watches the males every move, careful not to get to close to his companion, who I noticed Hoseok had an eye on. "Song Jihyeon, age 3, Pyeong-Ji Preschool and Daycare, picked up at 3:15 pm every weekday, 4 pm on the weekends." The man instantly drops to his knees, bowing his head as he clasps his hands in front of him.**

 **"Please, please, leave my wife and daughter out of this," the male pleads, and I feel a lump start in my throat. This is the things I've forgotten about during my time here. The reasons why BTS and every other gang need to be taken threaten the lives of those who are innocent, and dragging children into this? I could feel my blood boil just at the thought. I watched as Taehyung slowed to a stop back at his original spot. Jimin moved back as Hoseok stepped forward, towering over the male as he crossed his arms.**

 **"You have one more week, Junghoo, or we'll have to do something we really don't want to do." With that Hoseok turned around, walking back towards the car. Jimin and Taehyung followed suit, and I turned to follow when hearing a clicking sound. In a flash, I turned around, but Jimin was faster, and I watched as the gun fell from the kneeling man's hand, his shirt becoming damp from the three shots embedded in his chest. I quickly flinched, looking away as the male's head shot back with one final shot from the elder. I gulp as I hear the thud of the body falling behind me, Jimin walking past me. I follow his form, quickly looking back away again once he kneels by the dead man, going through his coat pockets.**

 **"Hwangju, send my regards to Yonghee, tell him we need our supplies. Use a cover story for Junghoo." I keep my eyes on the masked boy, as he moves forward slightly. After the car door open and shuts behind me, a small object is thrown which the boy catches. "Don't make us mad now." Jimin stands, something in his hand I couldn't make out because of the light. Hwangju does a bow to Jimin, stepping in to situate and drag his friend once Jimin turns back to the car.**

 **"Let's go," Jimin says, and we all return to our original seats. Hoseok easily backs out of the alley, the car having still been running. From the slight light from the dashboard I can see Jimin thumbing through whatever was in his hand, I'm guessing cash. "The bastard had the cash the whole time," Jimin scoffs, throwing the stack down onto his lap.**

 **"Give it to the wife," Hoseok says, Jimin opening the dashboard to pull out a white envelope.**

 **"Why?" I suddenly ask, confused. After all, didn't they just threaten to kill her? Hoseok adjusts the mirror to look at me, glancing at me and the road.**

 **"She's in a low spot. The drunkard always spent his money on drugs and alcohol, causing all her money to go to their daughter to put her in a preschool so the mother could work. She has a hard enough time keeping the girl there, let alone fed. This will give her the boost she needs to take care of the little girl better." With that, Hoseok adjusts his mirror back and all was silent. I slumped back into my seat, my gaze falling to the window once again. I couldn't wrap my mind around it. How all this worked.**

 **"But you were just threatening to kill them both not even 5 minutes ago," I state, and Jimin answers.**

 **"Ever heard of bluff? Yeah, we kill, but never women and children. Anytime that happens it's by accident. Luckily all the female gangs like to keep with their own. I don't want to go into detail, just we don't fight with them often. We wouldn't hurt a woman unless they threatened one of ours; only low gangs kill them out of spite." I hum in response, staying quiet to was a side of BTS I never stopped to think about, or even consider. Were there even good qualities in a gang? Things they did that were good instead of the things I had to deal with at the station and on the streets? Questions never even appeared before, yet now I'm forced to think about them. And why does my head suddenly hurt just from thinking about Jimin's statement? My heart start to ache? A flash of black and white scenes appeared in my head. A familiar woman opens her mouth in a silent scream, my head turning to the left to be blinded by bright lights. From a lying down position, I watched as a different familiar woman crouched next to another, before quickly turning to something behind me to the side, pulling something out from behind her back.**

 **As quickly as the scenes came, they disappeared, pain appearing in my temple, causing my hand to fly to the spot, my eyes squeezing shut. I felt a hand encase my own, bringing it back down to my side. I looked over to see the one silent person, staring out the window with his hand interlocked with mine. I felt the pain in my head softens as I once again relaxed against my seat, my eyes drifting shut as I slowly traced shapes on the soft skin of Taehyung's hand.**

 **~~~...~~~...~~~**

 **I wake up to Jimin opening the curtains, allowing light into my dim temporary bedroom.**

 **"Yah, we have things to do, get up," Jimin says, and I open my eyes fully just in time to dodge his jump. I sat up quickly, Jimin landing on the bed next to me, a laugh escaping his mouth. "Put something on your not afraid to get ruined, something dark, and something you can move in. Be down for food in 10, cause we leave in 15." I leaned forward as the elder left, resting my elbows on my knees, hands hanging in between my legs. I lower my head with a sigh, scratching my head as I tried to figure out what the fuck was going on.**

 **I arched my back, satisfied by the faint popping sound along with the little pokes of release that went up my spine. With a grunt, I stood up, trying to rub the blurriness out of my eyes while rolling my opposing shoulder, trying to relax the sore muscle there. I must have slept on it wrong. Speaking of sleep, how the hell did I get into my bed? I turn around, looking at the mess of the comforter, before shaking my head, walking over to my closet. I wasn't going to worry about it right now. I pulled out a tight under armor long sleeve shirt, moving to my dresser to get out a pair of black pants. I peeled my old clothes off, pulling on the new ones. I hop towards the door, trying to pull my last pant leg over my own, almost falling in the process. I hit my hand on the door, catching myself, fully pulling the pant leg over my thigh, unhooking it from my knee. I jump slightly, pulling the pants finally up over my hips, zipping and buttoning the material. I open the door, pausing, before turning back around and putting socks and timberlands on. I walk out of my room, shutting the door quietly. Upon turning around, I'm met with a fully dressed Taehyung, close enough for me to run smack into him, causing him to stumble back a few steps.**

 **"What the hell…" I mutter to myself, rubbing my eyes again, trying to clear the blurriness from my head, and trying to focus on the fuzzy blonde figure. Taehyung laughs, and I see his head shake.**

 **"Are you sleepy, kookie~~?" He asks, and I wave my hand, not even wanting to bother with his crap right now. I grunt, walking past the elder to the bathroom. After shutting and locking the door, I turn on the faucet, splashing water onto my face. With a shiver, I lift my head up, finally able to see straight. My hair was a mess, a piece in the back sticking up into the air completely. Not only that but my shirt was on backward. I scoff, pulling my shirt up over my head and putting it back on the right way.**

 **After completing my morning-afternoon? I don't even know anymore-routine, I exited the bathroom, running down the steps two at a time thankfully without falling on my face. I entered the dining room, panting.**

 **"Ten seconds to spare." I look up to see Jimin smirking, watch on his wrist, held up so that he could see the time. "Cutting it close aren't you, rookie?" I smile sheepishly at the elder, before looking around, noticing the empty room.**

 **"Where is everyone?" I ask, standing up straight, having caught my breath.**

 **"Waiting in the study, Jin moved the food there too," Jimin explains, moving from his position of leaning on the table. The elder walked towards the door, before opening it with a smirk. "Come on Jungkook." I was quick to follow as the elder moved out of the room into the hallway. Walking past the steps and into a different hallway, Jimin leads me into a room behind a big oak door. There the other members sat, RM and Hoseok leaning across a long table overtop of a paper, while Jin and Taehyung say on two of the couches in the room. The walls were shelves mostly, floor to ceiling full of books, a bookworms fantasy.**

 **"Took you two long enough," Taehyung says, not turning around from his position on the couch. Jimin walks over the long coffee table that was in between the two couches, picking up a pair of to-go chopsticks and tossing them to me as I began walking over. I caught them, stopping beside him to look down at the table, the surface covered with dishes of food, some almost empty. Absentmindedly, I licked my lips, my stomach let out a growl. Jimin next to me laugh, clapping his arm over my shoulders, nuzzling his nose into my shoulder.**

 **"Kookie was hungry, huh? Still growing," Jimin says, letting go of me and ruffling my ebony locks, causing me to duck my head. He shook his own head, smiling as he moved away from me and over to where RM and Hoseok stood. I watched as he leaned against the table, all three of them speaking in a tone I couldn't quite make out, but Jimin pointed to the paper in front of them, making a circle with his finger so I'm guessing it's a blueprint of some sort and they're discussing it. I wanted to watch them, walk over even, but I knew it wasn't my place to go poking around—I'd find out soon enough I'm sure.**

 **Suddenly a scent catches the air that wisps past my nose, and I'm brought back to the food in front of me. I move to sit next to Taehyung, whose couch was facing the table, pulling the chopsticks out of the packet. Placing the thick end between my teeth, I pulled them apart, before positioning them in my hand. As I picked at multiple foods, I tried to hear any conversation from the table, but all I got was a few loud, "That wouldn't work though," or "Perfect". Next to me, Taehyung yawned, and I watched out of the corner of my eye as he checked his watch; Gucci I believe, I noticed it earlier despite being tired.**

 **"When are we going to be let in?" Taehyung complains, his head turning over to the table.**

 **"Right….." Hoseok says, humming lowly for a few seconds. "Now." Taehyung and Jin instantly stand, and I'm quick to follow suit as they make their way to the table. Tossing my chopstick in an overflowing trash can-crumpled up papers-before standing between Jimin and Jin at the table. A section of Seoul was laid out on a map, along with a smaller map of a house from bird's eye view. There were placeholders on the end of the map along with small objects scattered across it.**

 **"Okay, here's the plan…"**

 **~~~...~~~...~~~**

 **Taehyung, Jimin and I waited in a small basically deserted cafe about a block away from our targets office building. Earpieces in place, we were awaiting Hoseok's signal. We were dressed in custodial jumpsuits as planned, along with black caps. Despite the attire-that I greatly disliked-, there was still a little chatter from around the cafe, which made Jimin next to me start to shift uncomfortably, lowering his cap over his eyes and adjusting his glasses. I rolled my eyes at the chatter, taking a drink from my to-go coffee mug, and glared at the sun. How dare it shine in my eyes despite the hat.**

 **The plan was that at Hoseok's signal, we were to enter the office building and follow his directions to find this disk that held some dark web information of theirs. They wouldn't tell me what was in it, just that it could bring them down a few pegs if released. Oh how much I felt like a cat with all the curiosity the disk made me have. But my mission isn't over, so I can't die yet.**

 **Hoseok was stationed outside of the building "fixing" the electrical power lines-which was really him hacking into their server to help with cameras and such. RM was holding a sniper position on the roof of the building across the street to serve as a type of lookout. Jin was in the "electric company's" van, which served as a getaway, along with him pointing out any mistakes Hoseok made since the male's computer was hooked up a tv in the van.**

 _ **"Maknaes, server online."**_

 **At the sound of Hoseok's voice, I looked at the other two. Nodding, the 95ers stood, me following suit as we threw away our cups and exited the cafe.**

 **"10 4, J," Jimin says, pressing a finger to his ear, turning on the microphone. I did the same, glancing at Taehyung as he did so as well. Taehyung's face was blank, no sign of emotion-kind of creepy.**

 **"Remember, be smart, be quick, We don't want to cause trouble. And kook?" I blinked, realizing Taehyung was looking back at me. "Try not to use up ammo." I nod, my hand subconsciously going to my pocket where a small tranquilizer was in one pocket along with extra darts, then to my other pocket that held both a hand taser and one for long distance. The taser I was familiar with, but tranqs weren't something I was used to.**

 **"We're serious kook, we don't have money to blow on tranq or taser ammo. These are limited," Jimin warns as well, putting an arm out for me to slow down my walking as we neared the building across from the office.**

 _ **"Stop pressuring the boy. I'm sure he understands."**_

 **I blinked for a second, before recognizing RM's voice in the earpiece. I wasn't used to him being around, or familiar with him at all unlike Jhope, Jimin, and V.**

 **"Thank you, sir," I say, and the line goes silent again. Jimin turns his head, seeing no one on the street, before looking across the street to the entrance of the parking garage.**

 **"J we need a distraction," Taehyung says to my left, resulting in a buzzing echo in my ear.**

 _ **"Hold."**_

 **Hoseok's voice came through the com, and a few seconds later an alarm went off deeper in the parking garage, causing the guard to lose his post.**

 _ **"10 seconds."**_

 **As Hoseok started counting down in our ears, the three of us made our way across the street and under the striped gate, running along the inner wall away from the alarm's sound. As Hoseok hit 0, the alarm went off, causing silence to once again fill the air. I could feel my heart beating in my chest as Jimin nudged my shoulder, mouthing a "come on". I had fallen behind the other two in my moment of distress, Taehyung already far ahead of us. I quickly followed the elders into the back entrance where deliveries were done. We pressed against the wall, Taehyung peeking around the side. He straightened, pointing to his ear while motioning to Jimin. Jimin blew silently at his ear, and I winced at the sound that erupted in mine-wind going across a speaker, we all know the sound. It was like someone was breathing and dropping a cellphone at the same time, terrible.**

 _ **"Stop it, I'm trying."**_

 **I heard Hoseok speak into the earpiece.**

 _ **"Why don't you say that then and maybe they wouldn't kill our eardrums."**_

 **That time it was Jin. Jimin stopped, the line falling silent once again.**

 _ **"Cameras down. 15 seconds."**_

 **At Hoseok's oh so joyful voice, Taehyung pulls out his tranq, firing it out of my view. I heard a groan then a thud before Jimin quickly ran around Taehyung out of sight. Taehyung, without looking, motioned for me to follow, in which I did. Jimin was crouched next to a man dressed in black, obviously a guard. As we approached him I watch him pull a small clear dart off of his neck, only a hint of blue from the now gone liquid remained. He fell in pace beside me as we entered the building-to close to Hoseok's countdown for my comfort. This reminded me a lot of when I worked on drug cartel missions. Stealthy and quick. But this definitely has its differences.**

 **I made my way down the hallway, following Taehyung and Jimin. The 3 of us made our way across whatever floor of the building we were on, into a nearby janitor closet. The space was large enough to fit a good 30 people inside, that is if you remove some of the supplies out of the room. Right now, with all the shelving and other units of things, you could only fit about 10. Taehyung and Jimin instantly grabbed janitors carts filled with cleaning supplies, passing one of the carts to me. It seemed like the two of them have done this before.**

 _ **"15-floor boys, you have to separate from here and regroup there."**_

 **I heard Hoseok's voice in my ear, followed by small okay from the other two. RM and Jin still remain silent, I'm guessing just having nothing to say. To be completely honest, this mission was not that interesting so far. It just seemed like other missions I was on before, just a little more pulse racing because of being unfamiliar with this type of environment in this situation. To my surprise, the two I was with looked at me expectantly as if waiting for me to do something. I raise my eyebrow in obvious confusion.**

 **"Go on," Taehyung said, while Jimin nodded his head at me. I gulped, but nodded, not letting any symbol of fear pass across my face. I pushed the slightly squeaky cart out of the room and out into the hallway. There were some people dressed in suits there but they paid me no mind, me being dressed as a janitor and all. I'm still getting used to the fact that I'm not a police officer here, right now I was just a lowly person that most look down on. I was used to people turning their heads towards me, staring at me as I walk down the hallway- or really everywhere I went - trying to figure out what I was doing, who was I with, and wondering what my assignment at that time was. In uniform, I can never really step out of the spotlight. I guess it's a good thing that I'm here for a bit, undercover like this. I get a chance to wander without being on my toes completely, being on duty not having to worry about people yelling at me because of being a police officer. Then again, I still have to make sure I'm not too relaxed. Throughout this time, I forgot why I'm here. Moments where I forget who I am, who I'm with, what my objective is. But this is not a time to be dwelling on what all has happened and these weird thoughts running through my head of freedom and peace that I usually don't get. I have a job to pay the bills and put food in my stomach. In order to keep that job and remain being best officer in the force - and of course not dead -, I have to focus on what I'm supposed to do right now.**

 **I waited for some people that were in line for the elevator, standing behind them. Boy did my thoughts wander in the short distance between that closet and the elevator. I glanced to my left, my eyes widening. Speaking of short distance - I have crossed the whole floor while lost in my thoughts. What has gotten into me? How did I even know there was an elevator over here? Must be luck. I think to myself, lowering my head slightly to avoid looks from other people. As most people in front of me went into some elevators, I waited for a new one to open. Hearing a soft ding, I waited for the people to exit the elevator to my right, before entering it quietly. I walked around to the other side of the cart, pinning myself against the wall of the elevator and the handles of the blue object. A man in a navy suit came in after me, his black and gray hair slicked back. With a scoff, he turned around and press the button to a floor, 8 I believe.**

 **"Why can't they just use the service elevator like they're supposed to?" The man says loud enough for me to hear. I force down a growl, holding back from scolding the man. After all, even as a police officer - being as hard as it is in this day in age - people never really spoke to me that way without fear of being arrested. They would have to be drunk or high to DARE insult me like this. I clinched the handles of the cart, lowering my head slightly to avoid looking at him in any of the reflective walls and to block him from seeing my face. Everything was silent other than the slight sniffing from the man until he exited on the 8th floor. I secretly press the shut door button with the handle of a plunger that oh - so - happened to be sticking out at the right angle and height to click the button. I watch as the door shut sighing in relief. At least I could get to the 15th floor with peace for now. I was anxious enough as it is. This has been the longest time that I've gone without being in the loop of what was going on within the force and honestly, I was more stressed than usual. Not only do I have little to no access to the outside world, but it's not like I could go up to one of the other members and be like " hey can I use your phone to call the police chief and see what all happened in the force while I'm away?" No, I can't just do that. So honestly, I was a bit shaky. Then along with being on this type of mission, I didn't really know what I was doing. This was honestly the worst possible time for me to have a mental breakdown. I stand up straighter shaking my head. No, I can't back down now. I can't lose sight of my goal. I need to take down BTS and bring an end to the underground in Seoul. With a deep breath, I prepared myself for the ding of the 15th floor. There's a slight stall in the elevator, it making a small clicking sound. I felt my body tense, unaware what was happening.**

 _ **"Don't worry kook, I'm stalling it."**_

 **I sigh in relief at the sound of Hoseok's voice.**

 _ **" All three of you, we have a small problem. I've checked the 15th floor and realized that this person you're looking for took the disc to the 32nd floor."**_

 _ **" So we just change course?"**_

 **Followed by his Hosoek's statement was Jimin with a question. And honestly, I was about to say the same thing.**

 _ **" Not exactly. Floor 30 and up are VIP access."**_

 _ **" Can you hack into the card reader?"**_

 **Taehyung's deep voice followed Hoseok's with an accusation.**

 _ **" Yes, but it's more complicated than that. The scans are done by actual guards that know the pin to unlock the doors. You need to get someone with VIP card in order for me to hack into that and put either Jimin or Taehyung's picture there."**_

 _ **" So who do we need to find?"**_

 **With Jimin's question, the line went silent. I coughed as an idea coming into my head.**

 **"An intern," I say, causing a slight questioning sound to come from the end of the line, unsure of who it was. "Each card can be trackable within a certain distance because of the metallic chip, correct? Then why don't we track down an intern and take his card? As you said, one of the other two can pose as the Intern and let me and the other in. Maybe claiming that there's a light broken and one of us was there a fix it while the other one was training and was just following him around." The line remained silent again before Jin spoke up.**

 _ **"That...would work right?"**_

 _ **"Actually...I think it might..."**_

 **I felt a beam of pride that an idea had come out of my mouth that the others might be able to use. I tried forcing it down, after all, this was a gang that I had just gave an idea that can be used for future use, but the pride could not be forced down after RM's voice came over the line.**

 _ **"Nice job, kook. Very smart."**_

 **This was the first good thing that the other had said about me, and I couldn't help but feel happy.**

 _ **" Okay, I've picked up chips on floors near you three. Based on the information held on the card about the person, there is someone near Jimin that is only a little bigger than him, so Jimin I need you to follow my directions to get to that area in which he is.**_ ** _Taekook_** _ **, I need you to find a place to dispose of your carts, carrying things in need to fix a light with you. Both of you go to floor 17. Tae, there is a place down the hallway and to the left and around the corner where you can drop yours off. Kook, there should be a bathroom at the end of the hallway that you can enter. Until then, I will tell Jimin where to go. You two just do that then regroup in section D of floor 17, where Jimin will meet you. Tae, there is-"**_

 **From that point on, I stopped listening, because Hoseok was giving information to Taehyung that I didn't need to worry about. Well, to put my full attention on, I still was kind of listening. I moved to the end of the hallway, entering the thankfully empty bathroom. I pushed my cart into one of the handicap stalls, pulling out a few tools before locking the bathroom door. I stand on the toilet, moving my body over it to drop to the ground in the next stall. Like hell I was laying on that crusty ass floor. I kept the tools in my hand, adjusting my mask in the mirror before exiting the restroom. I noticed a lot of people waiting for the elevator that I exited from, and I didn't want that many people seeing me. I quickly moved the right, avoiding locking eyes with anyone. I continued down that hallway, finally spotting the other elevator-with a guy in a jumpsuit standing in front of it. A small smile passes over my lips, but I quickly hid it. I approached the male silently, standing next to him. We paid each other no mind, watching as the door opened and people exited the elevator. He entered first before I followed suit. We both stood in the back, lowering out heads a little as a woman entered. His eyes and I looked, holding the gaze for a few seconds before separating-a silent hello. The woman pressed a floor higher than the one we needed to enter on, so I quickly reached out, pressing a gloved fingertip onto the 17th-floor button. We waited quietly, only the elevator music breaking the silence within the room.**

 **As the door dinged, Taehyung next to me moved forward, walking through the door first once again before I followed. Taehyung seemed to know where he was going, so I patiently followed him, avoiding the people in our path. We entered into a small corridor full of half walls that thankfully stopped above our heads.**

 _ **"Left, 5 meters."**_

 **Hoseok's voice said quietly through the earpiece, giving us directions. Taehyung quickened his pace a little, turning into the hallway as I followed at his heels. In the middle of the hallway, leaned against the wall was Jimin, his jumpsuit attire changed to that of a suit and glasses, even his black wig was slicked back. Oh, did I not mention that? Because Jimin's hair color was too uncommon right now, they made him wear a black wig. Pretty funny actually.**

 **He smiled slightly at our approach, leaning off the wall.**

 _ **"Great, now get to the floor, I'll have your picture and fake name transferred into the database-but don't take too long I have to be able to remove it in record time. The guards you knocked out earlier should be waking up at any time."**_

 **With Hoseok's warning, Jimin's smile fell and seriousness went into place. He walked past us to the way we came. He swiped some papers off of a printer we passed before returning to where we were. He flicked his head, motioning for us to follow. We quickly followed him down the hallway, Jimin nodding and smiling at a few people that passed, trying to make it seem like he belonged. He walked over to the elevator he must have exited from, pressing the button. Jimin tapped his foot lightly, glancing at the new watch that adorned his wrist. The elevator finally opened, and the three of us entered. Taehyung pressed the 32-floor button, and we all waited anxiously as the elevator went up.**

 **"You're doing good, Jungkook," Jimin said, giving me a small smile as he put a hand on my arm. I didn't realize I looked that anxious. I flashed a small smile, before trying to make my face blank. I watched my reflection, making sure it was steady right before the elevator opened. Jimin leads the way down the empty black and grey hallway, only the room at the very back blocked by guards. He smiled at the guards that looked at him with suspicion, trying to make it seem like he belonged once again.**

 _ **"Stall them, I'm at 95%."**_

 **With Hoseok's request, Jimin smiled brightly, motioning to us.**

 **"Light is being stupid," Jimin says, shifting the paper in his hand as he dug through his pockets as if trying to find his ID.**

 **"You don't look familiar," one guard said, as he eyed Jimin, his stance tense.**

 **"Oh, I'm a new intern, I wouldn't be surprised," Jimin brushed it off, letting out a light giggle as he shifted the papers again, looking through his pockets.**

 _ **"Now."**_

 **Jimin reached into his suit, pulling out a small card.**

 **"There it is!" Jimin said, happily, handing the card over to the guard. He slipped it into the card reader in his hand, before handing the chip back to Jimin. The card reader kept buzzing, causing me to get a little anxious. I shifted to my other foot, but after a stern look from Jimin, I lowered my head, remaining still. The card reader finally beeps, and the guard scans Jimin again before nodding to the other guard. He puts his own card over a scanner on the door, the soft click of the door unlocking loud enough for me to hear. "Thanks, boys!" Jimin says happily, opening up the door and allowing Taehyung and I to enter. The inside was a series of hallways, all leading to offices and conference rooms.**

 _ **"Third door on the right, the only person in there is the secretary. Be quick. We're pushing time as it is."**_

 **"Roger," Taehyung says quietly, and Jimin leads us to the right room. Taehyung pulls out his taser, giving a nod to Jimin. Jimin opened the door, and Taehyung entered. I heard a woman's voice speak before the zapping sound of the taser and a thud. Jimin enters the room, motioning for me to follow. I enter the room, stopping only after Jimin told me to stop.**

 **"Watch that door," Jimin says, and I nod, looking out the small window that allowed people to see into the office. Jimin stood at the door entrance to the main office, and over his shoulder, I could see Taehyung behind whoever's computer.**

 _ **"Shit shit shit!"**_

 _ **"What is it, Hoseok?"**_

 _ **"He's in the lot, Taehyung you have 5 seconds to let me**_ ** _in_** _ **the damn computer!"**_

 **"Calm your fucking tits," Taehyung curses, and I could feel my pulse quicken. This made our job harder, I'm sure. I could hear Taehyung's furious typing from here and kept glancing out the window anxiously. "You're in." The coms went dead as we waited for Hoseok to do everything he needed to do.**

 _ **"Alright, I've got the information off his hard drive and am installing a complete wipe of his computer to get rid of all traces. If I know Hyung-**_ ** _sik_** _ **, he would have smashed the disk as soon as he transferred it to his computer. Get out of there."**_

 **"Got it," Jimin responds, motioning for Taehyung to get out. Taehyung gets up, quickly moving out of the room, heading over to me. I glance out of the window before opening the door, holding it for the other two. Jimin leads the way, his papers discarded. We edit the area, Jimin giving a smile and a wave to the still suspicious guards. We keep a normal pace to the elevator, entering it before pressing the button. I bounced lightly on the balls of my feet, my breath getting a little quick as I anxiously eyed the floors. People entered on the 28th floor, exiting on the 18th and 7th, causing even Jimin to start to get anxious. The door finally opened on the 1st floor, and I almost gasped as the doors opened. There was the guy that Taehyung slept with the night before. I quickly lowered my gaze, seeing Taehyung and Jimin doing the same. He didn't seem to pay us any mind, going in and pressing the button as we left. Exiting the elevator, I made the mistake of looking over my shoulder, our eyes locking right before the doors shut.**

 **"We need to move," I whisper in Taehyung's ear, quickening my pace a little as he looked at me in confusion. "I made eye contact," I say, quieter, and realization passed over Taehyung's face. I don't think Hyung-sik would recognize me, but I did perform on that night, so he might. We made our way back the way we came-even I knew we couldn't just walk out the front doors. All of our paces changed to a light jog once there was no one in the hallway-but halfway through the worst thing could happen.**

 **"Hey, you!" At the end of the hallway-our exit, where the guards Taehyung and Jimin knocked out-angry.**

 **"Fuck!" Jimin said, skidding to a stop. "Run!" Taehyung was faster, taking off back the other way before we could. I quickly followed him, Jimin on my heels as we began running the other way. A shot was fired, and I flinched as the light above me was hit. Sparks rained down on me and Jimin for a few seconds, but I quickly shook my head and kept running. We entered back out into the main area, people staring at us. Obviously. We were a bunch of people running right after a gun was fired, it's not like they're going to mind their own business. We entered the lobby, a different voice yelling a protest. I glanced towards the voice, Hyung-sik standing there along with 2 other guards.**

 **"Great!" I exclaim, earning a shove from Jimin because of me slowing down my speed. We ran away from both groups, Taehyung leading the way through the lobby.**

 **"Get down!" I hear someone yell, and seconds later more shots could be heard, some of the glass doors being shattered along with screaming and gasps. Taehyung jumps through the openings, running out onto the street, and I'm quick to follow suit.**

 **"Guy's we need the car, now!" Taehyung shouts into the earpiece, putting his hand out as a car screeched to a stop beside him. I ducked my head as a bullet whizzed past my head, my heart beating in my ears. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the white electric van, the van zooming towards Taehyung before turning quickly, the brakes squealing. The van came to a complete stop, the back of it facing us as Hoseok opened the back doors, Taehyung jumping inside. I quickened my speed as I heard more shots and shouting but quickly stopped when a scream erupted from Jimin. I turned around, seeing Jimin tumble to the ground, the people behind him growing closer. I skidded to a stop, stumbling as I changed direction before scooping Jimin up into my arms. I turned, my running slowed as I carried his form, my eyes catching the dark stain that began showing through his shirt. Taehyung pulled Jimin into the van as I hopped in, the van moving as we shut the doors. I flinched as I heard a bullet ricochet off the vehicle, but sighed in relief.**

 **"Keep pressure on that! I need to knock the rest of the security cams!" I turned my head as Hoseok spoke, typing on his computer. I watched as Taehyung ripped off his sleeve, pressing it to the bleeding wound in Jimin's shoulder. Jimin was breathing fast, sweat gathering on his head.**

 **"We need to get him to the hospital!" I exclaimed, knowing how damaged it must be.**

 **"Are you crazy?!" Taehyung yells, looking at me angrily. "We'd get arrested on the spot if we did that! We're heading back home so Jin can get him in surgery." I looked shocked, not realizing what risk it was if they were exposed. I kept forgetting that they were some of the most wanted criminals in Seoul. I nodded, moving to sit next to Jimin, wiping the sweat from his forehead.**

 **"It's okay. You're going to be fine," I say, comfortingly, and Jimin smiled a little. I kept saying reassuring things, wiping the sweat from his face as I watched the blood soak through his shirt quickly. I felt my heart pounding, memories of fallen officers that died on my watch passing through my head. I shook my head slightly, shaking those thoughts away.** ** _That can't happen. Not to him._** **I think, nodding firmly as a thought passed through my subconscious, myself completely unaware.**

 ** _I can't have another part of my family die._**


	7. Chapter 5

**Jungkook P.O.V.**

It's been a little over two weeks since Jimin was shot, and everything is healing up perfectly. Jin finally let him out of his room. He began moping around the house because Jin still refused to let him enter into the outside word. He must be missing the nightlife at the club by now. Speaking of, I haven't really been allowed to leave either. Hoseok took me to another fight-which I had once again won. I honestly was feeling a bit anxious since then, and have been wanting to go out and fight more. The adrenaline that pumped through me, the feeling of my fist against bone, the audible snapping sound that went through the air at a broken bone of my opponent. I loved it all. But it was starting to worry me a bit. Like what's up with this sudden bloodlust? The feeling I get when I successfully KO'd my opponent and was pronounced winner? Maybe I should have joined a professional boxing league or something, but then again, there would be more restraints on what I could do. There it is again! Guess it is a good thing I haven't done any more fights, I can't get used to this.

He was now sitting in the living room with Taehyung and Jimin, watching One Piece on the tv. They two seemed engrossed in it, but I'm more of a Fairy Tail guy. Suddenly, the door to the living room opened, and I heard the thud of a bag.

"Wow, I expected an entourage when I arrived, and this is what I get?" All three of us turned around, revealing a bored looking Yoongi standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Hyung!" Taehyung yells, while Jimin was already halfway to the elder by now. He throws his small body at him, careful of his shoulder as he squeezed the other with his opposite arm.

"Jimin what happened? I told you to be careful while I was gone!" Yoongi exclaims, and I watch as a concerned look appears on the elders face. Awww.

"I was shot," Jimin said, pointing, before pointing at me. I froze, hoping I wouldn't be blamed. "Kookie saved me though." I sighed in relief, watching as Yoongi looked at me, a faint smile on his face.

"He did, did he?" I watched as Yoongi let go of Jimin, walking over to me. I ducked my head shyly when his arm reached out, ruffling my hair. "Thanks for saving my Jimin." I smiled, watching as he hugged a hyper Taehyung, before putting his arms around Jimin's waist. The smile on my face grew at all the love in the room, until I felt like someone hit my brain with a rubber band. I felt my vision get blurry, having to steady myself on the back of the couch. Not again.

~~~...~~~...~~~

 _"_ _Okay, everyone has their bags, everyone is together, One…..wait where did the other two go?""_

I pulled my suitcase behind me, running over to the grey haired woman who was looking around frantically.

 _"_ _We're right here!"_

I turned around to see a smaller black haired boy pulling two suitcases.

 _"_ _Tae, come on!"_

The black haired boy complains, puffing out his chubby cheeks,, a red haired boy appearing behind him with a suitcase as well.

 _"_ _I'm sorry, but that nails ad needed to be looked at."_

The red haired boy fires back, before walking over to me, leaning his head on my shoulder.

 _"_ _Kookie, I'm tired~~"_

I smiled, taking one of the boy's suitcases.

 _"_ _I gotchu, Tae."_

The boy smiled, but we were alerted by more clicking of heels.

 _"_ _Didn't your little friend say he would meet us here?"_

I turned around a little, smiling at the brunette behind us.

 _"_ _Yes, auntie. He should be here soon."_

I say, glancing at the other two woman that had walked over to the grey haired woman, now knowing that everyone was together.

I looked around, before pointing to the grey haired boy that was walking over.

 _"_ _There's hyung!"_

I heard black haired boy squeal, and before we knew it, he had jumped onto the older boy, hugging him.

 _"_ _Hey, mochi."_

The boy said, a small smile appearing on his face that he tried to wipe off. I smirked, seeing how the boy's ears were turning red from the other's affection. The black haired boy suddenly pouted, lifting up his arm.

 _"_ _Look, I fell and bruised my arm!"_

The grey haired boy ran his fingers over the other's arm, concern on his face.

 _"_ _Are you alright?"_

 _"_ _Uh huh! Kookie took care of me!"_

The grey haired boy's eyes widened, and he walked over to me. I smiled brightly, rocking on my feet.

 _"_ _He did, did he?"_

The boy ruffled my hair, offering a gummy smile.

 _"_ _Thanks for saving my Jimin."_

~~~...~~~...~~~

"Yo, Jungkook?"

I blinked several times, looking around, a hand waving in front of my face.

"Sorry, I seemed to have blacked out for a second," I say, nervously, smiling, running a hand through my hair. Yoongi nodded, before motioning to me, walking towards the door where the other two stood. I have no idea why, but continuously I would have these weird scenes. They never seem to stop. And why is the one boy's name Jimin? Why would...I dont even know.

"Come on, we got things to do."

~~~...~~~...~~~

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

The soft clicking of computer keys filled the room with a soft hum of computer fans, the sounds able to lure anyone into the deep abyss that was sleep. All of that was interrupted by a sharp tap on the room's door.

"Come in."

The door opened, revealing the now green haired leader.

How's the software coming, Hoseok?" The deep voiced male asked, and the man sitting behind the monitors smiled brightly.

"Got everything all fixed up. I'm uploading Jungkook's picture to the finger now. Should have results in about an hour if any police firewalls give me any trouble. Thirty minutes in the least."

"Good, I'm sending Yoongi out with Taehyung and Jungkook to get rid of the traitor you found the other day. Keep me up to date on any information you find." The orange haired male flashed a thumbs up, earning a dimpled smile from RM.

"Got it boss. Oh, can you see if Jin made any of those Honey buns yet?"

~~~...~~~...~~~

 **Jungkook P.O.V.**

I gazed out the window, admiring the twinkling stars in the night sky before the lights of Seoul outshined them. I cracked my neck, turning to look at Taehyung, who was sitting next to me, tapping on his phone. We were in a black van, Taehyung and I sitting in the back while Yoongi drove. I wasn't told where we were going or why, all I know is that it was fairly important. I drummed my fingers on my kneecap, wanting to break the silence yet not knowing how. I was about to ask whenever the car stopped, Yoongi turning around to talk after turning off the engine.

"Okay, here's the plan. Barely anyone is here because its night. Hoseok already had the cameras hacked and on a timer, so we won't be spotted by the cameras. Knockout the security quietly,. The guy we need is in the back office. I have the map on my watch. Got everything, V?" Yoongi looks over at V, who holds up a briefcase.

"Got the venom and chloroform all in here."I raised my eyebrows, coughing lightly to get the twos attention.

"Why do we need those?"

"Venom to kill the guy, chloroform to knock out any witnesses or anyone that needs questions. Of course, chloroform can kill as well" Taehyung said, winking at me. "You'll get used to how we roll soon enough." I smiled, fixing my gloves as Yoongi nodded.

"Ready?"

"Let's go."

~~~...~~~...~~~

 **Third person P.O.V.**

Hoseok happily walked back into his computer room with a bag of Doritos under his arm, three 's, and a honey bun hanging out of his mouth. He set the objects onto his desk, plopping down to sit on his chair, popping his feet onto the desk, he opened a can of soda, setting it on the counter, as he glanced at the computer screen.

"Oh good," he says, his voice slightly blocked by the honey bun. He pulled out his phone, texting Namjoon while licking the sweet icing from the bun, drooling like crazy. That fucker was going to be gone in two seconds flat.

 _Should take about 10 more minutes._ He hit the send button, before flicking through notifications, as with the other hand he shoved the entire honey bun into his mouth, cheeks all puffed out like a chipmunk. Happy horse right there.

~~~...~~~...~~~

 **Jungkook P.O.V..**

I crack my neck as I wait for Taehyung to finish knocking out the second guard, my guy already on the ground. I watched as the guy hit the ground, Taehyung extending his arm in and out before looking over at Yoongi.

"How much more of this? I hate being quiet." Taehyung complains in a whispers, and Yoongi rolls his eyes while I cover a snicker. He's such a baby sometimes. It's adorable.

"Oh waa waa, he's at the end of this hall." Yoongi motioned for us to follow, and I could feel my heart begin beating wildly in my chest. This is it, the final boss so to say. And my first time having such a large part. It was my job to run in first and grab the guy, restraining him. If I mess this up…I could be risking lives here. I felt time slow down as I stood next to the door, Yoongi on the other side. Taehyung was behind me, having took the suitcase from Yoongi. I felt his hand on my side, causing my to look over my shoulder. He leaned in close, lips pressed against my ear for a few seconds, barely audible words forming.

"You've got this." Those three words alone caused confidence to swell in me, and when Taehyung removed his hand, I gave a determined nod to Yoongi, who smirked, stepping in front of the door. He leaned back, arms and a single leg raising, kicking the door next to the handle, instantly breaking it open. I quickly ducked inside, eyes zoning in on the shocked male. This is my time.

~~~...~~~...~~~

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

Hoseok hummed quickly as he munched on Doritos, watching videos on his phone.

"Aww look at the cute little puppy!" He cooed, shoving another Dorito in his mouth. Food and videos, this was life. Suddenly there was a loud beep, causing him to scream, falling from the wheeled chair. He grumbled as he rubbed his elbow, glaring at the computer screen that showed a full green bar with words reading, "Search Complete."

"Look buddy, scare me like that again and you're going out that window!" Hoseok scolded, pointing at the computer. He sat back down in his chair, shoving three Doritos into his mouth at once as he clicked the "view" button. His eyes looked boredly at the computer as it dinged a few times, showing the articles he had already seen. He was about to sit back and relax, when the computer began beeping on rampage, pictures flying across the screen in a flurry. Hoseok choked, almost falling out of his seat again as he pounded at his chest, swallowing before chugging some of his soda. He slammed the can down, watching as the last photo cleared, his eyes widening at the formatting and information, fear passing over him. He quickly grabbed his phone, hitting speed dial, the other end picking up with the first ring.

 _"_ _Hello?"_

"Hyung we have a problem."


	8. Chapter 6

**Triggerwarning: Death, Torture**

 **Also, Just saying, thank you to all of you reading this and those posting reviews like thank you so much you give me to motivation to keep on writing and I'm sorry for not posting in so long, life got the best of me now lets get to the reading!**

 **~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~**

 **~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~**

 **~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~**

 **~~~...~~~...~~~...~~~**

 **Jungkook P.O.V.**

I jumped happily into the back of the van, followed by Taehyung. Taehyung shut the back as Yoongi jumped into the drivers side, taking off.

"Great job Kook, I still can't believe you jumped over that desk and the guys reaction. You would have thought he saw a ghost or something," Yoongi said, letting out some of that rarely seen laughter. After all, we were all kinda giddy after that whole adrenaline rush.

"That was really fun," I find myself saying, and Taehyung smiled, reaching over to run his hands through my hair.

"You did so well, Kookie." I sat in semi shock as lips collided with mine, but it didn't take long for me to kiss back. Damn how I've missed those lips. It didn't last long before it was just me and him staring at each other with smiles on our faces. Both of us, however, snapped out of our traces whenever a ringtone was heard, both of our heads turning to look through the open window to the front where Yoongi had picked up his phone.

"How funny for you to call when we've wrapped everything up," Yoongi said, and Taehyung snickered a bit. There was a pause before Yoongi spoke in a deeper tone, one that he used when speaking to the guy we just killed. "Really?" There was more silence after the question before Yoongi silently stuck his hand through the window, holding out the phone without looking. "V." I raised an eyebrow as Taehyung took the phone, looking a little confused as he held it to his ear.

"Here." He said, and there was silence as the person on the other end spoke. I kept my eyebrow raised as Taehyung's face formed into a stone hard, emotionless mask, zoned out on the wall behind me. Silently, he took the phone from his ear, pressing the end call button and tossing it back up front. He picked up the suitcase from beside him, unlocking and opening it.

"What happened?" I asked, but was met with silence. I watched as Taehyung fiddled in the suitcase, unable to see what he was doing. He suddenly shut the case, white cloth in hand. Even more confusing. I looked up, eyes locking with those cold chocolate brown ones, and before I knew it he was straddling my lap. "Wha-" Before I could even get a question out, the cloth was pressed firmly across my lips and nose, the scent causing me to cough. What the fuck! I grabbed his wrist, holding my breath as I went to pull his hand off, before I was met with a swift blow to the stomach, causing me to have to take a deep breath again. I tried to push him off, resulting in an unfair wrestling match that ended with me laying on the floor, getting more and more disoriented with each passing second. Suddenly I remembered what Taehyung said earlier about the chloroform. Fuck, he was using it on me. I grabbed his wrist, trying to tug his hand from my mouth, but my head began to swim further, barely even tugging on his wrist. Suddenly, a smile broke out across Taehyung's face-not one that brought joy, but fear. And after he spoke my vision went black.

 **"** **Goodnight, Officer Jeon."**

~~~...~~~...~~~

I felt as if I was underwater, slowly rising to the surface. Was I dreaming? This pain in my head, this pain in my chest….this can't be a dream. I open my mouth to breath, only for water to rush into it, filling my lungs, blocking my airways.

I jerk upright, sputtering, coughing up water, something tight to my hair and pain in my wrists and feet. I shake my head, opening up my eyes, shivering at the wet cold that was my torso, knees and face. Before I could even process again, my head was forced back underwater, leaving my lungs screaming for air, my arms pulling against my restraints as I tried to lift my head back up from the weight that refused it from doing so. Right when I felt my vision begin to haze, I was lifted back into the air, coughing and sputtering once again.

"Ah, seems like you're finally awake." I look around, spotting five blurry forms as I tried to blink the water from my eyes. "Suga, let him go." The pressure on my hair was released, and my head dropped, causing me to cough up more water across the concrete ground, a bit of red mixing into it before turning pink and disolving into the clear liquid. I slowly lifted my head again, taking deep breaths as my vision went in and out of focus. Before me sat a large basin of water, and behind that stood the six people I had grown close to during my time here. Five of them showed blank faces, while Seokjin had on a face of disappointment. I lowered my head once again, not even wanting to see their faces.

"What is your purpose?" I slowly lifted my head as the once sweet and caring Jimin hissed. I felt my throat tighten, my mind setting slightly back into my real life, who I really was, and what my protocol was.

"Officer Jeon Jungkook. Nineteen. Officer number 17452." I said, staring at the basin of what, looking at the reflections of the men before me. I saw anger pass over Yoongi's face, and he kicked the bin, splashing water into my face which I shook off.

"You were asked a damn question!" He growled, and I forced myself not to wince at the tone.

"Officer Jeon Jungkook. Nineteen. Officer number 17452." I repeated, which from what I saw only made Yoongi more angry. But this was what I was informed to do. If captured, repeat name, age, and officer number. Do no tell anything else. But damn was it so hard. Namjoon shook his head, flicking his wrist. In a flash, Yoongi's hand was back to clenching my hair, and my head was submerged with water again, until black fell over my vision once again.

~~~...~~~...~~~

It had been two days. Two days of being chained to this damn wall in the basement. Who knew that when I came down here the first time that this was where I was going to end up. My thirst was only quenched when my head was dunked underwater, and food came only once in a small amount. I'm not even sure what it was or who gave it to me because of how disoriented I was, but I'm pretty sure it was Jin. I had my chains loosened only to be beat up and have my head dunked underwater, my body becoming too weak to even be able to fight back, just drifting in and out of consciousness. But continuously, every time I was asked anything, I would just repeat the same thing, no matter how much it hurt to see the angered faces of those I had called hyung turned onto me. My head lifted slightly when the door opened, the sound of people coming downstairs alerting to me of probably yet another beating. The light flicked on and I winced, having been standing in darkness-the chains had my arms so high and against the wall that I didn't even have the pleasure to sit.

"Read to talk yet?" I heard RM say, but I just lowered my head, remaining silent. He too, remained silent for a few more seconds, before sighing, and I heard just one set of footsteps walk away. "I didn't want it to come to this Kook, but I have no choice. V, do as you please." I slowly lifted my head as he walked up the stairs, looking at the blonde haired boy that stood in front of me and the grey haired one that was to his left. Taehyung was silent as he walked over to where all his knives and hooks and weapons were lined up, picking up the only knife I had recognized, fingers tracing over the save me/im fine handle. He walked back over, putting a hand to my throat, restricting some air flow as the blade of the knife easily sliced along my left collarbone. I clenched my teeth, a groan escaping when the blade left my skin-not only because of the blade's mark, but at the pinch that shot through my head, making my mind fuzzy.

"We trusted you," he hissed, close to my face, and I couldn't help but wince, attention drawn as a cough was heard. Both of us looked over at Jimin as he put shook his head, a blank face on.

"I'm going to go upstairs. I don't think you need supervised." Taehyung nodded, releasing his grip on my throat as he put his hand out. I watched as they did a handshake I'd never seen before, short and fast yet...so familiar. Pain exploded in my head again, and all I remember was the two's gaze before I once again blacked out.

~~~...~~~...~~~

I opened my eyes, wincing at the sunlight above me, before sitting up. I was in a field, laying in dirt in between green plants. As I leaned in to look closer, I recognized them as strawberries.

 _"_ _Found you Kookie!"_

I turned around, seeing two boys jump over the plants, black hair drifting behind them with the force of their run. The one jumped onto me, causing my breath to be knocked from my lungs. I laughed as the other jumped on top of him, crushing both of us.

 _"_ _Let me up, let me up!"_

I scream giggle, before the two finally got up. The one jumped back, while the one that jumped on me first flopped into a sitting position beside me, shaking out his hair. His face was covered with an eye smile, chubby cheeks puffing out. I flashed a bunny smile back, looking over at the boy that dropped to sit in front of us, black hair covering his tan forehead, growing past his ears in a longer style. He wanted it that way.

 _"_ _I got an idea!"_

He suddenly squealed, a rectangular smile forming on his face. Both me and the other boy tilted our heads, and I sneakily reached for a strawberry from the plants. The one in front of me smacked my hand, doing an angry cat face.

 _"_ _Don't eat those you can get sick because of pesticides."_

I rolled my eyes, smiling at the boy. He knew so much about strawberries. He went back to being happy, clapping his hands.

 _"_ _We should create a handshake! One that only the three of us know and that we do in secret so know one else knows. That way, if we ever forget each other, we'll still know the handshake and recognize each other!"_

The boy next to me clapped his hands, nodding.

 _"_ _Yeah, lets do it Taetae!"_

We spent what seemed like a long time on the handshake, finally perfecting it.

 _"_ _Kim Taehyung! Park Jimin! Jeon Jungkook!"_

All three of us gasped, heads whipping towards the house in the distance, a woman standing in front of the open door of it.

 _"_ _We better get back before your Grandma doesn't let us have any of that strawberry jam."_

The smaller boy said, and the other one and I laughed.

 _"_ _You don't got jams anyway!"_

I screamed as the smaller boy wrapped his hands around my throat, shaking me back and forth. The other quickly grabbed my arm, pulling me between the rows laughing.

 _"_ _Taehyungie slow down!"_

I exclaim, and he just laughs.

 _"_ _But then Jimin will kill us!"_

We both laughed as the boy chasing us screamed at us to come back, continuing to run faster. No matter how much we picked on the smaller male, we were still all together. My best friends.

~~~...~~~...~~~

I stood beside a woman as a man walked over to us, a little boy clinging to his pant leg.

 _"_ _Is this who I think it is, Taeyang?"_

The woman beside me said, and the man who I had grown to recognize nodded, a smile on his face.

 _"_ _You're right. We finally were able to pull him out of the house."_

I leaned to the side a little, eyes locking with the black haired boy that was still hiding behind the male. He gasped, moving his head back behind the male's leg. The man chuckled, reaching behind him to pick the small boy up, holding him in his arms.

 _"_ _Go on Jimin. It's your Auntie CL, you know her. And look, she even brought her little boy with her. You're his hyung."_

I tilted my head at the boy, before slowly chewing on my bunny's ear in thought. The boy slowly looked down at me, puffy lips sticking out, cheeks all squishy. The man set the boy down, and he slowly moved forward. I watched him with big eyes as he stood in front of me, not much taller than me. Suddenly the bunny was out of my mouth and arms, the boy instead holding it. Tears welled up into my eyes and I let out a cry, which caused the boy to instantly give it back, patting my head. I put the bunny's ear back into my mouth, leaning into his hand as he patted my head. He slowly smiled at me, causing me to smile back, and suddenly he giggles.

 _"_ _Bun bun."_

He said, quietly, looking at me with fond eyes, and the woman next to me gasped.

 _"_ _That's the first time I've ever heard him talk!"_

The man chuckled, but I paid him no mind as I just looked up at the boy, taking stumbling steps towards him, leaning against his stomach. I was definitely going to like him.

 _"_ _Come on, let's leave them to play."_

As soon as the man said those words, the other boy was away from me and jumping at the male's feet, pulling on his pants.

 _"_ _No don't weave Jiminie! Jiminie be good, jiminie be good!"_

The boy cried out, suddenly in tears. The man kneeled down, hugging the boy that clung to him like a koala.

 _"_ _I'm not leaving you here, Jimin. I'll never leave you. I just have some business with the hyungs and the girls, okay? I'll come right back."_

The boy slowly let go of the man, getting back down onto the ground. He was shaking, seeming to have been pretty traumatized before because of his reaction to the male leaving. I stumbled forward, reaching up to pat the boy on his head, taking the bunny out of my mouth and holding it against his chest. The two adults laughed, but I was confused on why. He was crying, so this is what you do right? The boy sniffed, hugging the bunny, before patting my head again. I smiled happily, rocking on my feet.

 _"_ _Now be good and play with your Jimin hyung, okay Jungkook?"_

I nodded, looking up at the woman before she walked away with the man. I showed the boy all my toys and stuffies and my tv and my movies, but he was constantly looking towards the door.

 _"_ _You appa be back."_

I assured, patting the boys head once again, and he nodded.

 _"_ _Yangie said he be back, I know he be back."_

He said quietly, but it almost seems doubtful. When the man finally did come back, he ran into his arms, hugging him tightly. The man laughed, hugging and blowing onto the boys neck, causing him to erupt into giggles. The woman came over and picked me up, walking me back over to the man. The boy whispered into the man's ear, and he nodded, smiling.

 _"_ _Of course you can see Bunny again."_

I smiled brightly, clapping my hands, earning a small smile from the other boy. I definitely am going to like this hyung.

~~~...~~~...~~~

I followed four woman as they walked through a building I didn't know. We had flown here in Daegu for business of theirs, and wanted me to come. I followed them into a room, eyes widening at the 12 men that were either sitting or standing around.

 _"_ _Ah, 2NE1, welcome. I'm glad you accepted our proposal."_

One said, smile as he walked over, shaking each of their hands. He stopped at me, leaning down a little.

 _"_ _Oh, who's this little boy?"_

He asks, straightening when I smiled at him.

 _"_ _Suho, this is CL's little boy. Jungkook, say hello."_

I stepped forward as one of my aunties' spoke, bowing.

 _"_ _Nice to meet you sir, I'm Jungkook."_

The man's smile got wider as he shook my small hand, clenching his chest afterwards.

 _"_ _Such well behaved for such a young age. I hope he and Taehyung don't get into too much trouble together."_

After he spoke, two of the other men in the room began to look around frantically.

 _"_ _Kim Taehyung, get out here right now and introduce yourself."_

One commanded, and soon a little boy crawled out from underneath the large table in the center of the room, stomping a little. The one matching the boy's appearance the most flicked his head towards me, in which the boy turned, looking at me boredly. Suddenly he was right in front of me, a large rectangular smile on his face.

 _"_ _Hi! I'm Taehyung! By the looks of it I'm older than you, but you can just call me Tae because Taehyung hyung kinda sound a bit weird."_

…..This kid is weird. I slowly nodded, mesmerized however by the smile on his face that brought a blush to my cheeks. Why? I don't know.

 _"_ _J-jungkook. I hope we can become good friends!"_

This caused the boy to smile wider, grabbing my hand.

 _"_ _Come on! I'll show you my room!"_

~~~...~~~...~~~

I skipped down a hallway I had grew to know like the back of my hand. I turned into a room with an open door, eyes instantly drawn to the boy sitting on a white bed.

 _"_ _Taetae~"_

I watched as that rectangular smile I loved formed on his face. Loved how he jumped off the bed and came running towards me. Loved how those long, tan arms wrapped around my neck in a hug. Such a little kid crush.

 _"_ _Come on, kookie! I want to show you something!"_

Suddenly I was dragged from the room and through the mansion to the basement. He pulled me down the dark stairs and flicked on a light, revealing a nice, white room with grey walls, but...there was a lot of dangerous things in here.

 _"_ _I saw D.O hyung do this to Kai hyung!"_

I let the boy push me against the wall, take off my shirt, before picking up chains from off the ground. He slid them onto my wrists, tightening and locking them with a key I didn't see him pick up. I followed his brown haired head as he walked away, pulling on a crank resulting in my arms being pinned to the wall.

 _"_ _Now this is going to hurt a little bit."_

I watched as he walked back over to me, a tiny knife in his hand. I tilted my head, watching as he held it to my right collarbone. I was curious what he was doing until pain exploded in my chest, looking down to see blood dripping down my collarbone from the center to about midway down. Taehyung gasped, putting his hand below the cut into the crimson liquid, before beginning to whine, throwing the knife to the side.

 _"_ _Kookie I'm sorry! I didn't mean to cut that deep! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!"_

He kept repeating he was sorry as he lowered the chains and pulled them off, them making a loud sound as they hit the ground. He picked my shirt off the ground, pressing it to the wound which caused me to hiss.

 _"_ _I didn't mean to hurt you, Kookie! I didn't mean to!"_

Tears welled up in his eyes, and I slowly pulled him into a hug, ignoring the pain.

 _"_ _No, don't cry Taetae hyung. I know you didn't mean to."_

Suddenly there was a bang and heavy footsteps sounding down the stairs.

 _"_ _We heard a bang? Is anyone hurt?"_

Two males appeared as they descended down the steps, the boy stepping back away from me.

 _"_ _Kookie's hurt! I didn't mean to cut that deep!"_

While the one examined the cut, the other scolded the boy.

 _"_ _Taehyung I told you not to play with the knives until you were older! You're only nine!"_

I shook my head, catching both of their attention.

 _"_ _No it's okay. I don't mind."_

The man sighed, shaking his head while rubbing his temple. The other that was looking at me straightened, shaking his head as well.

 _"_ _It's going to end up scarring. I'll run him up to Lay, okay, Kai?"_

The other man nodded, and before I knew it I was being pulled along up the stairs, the boy at my heels giving my hand a comforting squeeze. It's true. I didn't mind. I didn't mind one bit.

~~~...~~~...~~~

I was running around with a little pink haired boy in a park, his rectangular smile that always appeared on his face ever present. We chased each other around in circles, finally ending up on the ground in a giggling fit. Suddenly, both of our attention was drawn at a particular whistle, a tune. The boy and I sat up, him whistling back a response tune while I just blew spit bubbles. Hadn't figured out how to whistle yet. Leaning against a car was a tall, black haired boy, seeming to be in his early teenage years.

 _"_ _There's Yoongi hyung!"_

We both run towards him, tackling him at the same time. The boy scoffs, leaning down to hug us anyway, peaks of a gummy smile appearing on his lips.

 _"_ _Nice to see you as usual, Jungkook. Come on Taehyung, we have to catch your flight back."_

The two of us pouted, a chorus of "awwwww"'s escaping from our lips in harmony. The boy laughed, shaking his head as he leaned against the car again.

 _"_ _Five more minutes."_

The two of us screamed, quickly running back to the playground to get the most out of our five minutes-that quickly turned to ten...then fifteen. Hey, our hyung liked to act cold, but he really loved us more than people think.

~~~...~~~...~~~

I sat leaning against a wall, watching as two boys in front of me danced. The smaller one had brown hair, the other black. I watched as they did complex dance moves in sync, the brown haired ones more of a pop lock type dancing while the black haired one was more flowy. Through the cuts in the black haireds' jeans, I could make out bruises on his legs-and I knew they weren't all from dancing. They looked to be healing, so I didn't say anything, knowing how the elder feels about them. We never asked unless they were bad, and only then because we knew he wouldn't get help for himself-it's been years since we met, we were bound to pick up on the abuse sometime. The music finally stopped and I clapped, smiling brightly.

 _"_ _That was awesome! Jiminie, that kick was great. And Hoseokie hyung, I would have died if I tried to do that flip."_

The two laughed, collapsing next to me on the wall, the one with black hair pulling out his phone and flicking through it as he leaned his head on my shoulder. The boy was in his early teens, his smile showing braces, and small ache spots lining his forehead every now and then. The other was a preteen, not quite at that stage yet. The brown haired one laid his head in my lap as he panted, letting me play with his hair.

 _"_ _Taeyang be running you around a lot lately?"_

The boy nodded, closing his eyes as I played with his hair. I didn't love him like I loved my box smile weirdo, but he was my first friend, and my favorite hyung-not that I'd admit it. Though, it did take him a while to get over his clingy phase-now I knew it was because he was abandoned at a young age. My poor hyungie.

~~~...~~~...~~~

I squealed as all four of us got our sparklers lit, running around like small children with the sparking stick. I looked around, my smallest hyung jumping up and down as he waved his stick in a circle, brown hair bouncing and flying all around his eye smiling face. My biggest hyung had on the widest gummy smile I think I've ever seen holding the sparkler in his hands, before spinning it around. Then lastly my precious hyung with the rectangular smile, tracing shapes into the air. Around us all stood my three aunties and my eomma, all holding lit sparklers of their own, spinning them around and laughing at each other and with us. I smiled, knowing I would never forget this moment. This. This was my family.

~~~...~~~...~~~

 _"_ _Do you have to go?"_

All three of us begged, the male in front of us laughing a little, flashing a gummy smile.

 _"_ _Yes. Seoul is a big city. I'm sure to find work there. And the school already accepted me."_

We knew it wasn't the only reason for him to be leaving. He wanted to get as far away from his father as he could. And now that he got accepted into that school, he could.

 _"_ _We can visit right?"_

The boy to my left squeaked, and the biggest one nodded.

 _"_ _I'll message you all when I get settled in and you can come up."_

The boy clapped, an eye smile appearing.

 _"_ _Now I really have to go. Jimin, stay out of the jam jars. Taehyung, try not to kill anyone. And Jungkook."_

He leaned down to me, smiling slightly before ruffling my hair.

 _"_ _Happy tenth birthday."_

I smiled, shyly, flashing a bunny smile at him. It was unfortunate him having to leave right after my party, but I understood. And we'd see him soon enough.

~~~...~~~...~~~

 _"_ _There's hyung!"_

I heard black haired boy squeal, and before we knew it, he had jumped onto the older boy, hugging him.

 _"_ _Hey, mochi."_

The boy said, a small smile appearing on his face that he tried to wipe off. I smirked, seeing how the boy's ears were turning red from the other's affection. The black haired boy suddenly pouted, lifting up his arm.

 _"_ _Look, I fell and bruised my arm!"_

The grey haired boy ran his fingers over the other's arm, concern on his face.

 _"_ _Are you alright?"_

 _"_ _Uh huh! Kookie took care of me!"_

The grey haired boy's eyes widened, and he walked over to me. I smiled brightly, rocking on my feet.

 _"_ _He did, did he?"_

The boy ruffled my hair, offering a gummy smile.

 _"_ _Thanks for saving my Jimin."_

~~~...~~~...~~~

I followed the three boys from before, running around the grey haired ones new apartment.

 _"_ _It's nice, hyung!"_

The black haired boy says, running his hand over the piano in the corner. The grey haired boy smiles, looking at us with his arms crossed.

 _"_ _I'm proud of it. I know my music will sell. Among other things that I have planned."_

The grey haired boy sent a wink to the red haired, the boy flashing a rectangular smile. We all knew what those other things were. After all, we were all involved in our family businesses since we were practicly born. At least...three of us were. There was a knock on the door, and the grey haired boy opened it, holding it wide for all of us to see. A blonde haired boy and a green haired boy entered, one carrying a pizza box.

 _"_ _Guys, I want you to meet some of my new friends. Namjoon, Seokjin-hyung. These are my dongseongs I was telling you about. Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook."_

One by one we waved as our names were called, the blonde one running over to hug each of us by turn. I looked over at the grey haired boy that just shrugged, smirking a little.

 _"_ _They are just as adorable as the pictures!"_

The male squealed, before looking over at the green haired boy.

 _"_ _Come on Joonie, say hi! Don't touch them though you might break them."_

The boy's face turned pink and he stepped forward only to stumble, almost dropping the pizza box if the grey haired boy didn't catch it.

 _"_ _As usual, don't go near my equipment."_

He hissed, and the green haired boy ducked his head. He walked over to us, waving awkwardly. They seemed nice.

The two newcomers actually fit in with us quite well, though, the green haired one broke a chair somehow and earned a smack on the head from hyung, but my black haired hyung comforted him like he does with everyone, along with my new blonde haired hyung. You know, I think we're all going to be great friends.

~~~...~~~...~~~

 _"_ _I'm sorry I didn't go with you guys, I really should have-"_

 _"_ _It's fine, Jimin, really. I know how you feel about Yoongi-hyung."_

I chuckled into the phone, crouched behind the seat in a convertible, blocking the sound of the wind from the phone speaker. I heard sputtering from the other side, knowing he probably had turned red.

 _"_ _W-w-well I know how you feel about Taetae! I saw him give you that kiss on your cheek before he went to his plane earlier!"_

I rolled my eyes, blushing lightly at the memory.

 _"_ _Yep, and everyone knows we are going to get married. Are we going to have to plan a double wedding?"_

An evil grin appeared on my face as I heard choking on the other line, a faint voice in the back going, " _Are you alright, Mochi?"_

 _"_ _I-I'm fine hyung! Damn Jeon Jungkook I'm going to kill you!"_

I snickered, and could practically see the male's angry face on the other line.

 _"_ _Alright, Kookie, you've been on the phone long enough."_

I nodded to my aunt who was sitting to my right, her head tilted as she smiled.

 _"_ _Yes, Auntie Bom. I'll talk to you later,_ _ **Mochi**_ _."_

I quickly hung up, cutting off the male's yelling voice at the teasing comment, grinning as I handed the phone back to the woman climbing back into my seat. I hummed as we pulled into a gas station, the car jerking as it went into park next to a gas pump. The woman driving turned around, handing me a few paper bills.

 _"_ _Why don't you go buy yourself a banana milk."_

She said, smiling, and I flashed a bunny smile, taking the bills.

 _"_ _Yes, eomma!"_

I quickly hopped from the car, running over to the building beside the pumps. It wasn't long before I was walking out, banana milk in one hand and a candy stick in the other. I was so excited to find this candy here, it was my mother's favorite-and really hard to find. I glanced once each way before stepping onto the pavement, walking forward with my arm outstretched, holding the candy up.

 _"_ _Eomma!"_

I call out, smiling brightly. I watch as she turned, smiling at me, before her attention was drawn at screeching tires. I didn't look towards the sound, but dropped my arm, my face falling as the smile fell off her face replaced with panic. Her head turned towards me again, fear in her eyes as she yelled.

 _"_ _Jungkook!"_

I something bright from the corner of my eye, everything seeming to go into slow motion as my head turned, eyes narrowing at the two bright lights that were getting closer until everything went black.

I opened my eyes slowly, ears ringing loudly, blocking all other sound as I squinted, everything blurry. My body felt heavy, pain filling my head and the entire left side of my body. My eyes finally focused, and I tried to make sense of the scene before me, everything tilted sideways. A woman with short black hair crouched behind the door of a convertible, shaking a blonde haired woman that laid motionless next to her. Her black and white shirt sleeve were turning red. My gaze moved to the car, seeing someone with long dark brown hair slouched over the seat, the red fabric of the leather seeming to be wet and bit darker in certain areas.

My attention was drawn back to the short black haired woman, seeing her look at something behind me before her head threw back, red liquid exploding into the air. My gaze finally fell onto a brownish blonde haired woman, who was holding out a black object, her hand moving slightly as the object shifted, firing something into the air behind me, but my mind couldn't put together what it was. Tears were streaming down the woman's face as her mouth was open in a silent scream, the ringing in my ears preventing me from hearing anything. Suddenly her body jerked, a hand going up to grab her shoulder, red seeping over his pale fingers. She raised the object again, but suddenly her body went into a fit of these jerks, red liquid once again splattering into the air and on the car windows that soon shattered. The jerks stopped, her standing completely still. A pinch finally poked my brain, and I opened my mouth slightly.

 _"_ _Eomma?"_

My voice wasn't even a whisper, and I felt my mind become disoriented as she fell onto her knees, shakily raising the object again before her head shot back and my vision blackened.

~~~...~~~...~~~

I heard the oddest sound, like being in a tornado almost but like, underwater, and suddenly felt pain in my entire body. I cried out, slowly opening my eyes as two blurry figures crouched in front of me.

 _"_ _I think he's coming to. Honey, can you hear me? Can you tell me your name and how old you are?"_

I swallowed, my throat dry, feeling like spikes were stabbing through me.

 _"_ _Jeon….Jungkook…...t-ten…"_

I croaked out, my voice quiet and scratchy, every breath I took and every word I spoke sending waves of pain throughout the left side of my torso.

 _"_ _Okay, Jeongguk, you're going to be just fine. We're airlifting you to Seoul right now, okay? I need you to stay with me."_

I tried to say something, tried to correct the mistake of my name, to utter a single syllable even. But the corners of my vision became dark and everything seemed to swim before I felt myself black out once again.

~~~...~~~...~~

I could hear….beeping. And a buzzing. It was cold. What am I on? It seems soft, and why is my foot in the air? Why can't I move it? Where am I? Why can't I move? I've got to move! Come on...just one eye. You can do it! But why is it so heavy? I grunted quietly, eyelid twitching, seeing only red because of the skin. The beeping began to quicken, what was that?

 _"_ _Doctor Park! I think he's waking!"_

Who was that? Whatever, just focus on the task at hand. Come on, eye. Move! Slowly, my right eye opened, instantly closing because of the light, but was cautiously followed by the other. I tried taking a deep breath, eyes squeezing shut as pain exploded in my chest. Ouch! I slowly opened my eyes, the bright white of the area confusing me until my gaze could focus. I was in…..a hospital room. And….why is my leg in a cast? Wait, why is my arm in a cast? What happened? Where am I? Why am I here? I slowly-but painfully-turned my head as the monitor next to me began beeping faster, and I figured out that it was my heartbeat. Suddenly, a male in a white coat entered, smiling at me.

 _"_ _Jeongukk! I see you're finally awake. You're lucky to be alive young man. A few broken ribs, bones, but nothing too serious. "_

I narrowed my eyes at him, slowly opening my mouth, my throat drying and itchy, scratchy as I spoke, my answer making the man look at me in shock.

 _"_ _Who's Jeongukk?"_

~~~...~~~...~~~

I gasp, eyes wide open as I panted, looking around. I was back in Taehyung's basement, the said boy along with Yoongi turning to look at me from where all Taehyung's torture weapons were.

"About fucking time," Yoongi hissed, and I winced, my mind connecting him with one of the people from what seemed to be a movie that just played.

"Yoongi hyung!" I exclaim, tears welding into my eyes. How could it be? This entire time. This entire fucking time. A scowl formed on the mans face, and before I knew it, he was right in front of me and a hand was tightened around my neck.

"You aren't allowed to call me that." My eyes widened, before shaking my head violently, pulling at my restraints.

"No no, Yoongi I remember! I remember you, all of you!" I exclaimed, choking slightly, and the grip on my neck loosened, a confused look on the elder's face. I panted still, smiling a little at him.

"Remember back when we were little and you tried killing a spider with the febreeze can and a lighter? Damn you almost lit Jimin on fire when that happened." I laughed at the memory. Jimin was missing half an eyebrow for what seemed like forever-no wonder Taeyang didn't want to find out who Yoongi was, he would have killed him. I wonder if he knew now. The man in front of me looked at me completely dumbfounded, and I laughed again.

"And the time Jimin was hiding in the cupboard worshipping the jam after we said it would make him grow taller?" I heard Taehyung stifle a laugh, but he tried to keep a straight face. That was one of the best jokes we ever pulled on the male. I flicked through the lost memories, spewing them off at rapid speed.

"What about the time I found that baby snake in the backyard and chased Hoseok around with it? Oh, Jimin was only there that time. But that was funny, you should have seen his face!"

"OH! What about when we first met Namjoon hyung and he broke the chair? And how Jin hyung basically ate all the pizza?"

"What about when we balanced basically a whole bagful of cheerios on your head when you were sleeping? Remember when we did that, Tae?"

Joy spread across my face with each scene, each statement, everything I had missed over the past nine years. I felt my face wet, realizing I had begun to cry. I laughed a little, looking up at the two that had a mixture of dumbfounded and amused looked on their faces.

"I had forgotten about all of you. That accident…..is that why you don't provoke female gangs? Because of what happened to us? Damn, remembering it that car hurt like a motherfucker." I laughed again, but it did hurt a bit, remembering the scene that caused me to lose my memories. I looked down at my torso, eyes running along the ever present pink and white lines, before going up to fall on the dried blood along my skin.

"You know, I think that cuts going to scar too. What happened to not meaning to hurt me Tae?" I looked up and winked at the male, no hard feelings about the cut-he had to do it.

"I can't believe I finally remember." My tongue traced the inside of my cheek as thoughts passed through my mind, a sudden dark aura falling over me as I looked up again, a smirk on my face.

"Now there are a **_lot_** of things I want to share."

~~~...~~~...~~~

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

A man sat at his kitchen table, flipping through papers, documents. He hated bringing work home with him, but it was something he had to do. It was late, almost 2am, he really should sleep. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door, causing him to glance at the time again. He got up as the knock sounded again, this time for rapid. He took a taser out of his kitchen drawer, before slowly going up to the front door, unlocking the door but not removing the chain. He opens it, looking at the darkly clothed figure through the inch that the door would open.

"May I help you?" The figure pulled down his mask, busted lips forming into a smile that the man recognized. "Jeon?"

"Nice to see you again, Chief." The figure said, doing a little salute with his fingers, before glancing around. "I can't stay long. Here's a paper with instructions and coordinates to a location that all six mains will be at with the next two weeks. They'll be watching this area closely, so you won't be able to get anything inside the building or the buildings around it without drawing suspicion and sending them fleeing. Everything you need to know is on this sheet." He holds out a folded paper to the man, still glancing around. "I'll be there, so give me a signal to let you know that your men are there. I already listed how you can do so. And please. Follow the instructions to a dot. This might be our only chance, sir." Jaebum nodded, and with a swift nod, the other man pulled up his mask and stalked quickly away from the house, looking around as if he was being watched. Jaebum quickly shut the door, locking it back up again. He ran excitedly back to the kitchen as he opened the folded paper, eyes scanning the words across it as he smiled.

Little did he know that the masked man was smirking under the black cloth as he walked away, making his way down the street. He turns the corner before getting into a black car with tinted windows, pulling his hood down and taking his mask off.

"He took it perfectly." He said to the man on the driver's side, who chuckled quietly.

"Good. This should be very fun." The originally masked man took the speaking male by the chin, pressing a kiss to his lips. When they seperated, the driver sighed, smiling. "I'm so glad you're back, Kookie~" The man smirked, winking.

"Glad to be back, Tae."


End file.
